Sistole and Diastole
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: Sistole, la contraccion del corazon, el lado fuerte de la razon... la relajacion corresponde a Diastole, la dulzura de nuestro interior... separados no tienen gran peso, pero juntos mantienen la vida...
1. introducción

_**Sístole & Diástole**_

Disclairmer: Sega no me pertenece, snif… ni el hermoso Shadow, ni nada por el estilo. (Llorando)

Nota: incluye lenguaje medico y de enfermería (es lo que estudio)si no le entienden, busquen un buen diccionario ó esperen a que termine el capitulo.

nota_2: me base un poquito en el dr. House, ya que combina con la personalidad de Shadow. pero no mal piensen eh

_Cuando estudiaba anatomía en medicina, me explicaron que el corazón es arrítmico, no posee un ritmo fijo y se compone de 2 fases: Sístole, la contracción del corazón para llevar la sangre al pulmón y para después regresar al cuerpo. Diástole, es la relajación de este, permite que la sangre llene los ventrículos para permitir la acción de la contracción. Es un ciclo infinito si no se sufre una enfermedad ó la muerte.  
Sin embargo… alguien me enseño a ver estas fases como algo más allá de la ciencia y la medicina…_

**-ahí viene… ay, estoy bien peinada…-  
-no te hagas ilusiones May es demasiado para ti… déjaselo a las calificadas-  
-uy si…-**_cinco y treinta minutos de la mañana y ya habían empezado a hacer escándalo, muchas cuchichean a mi alrededor y otros varones igual, mientras yo camino por los pasillos hospitalarios hacia mi cubículo para empezar mi jornada, bueno, eso pretendía hacer, ya había pasado el día de San Valentín, mejor conocido por mí, el día de los idiotas y acosadores, muchas doctoras y enfermeras se la pasaron persiguiéndome para entregarme su cartas de amor, pese que el estilo era diferente, todas deferían una cosa: mis ojos, si a todas les atraía el color de mis iris: rubi sanguinolento._

_Dejo de lado el tema de las cartas por otro asunto más agradable para mí: el aroma a hospital, el dulce perfume medicamentoso era único: una mezcla extraña entre la enfermedad y el cloro, sudor y sangre tanto de los pacientes y personal hospitalario. Me fascina ese olor más que nada… exquisito aroma a trabajo de cada día._

**-¡Viejo! Tiempo que no te veo… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-**_ese medico de diagnósticos que venía desde su oficia, que está al otro lado del hospital para saludar, vaya inconveniente._  
-**hice una tesis para mi próximo libro acerca de las patologías encefálicas (enfermedades del craneo)-**_respondí sin que fuese la gran cosa, ese era mi pasatiempo en mis días de descanso. Entro a mi despacho, dejo mi valija negra y me dirijo a mi computador. El erizo azul que me seguía entro y se acomodo cómodamente en mi silla. Yo simplemente dejo que haga lo que guste, entre más rápido haga lo que quiere, más pronto se ira._

**-otra vez, ¿Qué no tienes vida propia ó algo? Venga, esta noche te invito a una despedida de soltero-  
-no gracias-  
-¡hasta cuando saldrás de esta castro fóbica oficina! ¡No aceptare un no por respuesta! ¡Iras conmigo, quieras ó no, Shadow!-**_exclamo exaltado, mientras se incorporaba de mi asiento, tenia la mirada que iba a continuar, pero, gracias al cielo sonó la alarma de inicio de la jornada laboral. El erizo azul se marcha de mi oficina y se despide con una menuda sonrisa de estúpido, pero que iba hacer yo, aun no hago estudios acerca de la idiotez… y ojala nunca lo haga…_

**-respire profundamente y exhale-**_**le**__ instruí a un paciente de edad mediana, un ornitorrinco que sufría de asma desde que cumplió los 12 años y fue a revisión mensual. Termine de usar el estetoscopio, lo retire de los pabellones auriculares (orejas) de mi cabeza, me dirigí hasta mi escritorio y comencé a escribir una nota._

**-¿Qué me sucede doctor?-  
-usted no es mi paciente… tenga, diríjase con el médico de piso, corresponde al apellido: "Hawk"…-**_justo cuando iba a entregarle el papel, suena el altoparlante._

**-Doctor The Hedgehog, Shadow. Favor de reportarse en dirección…-**_bien, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.  
_**-doctor espere… ¿Qué me pasa?-**_tosió un poco, era cansancio por la falta de oxigeno. Yo iba saliendo por la puerta y solamente volteo la mirada.  
_-**el doctor Hawk es oncólogo… el tratara su enfermedad-  
-onco… ¿Qué?-  
-tiene cáncer pulmonar-**_finalice mientras salía definitivamente de mi despacho. Pase por unos cuantos pasillos y me vi obligado atravesar la sala de espera y urgencias, como odio ambos sitios, cada minuto que pasaba era más molesto, con paso presuroso atravesé el área de urgencias, evitando las miradas inquisitivas del personal femenino. Sobreviví a la primera prueba, solamente faltaba resistir el llanto, pólipo (mocos) de la gente con catarro común y personas con enfermedades mentales que pensaban todo el tiempo que realmente estaban enfermos físicamente._

_Llegue entero a la oficina de mi jefa, abro la puerta sin su consentimiento, ya sabia que no le molestaría._  
-**Shadow, que bien que llegaras-**_**s**__aluda la murciélago de blanco pelaje y traje de oficina; similar a los abogados; asimismo dejaba de escribir._  
**-estaba ocupado… ¿Qué quieres?-**_fui al grano, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con esto._  
**-bien, como sabes pronto serán la temporada de prácticas por parte de las escuelas…-  
-¿eso a mí qué?-  
-quiero que seas parte de los instructores-  
-el aroma a encierro te ha llegado al encéfalo hasta el grado de matar parte de tu hemisferio izquierdo verdad… no pienso aceptar la idea de cuidar un montón de críos que pretenden ser un intento de médicos-  
-¿Quién dijo que eran estudiantes de medicina?**-

Continuara...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me quedo muy corto, pero es solo una probada, en fin, como les parecio este cap? emocionante? no le entendieron ni hostia? dejen reviews para decirles luego =D

bye by byeeee


	2. Chapter 2: sistole

**Sístole & Diástole**

**Disclairmer: **Sega no me pertenece, snif… ni el hermoso Shadow, ni nada por el estilo. (Llorando)

**Nota:** incluye lenguaje medico y de enfermería (es lo que estudio)si no le entienden, busquen un buen diccionario ó esperen a que termine el capitulo.

**Nota_2: **me base un poco en mi convivencia diaria para darle más profundidad a la historia, o al menos ese efecto quiero alcanzar.

_en el capitulo anterior..._

_Llegue entero a la oficina de mi jefa, abro la puerta sin su consentimiento, ya sabia que no le molestaría._  
_-**Shadow, que bien que llegaras-****s**aluda la murciélago de blanco pelaje y traje de oficina; similar a los abogados; asimismo dejaba de escribir._  
_**-estaba ocupado… ¿Qué quieres?-**fui al grano, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con esto._  
_**-bien, como sabes pronto serán la temporada de prácticas por parte de las escuelas…-  
-¿eso a mí qué?-  
-quiero que seas parte de los instructores-  
-el aroma a encierro te ha llegado al encéfalo hasta el grado de matar parte de tu hemisferio izquierdo verdad… no pienso aceptar la idea de cuidar un montón de críos que pretenden ser un intento de médicos-  
-quien dijo que eran estudiantes de medicina?-**_

* * *

**-¿Quién dijo que eran estudiantes de medicina?**-_ríe Rouge mientras me mira con determinación, estaba dispuesta a realizarme el día miserable._  
**-si no son de medicina… solo significa que…-  
-vas a instruir estudiantes de enfermería, querido Shadow-  
-¡¿es una broma?!-** _Lo único peor que un estudiante de medicina era de enfermería, son el doble de molestos, el doble de chillones y el triple de escandalosos si son primerizos._  
-**no y si te niegas, te revocare de las cirugías y te irás a prevención-** _bien, eso hirió mi orgullo. Quiero continuar trabajando dignamente en mi cómoda sala quirúrgica._

_Bien, me quede el resto de mi hora de almuerzo escuchando las instrucciones de Rouge acerca de cómo tratar a mis futuros estudiantes, mejor dicho, futuras sombras de mi futuro que arruinaran el ritmo de mi vida diaria._

_Bien, solamente me restaba unos meses de libertad, hasta Mayo, de hecho el 9 de Mayo, cuando empezaría mi tormento, lo único que me restaba era hacer todo lo que debería terminar, sino más adelante no tendría oportunidad…_

* * *

_Febrero… Marzo… Abril… y el dulce tormento de 9 de Mayo. Me toco el turno de tarde, exactamente de 3 a las veinte horas y treinta minutos (8:30 pm, xD) en la sala de espera, donde la gente esperaba su turno para la consulta. Pero eso no me interesaba, lo que me inquietaba eran tres cosas: las miradas lujuriosas de las damas, segundo, eran 4 instructores, incluyéndome para 15 alumnos, el 5° todavía no llegaba y por último, vi entrar a los estudiantes de enfermería. Cada uno de ellos tenía una mirada asustada, nerviosa otros entusiasta y vitalicia, con tal de ocultar su temor, con los alumnos venia un mapache de traje muy similar a los paramédicos._

**-buenas tardes… les agradecemos que nos permitan practicar en su hospital señorita Rouge**-_comenta sonriente el monocromático.  
_-**es un placer… dejadme presentarles a sus instructores… bien el halcón verde es el doctor Hawk de Oncología…-  
-hola…-**_saluda un tanto desganado, no porque el quisiera, me entere que estuvo en cirugía hasta altas horas de la noche, que idiota, me hubiera llamado._  
**-la felina de ojos ambarinos es la enfermera Blaze-** _prosigue mi colega-jefa murciélago._  
**-mucho gusto**-la felina _de ojos rasgados asciende con la mirada fija y una sonrisa profesional._

-**mira, se parece mucho a ti, el color del pelo es casi el mismo**-_escuche un murmullo desde la multitud del grupo de "enfermería".  
_**-fiu, que consuelo-**_suspiro; eran voces femeninas; sin querer comencé a analizar sus palabras: primero, debía ser una felina, los gatos suelen ser fácilmente confundidos por otros por sus rasgos ó colores, segundo que refuerza mi primer teoría debe tener algo en común, por ejemplo el color ó un rasgo felino y para que lo haya dicho en ese tono, significa que desea pasar de ser percibida ó es muy discreta… bien solo me faltaban otros 14 más que analizar…_

-**Shadow… Shadow-  
-mh…-**_la voz de Rouge me saco de mi análisis de personalidad al número 5 de la izquierda, que al parecer, tiene unos problemas familiares.  
_**-como decía, el doctor Shadow The Hedgehog tiene varias especialidades, por tanto, puede enseñarles mucho-d**e _inmediato al verme, algunas miradas de las jóvenes se clavaron en mi, como era de esperarse. ¿Tan raro es ver a un erizo color negro con rojo u ojos color carmesí?._

**-em… bueno, también seré yo parte de los instructores… estudie tanto licenciatura de enfermería como medicina, así que puedo auxiliarles con lo que se les ofrezca, aun cuando no sea su instructora**_-los jóvenes del género masculino mostraron una sonrisa, pero era por satisfacción no por alegría, solo reducía una cosa…_

**-lamento llegar tarde**-_interrumpe mis pensamientos mi colega de diagnósticos, que sorpresa._  
**-soy el médico Sonic jefe de diagnósticos y también seré parte de los tutores-**_comenta mientras sonreía y se auto señalaba, obvias razones, algunas enfermeras suspiraron al verle y escucharle. Si, eso es bueno, me quitara molestias. Sonrió satisfecho, sabía que si le comentaba que me "uní" al grupo de tutores de enfermería, el entraría. Tiene esos aires de competencia, así que trataría de ganarme. Alejaría de mí al menos el 55% de las mujeres enfermeras como estudiantes._

**-bien…tras las presentaciones, le asignare sus correspondientes instructores… tres por cada uno de nosotros-**_mi compañera Rouge nombraba al médico ó enfermera responsable, acto seguido tres del grupo de estudiantes. Bien solamente me dispuse a esperar mi turno…_

-**doctor Shadow, su grupo será: Karinka Queen, Selek berrybell y Amathyst Goldstar…-**_señale con la mirada a mi grupo de "bebes", era hora de mostrarles el hospital. Tras unos 3 pasos de distancia se escuchaba tras de mí los pares contrarios, sin embargo, un ligero sonido capto mi atención._

**-Shadow…es su primera vez… no seas tan rudo-**_ni que fueran tan "vírgenes" sin embargo, la jefa había hablado, no tenía más remedio que hacer de "guía de turistas" y mostrarles desde la sala de neonatos hasta crematorio del lugar, en pocas palabras, desde la cuna a la tumba…_

* * *

_Así empezó mí larga semana corrigiendo a mis "estudiantes" basto un día para determinar sus personalidades, con base a los 4 temperamentos de Hipócrates:  
La pajarilla roja y amarillo es muy lenta y demasiado impaciente, su temperamento se relacionaba con el flemático, debido que era un poco indiferente con algunos de sus compañeros y a la vez mostraba un lado suave; la loca serpiente macho también era lento, pero muy servicial, por lo tanto, es similar a la pajarilla, sin embargo la felina color lila es un tanto ausente, pero muy enfocada en sus objetivos marcados por la escuela, ella solía corregir a sus compañeros en sus errores básicos con una paciencia de santa. Básicamente, melancólico… si, ese es el temperamento adecuado a su personalidad._

**-Doctor… disculpe, tengo una duda-**_la gata color lila se me acerca con su librito encuadernado color morado y lila, interrumpiendo mi psicoanálisis._

**-habla-  
-¿puedo saber que vamos a hacer?-  
-mmh… es hora de la visita médica… el que me asistas en ello es parte de tus objetivos-  
-así es-**_responde de manera suave mientras caminaba a mi lado asimismo revisaba su hojas engargoladas._  
**-bien… -**_**l**__a conduzco a una de las habitaciones de piso. Al llegar a una de las primeras habitaciones, toco la puerta, más por cortesía que por preocupación, es hipócrita pensarlo, pero no puedo mentirme a mí mismo._

**-buenas tardes…-**_saludo al paciente que descansaba en su cama.  
15 minutos más tarde…_

_Recién había revisado a un paciente, su medicamentos, el médico de la mañana había recetado hormonas, estrógenos para ser exactos, a un paciente masculino. No sé si se confundió de cabecera ó es un estúpido, no hizo los cambios de la mañana que indique la noche anterior: requería cambiar el catéter, la sonda nasogastrica y un enema evacuante tipo jabonoso. Es un fastidio que no obedezcan mis instrucciones. Continuo caminando dirigiéndome al siguiente cuarto, era un paciente con quemaduras de 3° grado, nada atrayente, a excepto que tiene la presencia de canceromas (tumores cancerígenos) en la piel, y es interesante ver el proceso cancerígeno._

-**Doctor…-  
-escucho**-_continuo caminando mientras salgo de la habitación el paciente con mi pequeña sombra detrás de mí._

-**no cree que fue un poco… frio con el señor Rodríguez-  
-¿Quién?-  
-el que recién acaba de atender…-  
-el 266… así es el trabajo en este lugar-  
-tan frio como para llamar a un paciente por un numero-**_**l**__a felina trata de adelantarme, para verme a los ojos, era un reacción típica de desacuerdo. Me detengo para encararla, no tengo nada que temer._

**-doctor… es mejor tratar al paciente como un "ser viviente" y no como un "biológico"-**_hizo énfasis en las dos palabras, tan similares, pero tan diferentes.  
_**-escuche… no debe mezclarse sentimentalmente con los clientes-  
-paci…-  
-son clientes al fin al cabo, pagan para obtener un beneficio**-_le fui sincero, la mirada estaba llena de desconcierto._

**-si no tiene nada más que decirme… ve al 2° piso y tome los SV (signos vitales) de los "pacientes" 100 al 180… después busque a Queen y coméntale que me asistirá en consulta-** _mis ojos penetraron sus ojos rosados, a simple vista se notaba que su vista era virgen ante el dolor ajeno, con el tiempo aprenderá… de hecho… más pronto de lo que planeo…_

**-como diga… ¿pero no va a vigilarme?-  
-no-  
-¿Por qué…?-  
-llego hasta aquí, por su responsabilidad… así que puede hacer lo que te dije por usted misma-**_la deje sola en el pasillo y continúe con mi camino hacia las consultas diarias, tenía que prepararme psicológicamente para más tarde, había cirugía a corazón abierto._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**-¡Shadow! entiendo que no te guste esto de ser instructor pero ¡¿mandar a una estudiante a la sección de enfermos infecto-contagiosos, sin advertencia alguna?! Y lo peor es que casi iba a ver al paciente 175… ¡el que sufre de sífilis! ¡Y en estado terminal! Sabes lo traumatizante que seria para una joven de 15 años**_**-**__explota mi jefa, ¿realmente había sido tan malo? Me pidió que los instruyera y eso estaba haciendo._

**-si piensas que la estabas conduciendo al bien… has perdido la razón…-**_me leyó el pensamiento, no me sorprende, me conoce a la perfección. Y sabia que me impondría un castigo, lo que no entiendo es que me altero un poco, lo siento en mis arterias, el pulso se modifica como un deportista de alto rendimiento, pero no me interesa lo que pase conmigo ó mi carrera, si no…_

**-te dije al primer día… no seas tan duro con los chicos-**  
**-ella necesita aprender que no todo es azúcar y miel-  
-y tu algo de humanismo… por ello… te condeno Shadow The Hedgehog a estar con esa joven hasta el fin de sus días hospitalarias-** _levanto una ceja con escepticismo, sabía que hablaba en serio, pero por una razón, no me sentía molesto ó con el orgullo mallugado, era como… si no me conociera… como si lo me lo hubiera buscado…_

_Al día siguiente, no dormí lo suficiente, tenia demasiada adrenalina en mi sangre. No por las cirugías, ni la conferencia que tendré en unos días sobre los medicamentos nuevos, sino por el castigo que me dio Rouge la tarde anterior. A decir verdad… estaba emocionado… quizás porque era una experiencia nueva y fuera de lo rutinario. Solo me restaba ver que ocurría en esta nueva tarde.  
Bien, mire llegar a los grupos de Sonic, Jet, Blaze, Rouge y míos, sin embargo, aun no estaba mi "castigo" por tanto, no puedo ir a consulta, parte del castigo era esperarla a que llegara ó no empezaría mis labores, asimismo a la hora de salida, menudo fastidio._

**-¿Doctor?-  
-vayan a urgencias… harán curaciones menores y vendajes… tienen suerte hoy hubo un accidente y hay unos cuantos lesionados-**_el canario y la serpiente me obedecieron sin rechistar, me conocían lo suficiente para desafiarme. Me aleje un poco de la puerta de sala de espera para ver que realmente se fueron al lugar donde les indique, tras unos pasos más tarde, la vi llegar, impecable como siempre, en uniforme, claro está._

**-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-**_le miro molesto, lo que no soporto es la impuntualidad._  
**-mi mamá no llegaba y…-  
-no importa… vamos, tengo trabajo que hacer-**_le ordene interrumpiéndola, no tengo tiempo para escuchar pretextos vagos… bien trabaje con mi "asistente" en varias consultas, le solicité asuntos de enfermería como cualquier enfermera en trabajo. SV, aplicación de medicamentos por las 4 vías, parasito coprocultivos (para ver si hay parásitos en el tracto digestivo), hemocultivo (cultivo de bacterias en una muestra de sangre), en términos generales, análisis para exámenes, tendidos de cama y muchas cosas más._

_Así fue el resto de la semana, laboriosa, debido a unos atrasos, se acumulo mi trabajo y lo peor de todo, era temporada de enfermedades gastrointestinales e infecto-contagiosas, las más aburridas y molestas de la temporada, debido que llegan antes de la complicación, no son tan llamativas. Rematando, todos comenzaron a verme extrañados acerca de mi "estudiante": se supone que debe andar sola por el hospital, se vigilada de vez en cuando y solamente recibir instrucciones, hasta el metiche de diagnósticos comenzó a verme raro, no sé que piensen y no me interesa mientras yo conozca las razones verídicas de mi situación… todo continuo así hasta que llego el viernes, la hora de salida… excepto para mí._

**-no captas la idea verdad…-**_nuevamente mi jefa me llamo, estaba un tanto cansado y fastidiado, vi a tantos pacientes y la mayoría tenia enfermedades mentales, menuda pérdida de tiempo… sin embargo… la estudiante… emm… ¿Amathyst? Si ese es su nombre, les atendía por igual con tranquilidad profesional y paciencia adquirida por las practicas, lo que más me llamaba la atención era el tono de voz que utilizaba… suave y atento… espera ¿desde cuándo me había empezado a fijaren esos detalles? Ni siquiera en las enfermeras más experimentadas ó que he trabajado con ellas me he percatado en su forma de actuar._

**-¿Shadow? -  
-mh**_**-**__respondo, nuevamente me sumergí en el mar intrínseco de mis pensamientos, que comenzaban a ahogar mis hemisferios en confusión, pero salgo de estos tras escuchar la voz de mi colega-jefa.  
_**-escucha atentamente… es una estudiante, no trabaja aquí para que le digas que hacer de esa manera-  
-debe habituarse al campo clínico y que estará bajo presión todo el día… además, ya lleva más de la mitad de sus objetivos y ha aprendido más que otros estudiantes-**_me defendí con ferocidad, después de todo… no la había dejado sola tanto tiempo.  
_**-exacto… se supone que aprenda con un tutor, no sola… además, te pedí que estuvieras con ella… no que la hicieras trabajar más de lo que debe… aaah (suspiro) creo que será mejor que te levante el castigo-  
-¡ni creas! ¡No te lo pienso permitir!-**_me levante molesto, tome mi maleta que descansaba en la silla libre y me fui dando un portazo en la oficina. Gracias a la carga de trabajo y el hecho de que mi TA (tensión arterial) esta más alta de lo usual; durante la semana, mi mente se convirtió en una bomba y solamente faltaba el detonador, Rouge fue ese detonador._

_El filo en mi mirada asustaba a la gente a mí alrededor, incluyendo a mis colegas, varios niños lloraban con solo verme unos instantes, para alivio de todos. Salí del hospital, despidiendo energía pesada y densa, dirigiéndome con paso decidió a mi automóvil color verde esmeralda, un corvette del año. Mis pensamientos se enfocaron en el clima, la noche estaba fresca, me ayudo un poco para cambiar mi sistema autónomo de simpático (estado de alerta ó estrés) a parasimpático (relajado), camino más tranquilo pero ligeramente paranoico. Definitivamente no era mi día, desde el 9 de mayo ninguno ha sido mi día…_

**-Doctor, me permite un momento… ¿mañana iremos a piso para la actualización del kardex? (notas medicas para los pacientes)-**_volteo detrás de mí. Era la felina de ojos rosados, mire instintivamente mi muñeca, hacia mi reloj específicamente: faltaba un cuarto para las 21 horas (9 pm) me sorprendió verla aun, sola en la entrada del hospital._

**-¿no debes estar en tu casa?-  
-no puedo irme… mi madre ó padre pasan por mi-  
-y se les olvida pasar por usted-**_respondo mientras abro la cajuela e introduzco mi valija, cierro la misma, nuevamente giro con ella, pero no para continuar conversando, sino porque quiero ir al asiento del conductor. No me interesaba realmente porque estaba ahí_.

**-ambos trabajan hasta muy tarde… y no me permiten irme sola-  
-hmpt**-_subo al automóvil y enciendo el motor, bajo el cristal de la ventana y miro por el retrovisor. La estudiante de enfermería, comenzó a caminar alejándose de mi deportivo, regresando nuevamente a la entrada del hospital  
_**-es… realmente un sístole-**_**se**__ que lo decía para sí misma, pero me llamo la atención en cómo me llamo y el tono: no sonaba rencoroso ó molesto, al contrario, era el típico volumen de la decepción…_

_Me la pase el resto de la noche trabajado en mi tesis, bueno, parte de ella. No tenía idea porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto del "sístole" solamente es la inervación del corazón para contraerse, es únicamente un ritmo cardiaco. Comienzo a investigar en la web, asuntos nuevos acerca del corazón, puede que les hayan enseñado algo ajeno en el colegio, después de todo, le llevo de diferencia 5 años… Un momento, me detuve de teclear y mover el mouse del computador ¿me encontraba indagando algo tan obvio? Y lo peor de los casos ¿estaba investigando por ella? Me recargue en el respaldo de mi silla, sentía como los músculos de mi cara estaban contraídos y algunos ligeramente relajados, era la típica mirada de desconcierto._

**-necesito asearme**_**-**cerré la computadora portátil junto con los programas abiertos, me levante mecánicamente de mi asiento, comenzó a caminar por la oscuridad de mi despacho y pasillos, hasta llegar a un cuarto más pequeño y blanco, era el baño. Abrí la regadera y permití que llenara la bañera con agua fría. Empecé a quitarme la camisa que cubría mi tórax, después los zapatos y el resto de mi ropa (no tengo agallas para describir tantos detalles, soy muyyy cobarde T.T) empecé a introducirme en el agua fresca, comienzo a sentir como mis músculos se contraen, mis venas y arterias empiezan a estrecharse por las leyes de la física y natural del cuerpo… termine de asearme y decidí irme a dormir, aunque era temprano y deseaba continuar con mi proyecto, sin embargo, fue un día estresante además para rematar, tenia fatiga mental, era suficiente martirio a mi encéfalo y nervios…_

* * *

_Llego la nueva alba…_

_Bien era un día nuevo y por extraño que parezca, estaba ansioso de ir a trabajar, era una sensación nueva en mi hemisferio derecho, como describirlo… podía compararse con la primera cirugía encefálica que hice cuando era estudiante de medicina. _

_Mientras esperaba que saliera el pan de la tostadora, recordaba un poco en el sueño que tuve: un sueño extraño pero placentero, en el me veía abrazando a una persona, no me importaba quien era, me brindaba una calidez que nunca había sentido. Sin embargo, esa paz se convertía lentamente en desesperación, tenia taquicardia, mi tensión arterial crecía al igual que mi pulso, comenzó a sentir polidipsia (mucha sed), gire desesperado la figura frente a mi y abordé a besarle, me desconcertó mi acto, pero no me interesaba pensar lógicamente en ese momento, estaba disfrutando y demasiado, al grado que comencé a acariciar sus costados, tras unos segundos continuo bajando acariciando su piel suave… y ya saben que paso, era un sueño que vulgarmente se le conocen como "húmedo"._

_Desperté nuevamente al escuchar el sonido de la cafetera y el carbohidrato simple del trigo saliendo del aparato. En fin, era hora de desayunar, cuando escuche la puerta de mi casa abrirse. Salí de la cocina y era Sonic, apenas eran las cinco con cincuenta de la mañana y ya había empezado a fastidiar, que la triada ecología lo cubra. Sin embargo, mire como respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido por un largo rato… ó huyendo._

-**Shadow… viejo…-** _me saluda como si nada hubiese pasado._  
**-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-huy… yo que vengo a saludar a un colega…-  
-¿de quién estas huyendo?-**_se tensa de inmediato, di en el punto exacto. No soy estúpido para creerme que él estaba pasando casualmente por mi casa._

**-emm… es esa estudiante de enfermería llamada Amy…-  
-la eriza rosada… si es toda una sanguínea-**_antes ya la había estudiado, me di cuenta que tenia comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo con solo ver su exceso de entusiasmo.  
_-**esta perturbada conmigo… no me deja en paz ¡Dios mío!-**_este comenzó a jalarse las púas como señal de desesperación y frustración._

-**quieres calmarte… es temporal…-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué fundamenta tu respuesta?-**_**me**__ mira incrédulo._  
**-recuerda que son estudiantes… cuando terminen sus jornadas se irán del hospital-**_**r**__espondo como si no fuese la mayor cosa, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa dispuesto a marcharme al trabajo… sin darme cuenta del valor de mis palabras._

_Subí mi automóvil y para mi desdicha, tenía que llevar a mi compañero que sufría un trastorno mental debido al sexo femenino, no se necesitaba ser un experto para decir que la infante rosada había traumatizado un medico de diagnostico._

* * *

_El resto del día fue igual que los anteriores, consultas, visitas a los pacientes, urgencias y administración de medicamentos junto a mi grupo de estudiantes. En esta ocasión los mantuve juntos para enseñarles un poco sobre trabajo colaborativo, que es esencial en este campo laboral._

**-¿estás segura?-  
-si, no tiene porque temer señora, si la hace sentir mejor ¿podría ayudarme?-  
-si-  
-le agradezco… apoye la cabeza sobre la almohada… eso es…-**_escuche la voz de la felina de iris rosadas, Amathyst. La escuche detrás de la puerta de una de unidades de los pacientes, mi lado infantil quiso asomarse y ver que hacía, el opuesto me insistía que continuara. Sin embargo, me gano la curiosidad, miro por la una cuenca entre la puerta y el pared, la joven estudiante no cerro bien la puerta, entonces la vi._

_No me impresiono el baño de esponja tan bien realizado, ó que esa paciente fuese de carácter religioso extremista, no permitía que otras personas tocaran su cuerpo. Sino la sonrisa cálida, profesional y reconfortante de la joven felina, mostraba seguridad y confianza sin rayar a la altanería pero tampoco hipocresía. Nunca había visto una mueca así, fuera del consultorio claro, la mayoría de las encargadas de la salud que sonreía mostraba cansancio ó un gesto forzado._

_Me aleje ligeramente perturbado por lo que vi, mi lóbulo frontal y occipital aun no digería lo que observe hace un rato.  
Era una sonrisa dulce, muy dulce… espera un momento ¿me comporto como un imbécil por un gesto que tal vez esté bien actuado? Me comportaba como un niño que va a una juguetería por primera vez. Suspire y respire el aroma hospitalario para volver en si, no puedo permitirme distracciones así. Aunque, perderme en el lado imaginativo de mi ser es tentador, imaginarme la idea de que me dedicara una sonrisa de ese tipo era reconfortante…_

**-¡Shadow!-**_despierto de mi ensoñación de golpe por el molesto sonido de la voz del erizo azul._  
**-¿Qué quieres?-**_tras recuperar mis 5 sentidos rápidamente, le cuestiono como es habitual en mi. Observo a mí alrededor, continúo en el pasillo a unas puertas de la paciente que era atendida por la felina. Amathyst… su nombre comenzó a inundarme la cabeza, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía el tórax comprimido? Lo único similar a esto era la bronquitis._  
**-hasta que me respondes… me preguntaba que si estarías muy ocupado…-  
-no-** _mire que aun continuaba en el pasillo y comencé a caminar para alejarme.  
_**-no tienes idea de que te iba a decir… al menos déjame terminar-**_el erizo azul se coloreo de morado, no por la falta de oxigeno, sino porque se molesto de encéfalo a caudal (de cabeza a los pies).  
_**-no obstante, te incluye, por lo tanto es no-**_corte, me retire sin decirle nada, no estaba de humor, ni yo mismo entendía esa nueva sensación: frustración. En fin, deje a un lado eso, Ya era hora de ir a trabajar en consulta, me encargaría después de que mis estudiantes me auxiliaran en tomar la somatometría y explotación física._

* * *

_Una vez más, termina el día, sin embargo, no lo finalice con la misma energía que empecé, sino más depresivo, ni yo mismo entendía el porque, no estaba enfermo y me alimente bien, por lo tanto no es patológico… ¿será emocional? Me reí, es poco probable que sea de ese tipo, sin embargo aun así lo considere ¿Qué me afectaría emocionalmente? La única relación que tengo no llega más allá del compañerismo.  
Me distraje de mis pensamientos para sacar las llaves de mi carro y una vez más, la veo sentada en la entrada del hospital. Algo en mí ser, me indicaba que me acercara, después de todo, era pronto para regresar a casa. Doy un giro sobre mí mismo y me dirijo hacia con ella._

**-emm…hola doctor… disculpe no lo vi-**_se puso de pie y dio una ligera reverencia como señal de respeto.  
_**-¿no tienes a alguien que espere contigo?-**_corte, no entendí el porque de mi comportamiento, ó ¿Cuál fue mi motivación para hablarle? Simplemente, lo hice.  
_**-no, la mayoría se va sin pensarlo siquiera…-** _volvió a sentarse nuevamente, abrazando sus piernas. Mirando hacia el estacionamiento y su correspondiente entrada._  
**-tenia a 2 amigos: Queen y otro Wolf**_**-**__¿wolf? Si no mal recordaba era el flemático lobuno del grupo de Blaze, pelaje grisáceo y blanco.  
_**-¿y ellos que tienen que ver?-**i_nstintivamente me acerque a su lado pero manteniendo mi distancia. ¿Por qué me llamo la atención cuando menciono otros nombres?_

**-vera… Queen y Wolf ó el chico lobo me acompañaban hasta que pasaban por mí, era agradable su compañía y fue mi mejor amigo…-**_su nostalgia era notable. Lo que no pude explicar era el hecho que cerraba los puños con fuerza, de pronto sentí algo diferente en mis arterias, muy similar al enojo, pero no era tal, entonces ¿Qué es? Y en caso de que lo fuera ¿Por qué?._

**-lo miraba como un hermano…-**_sonrió con ternura. Mis músculos se contrajeron más, mis articulaciones de las falanges estaban al máximo de tensión, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué al oírle hablar de alguien ajeno, cambiaba mi sistema autónomo?  
_**-sin embargo, comenzó a distanciarse… y cuando nos dimos cuenta, el tenia novia, que el parecer, le pido que no se aproximara a nosotras-**_me relajo ante su tristeza. Y resoplo engreídamente, llamando su atención.  
_-**es un imbécil… dime ¿Quién fue tu amigo primero?-** **miro hacia el frente con seguridad de mi hipótesis.  
-Queen-  
-eso lo explica… el estaba enamorado de ella y te uso para aproximarse. Cuando no pudo seducir a Queen, busco a otra chica, uso el pretexto de los celos de su novia para botarte sin que él se vea culpable-**_así de sencillo debían decirse las cosas, crudas y sin rodeos. Mas la mirada de la adulta joven se lleno de tristeza, tristeza que me embargo rápidamente._

**-sin embargo…-**_volteo a verla a los ojos.  
_**-el está en la etapa del remordimiento-**  
**-¿Por qué dice eso?-**_me complace ver la curiosidad en sus orbes rosadas._  
**-el… no conozco su situación ó si esta realmente enamorado, pero no cambia el hecho aunque intente disimularlo, es infeliz… se permitió manipular, abandonar a sus amistades y seguí con su vida, pero se dio cuenta que si llegasen a terminar… estará solo, sin que nadie le reciba. Tiene miedo a la soledad y al abandono, es inseguro de si mismo… Por ello, hará lo que fuera para alargar esa relación… en caso de que terminaran, será tu decisión aceptarlo nuevamente ó no, mientras te haga bien… en mi caso, aunque haya pasado por un trauma severo, no dejare de considerarlo como un imbécil-  
-mmh ¿Por qué le llama…?-  
-solo un idiota dejaría de ver esa maravillosa sonrisa suya-**_voltee a otra dirección al darme cuenta de mi palabras, acaso ¿acaso la estaba defendiendo? ¿Maravillosa sonrisa? Era definitivo, algo me sucede y tengo que descubrirlo._

**-yo…-**v_olteo a verla y en vez de ver desconcierto, veo una suave sonrisa que se transforma gradualmente en una más alegre._  
-**gracias… usted no es tan frio como parece… ups… disculpadme, hable de más-**_me sonríe nuevamente con una mezcla extraña y fascinante de vergüenza con alegría. Al verla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí reconfortado y tranquilo._

**-descuida-l**_e devolví el gesto. No comprendo que sucedía conmigo, sospecho que es cierto lo que dicen por ahí: las sonrisas son contagiosas, como la viruela ó el resfriado común. Sacudí levemente mi cráneo, me relaje más, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en la patología que recién me había llegado, por tanto, cambiaria el tema._  
**-hace unas noches… te escuche diciéndome "sístole" a ¿Qué te referías?-  
-aah… mire, considero que las personas se rigen por los lados de su corazón… bueno, en parte…-** _me miro esperando que yo dijese algo. Ascendí con la mirada que prosiguiera, antes de corregir su "ideología" tenía que escuchar el porque de su teoría._

**-usted como sabe, Sístole y Diástole son 2 facetas del corazón. Sin embargo, considero que sístole por ser la contracción, es el lado fuerte e independiente de la persona. Mientras que Diástole es el lado suave y sensible de la misma, por ser la relajación del órgano cardiaco. Ambos lados, independientes tienen un valor importante, pero juntos, crean un corazón… vida-**_termino mientras movía las manos de izquierda, luego derecha para terminar haciendo un corazón con las mismas._

-**es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado-**_bufe, mire el estacionamiento con la frente en alto. Dando por entender que estaba confiado de mis palabras._  
**-es en el sentido poético…-  
-no deja de ser ridícula… una persona es regida por la dominancia de sus hemisferios cerebrales: intelectual y lógico, izquierdo; intuitivo e imaginativo, derecho. Nada más-**_cerré mientras la miraba a los ojos._  
**-eso lo sé, pero…-  
-si lo conoce, deje de lado esa idea tan absurda, será una profesional de la salud, no una poetiza. Deje el romanticismo para otros que estudiaron eso-**_corte. Tras unos segundos de verla a la cara, note como el brillo de sus orbes dejo de ser el mismo. Dejo de ser luminoso y vivo, cambiando graduablemente a opaco. La joven retiro la mirada de la mía y mostro una mueca similar a la sonrisa._

_Supe en ese momento que ya se había acabado mi tiempo de permanecer ahí y era hora de marcharme. Comencé a bajar las escaleras, hasta que lo escuche. Era el sonido de mi celular, lo cogí de mi bolsillo de mi bata y respondí a la llamada._

**-¿Qué ocurre Rouge?-  
**_**-Shadow es una emergencia… tienes cirugía ahora mismo. Es un paciente pre-escolar (entre los 4 a los 6) con trauma encefálica, varias laceraciones…-  
**_**-¿debido a qué**_**?-**__cuestione mientras me daba vuelta de regreso._  
**-**_**según los padres, un automóvil lo golpeo… ten cuidado, lo paramédicos me informaron que al parecer tiene una cardiopatía (enfermedad del corazón)-  
**_**-voy en camino-**_colgué la llamada y cerré el aparato, me acerque instintivamente a la felina de ojos rosados._

-**vamos ponte de pie**_-le apresure, en estos casos, no hay tiempo que perder, de hecho… no hay margen de error…  
_**-¿perdón?-**_se desconcertó  
_**-tenemos cirugía-**_**la**__ tome del brazo obligándole a ponerse de pie, casi arrastrándola la lleve corriendo ingresando nuevamente al hospital.  
_**-pe-pero no sé nada acerca de quirúrgica… Doctor… no puedo acceder… ¡Doctor!-**_me pedía detrás de mí. Yo proseguí sin soltarle, hasta llegar a unas puertas blancas con 2 ventanillas, era la zona del quirófano._ _Rápidamente la solté y comencé a quitarme la bata blanca, accesorios como la plumas y detalles._

**-podría escucharme… yo no he llegado a ese nivel-**_me pedía casi llorosa, pero no había tiempo para charlas. Me coloque mi uniforme quirúrgico color azul, me lave meticulosamente las manos, calce mis guantes y al finalizar, voltea a verla, aun no se arreglaba ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza? Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo._

**-¡¿Qué esperas una invitación?! ¡Cámbiate ya!-  
-doctor, yo…-la** _felina se mostraba asustada, trataba de calmarse lo más posible._  
**-escucha, en turno nocturno, son más escasas las enfermeras… de acuerdo-  
-doctor… yo**_**…-**__cada instante que pasaba, perdía más al paciente, no podía permitírmelo.  
_**-confió en ti…-**_me alejo de ella y me dirijo hacia interior de cámara quirúrgica. Efectivamente, había solamente una enfermera, Blaze y Sonic._

**-ya era hora…-**_me dijo mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia en uno de los costados, al parecer, había dañado una vena._  
**-bien…-  
-Shadow ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-**_interrumpe Blaze al ver a la estudiante en el lugar, tratando de contenerse al ver toda la sala ensangrentada y la cantidad de catéteres que perforaban la piel del niño.  
_**-puede hacerlo-  
-es una estudiante, puede ver desde afuera pero no participar, esta en 2 semestre…-  
-¡no había otras enfermeras a la mano, de acuerdo!**_**-**__explote. Odio que me contradigan_  
**-después discutimos ese tema… no vez que este mocoso esta pendiendo de un hilo-**_le recrimine.  
_**-¡Goldstar! Dame las pinzas de compresión-  
-¿Cu-cuales son?-  
-están en la charola-**_conteste mientras manejaba trataba de retirar con otras pinzas los trozos de concreto y vidrio que permanecían en una de las capas meníngeas, no podía creer el daño tan severo que poseía, había atravesado hasta la piamadre… ¿Qué clase de mentira le habían contado a Rouge? Pero eso no importaba, al retirar un trozo de vidrio, se abrió una arteria, por tanto comenzó a brotar la sangre de esta en forma de borbotones, aunque sea una pequeña, no dejaba de ser vital._

**- ¡joder! ¡¿Dónde está la pinza?! ¡Amathyst!**- _mi mente estaba tocando el borde de la presión._  
**-¡no sé cual es!-  
-¡muévete niña!-**_la voz de Blaze se hizo presente, antes de que volviera a exclamar su tardanza, apareció ante mí un par de pinzas compresivas, las cogí sin pensar y comencé a cerrar la abertura, sin embargo, justo cuando termine, el paciente comenzó a tener un colapso cardiaco, no se equivocaron los paramédicos respecto a la cardiopatía, cada milisegundo los números cambiaban de color, dejando de ser blancos a rojos. Era hora del desfibrador, pero ¿Dónde estaba? Sonic suministraba adrenalina para revivir el corazón mientras Blaze hacia resucitación, ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Amathyst?!._

**-¡niña! ¡el equipo de resucitación!-  
-¿Dónde esta?-  
-¿no conoces otra oración? ¡Traerlo de inmediato!- **_note de inmediato que esta no se movía, ni para pestañar.  
_**-Blaze ve por el desfibrador, yo continuo-**_esta se alejo rápidamente y continúe con la labor. Cada segundo que pasaba, el EKG (electrocardiograma) se aproximaba a la línea recta. Una vez a mi lado el equipo, tome las paletas y la felina más grande las barnizo del gel especial._

**-¡despejen!-**_ordene de inmediato y comencé a inducirle electricidad al infantil tórax, los numero continuaban rojos, hasta que… sonó la línea el EKG, señal de que ya no había signos vitales… ya no tenía caso de continuar.  
_-hora de muerte… 21 horas con 15 minutos-_comento Sonic mientras miraba el reloj de pared. Quede en shock total, en todos mis años jamás había fallado una cirugía… y menos de esta magnitud…_

**-Blaze… encárgate de informar a los padres…-**_comento asimismo dejo la paletas en la maquina y desactivo el desfibrador.  
_**-llévate a la chica**-_mientras me volvía hacia el cuerpo para terminarlo, no para intentar salvarle, sino para reconstruirle un poco, nada más por estética. Mientras termino de arreglar el cráneo escucho pasos y la puerta abrirse._

* * *

**-¡maldición!-**_exclame mientras impactaba mi puño contra la pared, me hice una herida menor, pero que me importaba, no se comparaba con la cuchillada en mi orgullo. Mi hemisferio izquierdo estaba furioso, el derecho le inundaba más de emociones contraproducentes, me deje caer hasta el suelo del pasillo solitario y recargue mi encéfalo en mis falanges de la muñeca derecha, cerré mis ojos y comencé a respirar. No tenía deseos de mirar u escuchar a nadie…_

-**Doctor…-**_**j**__odido destino, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? No me digne a constarle, me puse de pie, ignorando a la estudiante de enfermería._  
**-lo siento… perdóneme que haya defraudado su confianza… es frustrante el haber perdido una vida tan joven…-**a_gregaste con sollozos. Voltee a verte con pereza._

**-no me importa si murió joven ó anciano… ¡arruino mi reputación, 5 años de perfecto record fue arruinado sin esfuerzo en una intervención quirúrgica tan simple!… esa muerte quedara en mi expediente y reducirá mis referencias cuando quiera abandonar esta imitación de hospital.-  
-Doctor-  
-escuche… que clase de enfermera no esta preparada…-  
-yo… soy una estudiante y estoy en segundo semestre… no hemos visto quirúrgica- **_sus ojos comienzan a tornarse más brillosos, la voz presenta síntomas clave de balbuceo.  
_**-esa no es excusa, tu obligación es esta preparada para todo… sin excepción**_-le recriminé, no me importaba si es estuante ó doctora, la misión es la misma: mantener la vida._

**-lo sé… se que una enfermera debe estar preparada para todo, pero nunca me imagine entrar a quirófano tan pronto…**_-comenzó a llorar, tapándose el rostro._**  
-si no tienes fortaleza para soportar estas situaciones… no mereces trabajar en esta carrera ó otra…-**_me aparte de su lado sin decirle más. Entregue mi reporte a mi jefa, quien estaba dispuesta a hablar conmigo, pero la comunicación se requieren 2 y no estaba dispuesto a participar. Continúe hasta el llegar al estacionamiento, monte mi automóvil y me dispuse a conducir, tras el primer semáforo nocturno. Mi mente se enfoco en el resentimiento hacia la "enfermera ". Ya estaba cansado de verla todos los días de mi vida, de mi carrera, pero no puedo deshacerme de ella hasta que la Rouge me levante el castigo…_

_Me detengo de golpe, solamente miro el volante de mi automóvil, mi órgano cardiaco comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza.  
__**-exacto… se supone que aprenda con un tutor, no sola… además, te pedí que estuvieras con ella… no que la hicieras trabajar más de lo que debe… aaah (suspiro) creo que será mejor que te levante el castigo-**__recordé las palabras de Rouge, actué de forma violenta al escucharle que me la revocaría. Si hubiese aceptado, esto no habría pasado, pero no permití su acción_ por… _¿Por qué lo habré hecho? Un momento… ni siquiera se la razón, he enloquecido, ¡¿Qué carajos me pasa?! Si no es patológico-físico, es mental… pero manda señales a mi sistema nervioso para actuar y pensar como un idiota. Despierto de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un claxon detrás de mí, aun estaba en la carretera, nuevamente me puse en marcha y decidí olvidarme de ese asunto, ya no me quebraría la mentalidad respecto a esa idiota…_

* * *

_Un nuevo amanecer_

_Para unos un día común, para los esperanzados un día nuevo, para los fracasados un momento más para sufrí y los imbéciles como yo, solo es la continuidad de rotación de la tierra consigo el movimiento lunar. Me levante desganado, frustrado por la intervención fallida de la noche anterior y como bono extra, no pude dormir profundamente._

**-mmh… estúpido día… estúpido aseo personal… estúpido pan que se tarda en salir del tostador… estúpido repartidor del periódico-**_me la pase llamando "estúpido" a toda cosa "viviente" con que me topara, desde que salí de mi cama hasta llegar al hospital. No tenía más opción que maldecir en mi mente, tuve que fingir buena cara para complacer a mi jefa sobre el trato profesional hacia el paciente y para rematar, mis estúpidos alumnos ya habían llegado._

**-buenas tardes Doctor…-**_saludo la pajarilla que responde al nombre de Karinka Queen.  
_**-vete a C.E.Y.E (centro de esterilización y equipo (el nombre puede variar dependiendo del hospital))-**_respondí de mal modo. Esta se fue de inmediato al percibir el tono de mi voz. Tras de ella venia corriendo la serpiente que corresponde al nombre de Selek BerryBell._

**-Doctor, lamento la tardanza. Vera…-  
-no me interesa, ve a hospitalización… te faltan varios objetivos que cubrir-**_sin decirme nada se marcho. Para mi desgracia… Amathyst Goldstar… desde que la conocí, no ha hecho nada sino problemas, arruino mi maldita existencia, mi carrera, mi perfecta carrera… ¡Todo! ¡todo lo que me interesaba realmente en la vida! Desde que ingreso al hospital, no, desde que decidió volverse enfermera._

**-… Doctor… buenas…-  
-calla y ven… iremos a urgencias-**_le interrumpí sin mirarla. No quería saber nada de ella. No me importaba si Rouge me despedía, ya había perdido mucho. Aunque suene exagerado, ¿no pensarían lo mismo si alguien llegase de la nada y arruina tu esfuerzo de más de 5 años en tan solo 15 minutos? El día continuaba hasta que pasaron a las 17 horas (5 PM), no fue precisamente un placer: los pacientes estaban más insoportables y menos colaborativos, ni menciono que la mayoría eran casos insignificantes como desmayos y vómitos con sangre. Llego un momento en que la actitud de mi estudiante se volvió insoportable, tanto que me lo recrimino en cara una paciente obesa que sufría de hipertensión y fue para curarle una herida en el brazo, seguramente creyó la muy estúpida que puede aliviar la tensión ejercida por la sangre al cortarse, ¿Cómo lo sé? La herida es limpia, quiero decir, es recta y firme. En otras palabras: intencional._

**-doctor, esa enfermera es muy desagradable… mira que tener esa cara de perro regañado…-**_soy voz chillona me saca de mis pensamientos, mecánicamente volteo a verla por primera vez en el día. Me sorprendió la profunda tristeza que albergaba su mirada, era la primera vez que la miraba tan flemática, tan depresiva ¿Dónde quedo esa vitalidad tan común en ella? Acaso era mentira…_  
**-es una estudiante… es su primer día… está nerviosa-**_le defendí, espera… ¿le defendí? ¿Mentí por ella? Bien, que bajo he llegado. ¡¿Por qué joder le estoy defendiendo si ella arruino el perfecto equilibrio de mi vida?! ¡¿acaso marco tanto en mí interior?! Me detengo en seco, sin razonar mucho, me lleve a la estudiante fuera de urgencias, camine entre los pasillos hasta que encontré un lugar "solo" donde pueda hablar más abiertamente con ella._

**-¿Qué pasa contigo?-**_le suelto el brazo y evito el contacto visual, ni yo mismo sabia que hacía, solo obedecía lo que el hemisferio derecho me dictaba y el izquierdo lograba procesar._

**-mira… no me interesa porque estas en este estado… simplemente…-**_miro hacia con ella y veo en sus ojos cubiertos de liquido provenientes de sus glándulas salivales, acompañados de lo que parecían ser sollozos._

**-yo… yo no puedo… snif lo siento… de verdad… cada paciente que veo… a ese niño… ese inocente niño… por mi culpa se murió antes de tiempo**_-se desplomo hasta el suelo donde comenzó a llorar violentamente.  
_**-tiene razón doctor… ¡no sirvo para este trabajo, soy demasiado débil!-**_**e**__xclamo entre sollozos. Comenzó a inundarme su frustración, pero era mi propio dolor el que inundo al verla en ese estado… no podía tolerarlo… me había acostumbrado a su sonrisa vespertina y su entusiasmo hacia su labor… me senté a su lado y resople suavemente._

**-sabes… lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ese niño fue fallecer-  
-¿pero que dices? Le fue arrebatada la vida a esa pobre criatura-**_**l**__a joven me miro desconcertada, sus orbes húmedas me sorprendieron. Le cogí el rostro suavemente y comencé a secarle las lágrimas._

**-no observaste con detenimiento… el infante tenia marcas de cigarrillos debajo de los antebrazos y ligeras cicatrices, pero no mostraba señales de desnutrición-  
-¿Qué… snif…que quieres decir?-**_un poco más tranquila._  
**-ese niño era maltratado por sus padres y lo cuidaban nada más por compromiso… este no fue arrollado por un auto, sino arrojado por las escaleras, no sé si fue accidental ó por terceras personas, pero actuaron nada más por "el que dirán" si hubiera sobrevivido a la cirugía, solo habría 2 opciones: parálisis parcial ó total hasta retraso mental. Hubiera sido peor para el pequeño… a esta clase de situaciones, les llamo muerte piadosa-**_termino mientras le masajeo detrás de la orejas, después de todo, fui yo quien la llevo al quirófano a la fuerza._

**-shif… es-estas seguro…-  
-¿cada cuando me equivoco?-  
-casi nunca doctor-  
-entonces… no dudes de mi palabra… aun eres inexperta, pero no es pretexto para dejar tu carrera… serás una buena enfermera, solamente…-**_sentí como un peso extra caía sobre mi, un par de extremidades rodeaban mi tórax y un cráneo se recargaba en este, en otras palabras, estaba recibiendo… emm… ¿un abrazo? si un abrazo. Mi cuerpo estremeció al sentir como ejercía presión en su agarre, entonces comenzaron a desatarse un sin número de síntomas: por más que intentara hablar, no pude por la polidipsia, al surgir la taquicardia (aceleración del ritmo cardíaco), aumento mí TA (tensión arterial) y mi rostro con mi encéfalo eran cubiertos por un manto de febrícula (comúnmente: calentura), incluso mi aparato digestivo estaba sufriendo peristaltismo (movimiento) sin que yo haya ingerido alimento y lo peor de todo ¡Era que me sentía bien!_

_¿Qué clase de enfermedad hace que te sientas bien aun cuando sufres un sin número de síntomas? Debo tener un tumor en mi encéfalo ó un derrame en ambos hemisferios ¡joder! ¡Odio no tener una respuesta concreta! Sin saber que hacía, la rodee de la misma forma que ella , atrayéndola hacia mi pecho y comencé a delirar, ya no sabía que razonar, llege a un Shock mental y ya no tenía control de mis actos. Haciendo caso a los impulsos eléctricos que me inducia el hemisferio, comencé a mover los labios de forma pausada._

**-me… me alegro que…vuelvas a… sonreír**-_comente. Genial ahora me faltaba la respiración, pero continuaba estando consciente.  
_**-gracias-**_voltea a verme y me sonríe abiertamente. Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera más, consigo la frecuencia respiratoria. Le sonreí igualmente, me alegraba la idea de que esa sonrisa fuera exclusivamente para mí. Era oficial… tenia un tumor cerebral que dañaba mi hemisferio racional, pero ¿Qué importaba? Jamás, ni siquiera cuando me dieron el reconocimiento del año por mejor medico, jamás me había sentido así: libre y feliz, sobre todo feliz. Una vez más nos volvemos a inundar en ese profundo sopor de locura y placer ejercido por el lóbulo cerebral parietal. Bueno hasta que sonó mi celular. De mala gana me aleje de la joven estudiante y conteste resignado la llamada._

**-¿deseas algo Rouge?**-_trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, aun tenia la respiración agitada._  
_**-repórtate en cirugía ahora mismo-**_**  
-¿Cuál es el caso?-**_me aleje de Amathyst y me puse de pie._  
_**-el doctor de ginecología no ha llegado del viaje de conferencia y tiene un parto de alto riesgo programado**_**-  
-de acuerdo, iré de inmediato…-** _cerré el teléfono y estaba dispuesto a marcharme, sin embargo volteo detrás de mí. La estudiante se ponía de pie sonriente, una vez más volví a actuar sin razonar demasiado._

* * *

**-¿te enseñaron algo sobre cuidado materno-infantil?-**_no iba a cometer el mismo error 2 veces, ya no, nunca más.  
_**-si-  
-bien, sígueme-  
-¿disculpe?-  
-iras a quirófano…-  
-pe-pero…-  
-necesitas deshacer ese miedo, el retenerte no te hará ningún bien… además… no permitiré que participes-**_le comento mirándola a los ojos. La joven asistió aceptando mi propuesta. Lo que no deseo es que tenga miedo por ocurrido por el niño, y la mejor forma de superarlo en hacerle de frente._

_Ambos comenzamos a dirigirnos nuevamente a la zona de quirófanos, tras pasar unos pasillos blancos y conglomerados de gente, entramos al quirófano numero 4.  
Ambos nos comenzamos a calzar el uniforme quirúrgico y entramos donde yacía la futura madre, esperando a ser atendida. Presentaba sudoración excesiva, respiración agitada al grado de utilizar la VO (vía oral) para respirar, en ciertos momentos gritaba de dolor. Ya era hora del parto._

-**bien, es hora… escuche, haga todo lo que digo-**_le ordene mientras me colocaba en posición. Amathyst se ubicaba al lado de la madre y le cogía de la mano.  
_**-¿q- Que dijo? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DIOS!-  
-el doctor le dice que escuche lo que el comanda… no se preocupe, yo le apoyare-**_le sonríe de forma reconfortante, cálida. La madre trataba de responder al gesto, pero su rostro se endurece al momento al sentir una contracción._

**-diablos ¿Cómo se dice coloquialmente?… ¡puje! Cada vez que sienta una contracción, hágalo-  
-¿Qué?-  
-cuando sienta una contracción, intente pujar…-**_le explica la joven estudiante mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano. La progenitora volvió a su gesto doloroso y trato de seguir mis indicaciones, a su vez, gritaba como una desquiciada y apretaba con fervor el cuerpo del brazo de Amathyst… era agotador soportar el escándalo de la madre y concentrarse en el producto que saliera ileso ¿Cómo le hacia Silver en este trabajo?… una vez más la madre volvió a sentir una contracción y comenzó a visualizarse la cabeza del producto. Bien, un poco más y saldría del útero…_

_El segundo y tercer intento, la cabeza…  
El cuello y el primer hombro al cuarto y quinto intento… ya veía porque era de alto riesgo, la madre es demasiado frágil para el tamaño del producto, un bebe con pinta de 4 ó 5 kilogramos de peso y para ser más laborioso el producto también estaba llorando…  
Del sexto al octavo, ya era visible el abdomen del producto. Solamente bastaba 2 intentos más para liberar al bebe de su prisión muscular._

**-vamos señora usted puede. Solo 2 intentos más-  
-sie… siento que me muero…-**_escuche su voz cansada. Una vez más escuche un alarido penetrante, pertenecía a la madre, dio el empujón extra para poder extraer el bebé y cortar el cordón umbilical._

**-ah… felicidades… es un varón-**_comente mientras le pedía con la mirada a la felina de ojos rosados que viniese conmigo para darle los primeros cuidados neonatales. Esta se me acerca de inmediato, coge al niño y se dirige hacia el otro extremo donde otras enfermeras le harían los cuidados necesarios. Todo marchaba bien hasta que sonó una vez más… EKG marcaba números rojos, su corazón ejerció demasiado esfuerzo para un solo momento._

**-¡el desfibrador!**_-ordene de inmediato. Una enfermera me lo trajo rápidamente, aplico el gel y una vez más trataba de darle vida al corazón que fallaba, observaba como la madre rebotaba sobre sí misma y escuchaba el sonido estresante del Electrocardiograma en números carmesíes. Intente tres veces seguidas, cada una más intensa que la anterior, no permitiría que se repitiera la misma escena._

**-¡señora! ¡Usted puede hacerlo! ¡Hágalo por su hijo!-**_animaba Amathyst a la distancia, no podía acercarse debido al riesgo de ser electrocutada. Bien eso cambio mucho la situación, justo después del 4° intento, los molestos números rojos cambiaron rápidamente a blancos, dando señal de volvía en sí._

**-Doctor…-**_la pequeña se me acerca con la mirada aliviada y una sonrisa satisfactoria.  
_**-llévenla a CI (cuidados intensivos)-**_ordene, pero sin quitarle la mirada a la joven estudiante. Jamás la había visto tan emocionada, tan alegre, su rostro era muy similar a mi expresión cuando logre aquella cirugía arriesgada de corazón. Ambos salimos del quirófano y revise la hora que marcaban las 20 horas con 45 minutos, miraba como mis colegas de trabajo se despedían de sus estudiantes. Ya era tiempo que los alumnos regresaran a sus casas. De detuve en un pasillo al analizar mis propias palabras como hacían efecto en mí ser. Por alguna razón, esa hora era la peor de todas, no sabía porque, simplemente, lo sentía en mí pecho, como mi musculo cardiaco se encogía. Además… ya no sentía esa ira y rencor de la noche anterior, de hecho… ahora que lo analizaba, estaba molesto por algo insignificante y que fácilmente podía superar, si es así… ¿Qué fue el detonante?_

**-Doctor… lo de hace un rato… fue maravilloso… ¡nunca había presenciado algo así!-**_interrumpes mis pensamientos con tu entusiasmo habitual, sonrio una vez más, me alegra tanto verte encantada por algo tan común, me pregunto ¿continuaras así? Me rio de mi cuestión, ¿Qué clase de idiota duda del carácter de una persona como Amathyst? Estoy seguro… casi que podía jurar, que ella continuara siendo la misma inocente de siempre…_

**-Amathyst-**_una tercera voz de escucha, era una felina de melena plateada. Quien saludaba de manera elegante._  
**-mamá… ¡llegaste temprano**_**!…-**__esta se detiene y voltea a verme._  
**-doctor…-  
-puedes irte… yo hare el informe-  
-gracias… gracias por esta hermosa experiencia… nunca la olvidare-  
-adios-**_me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi despacho para continuar con el historial clínico de la paciente que recién atendí._

* * *

**-bien, bien… es oficial… gracias a ti no volveremos a tener estudiantes-  
-¡hmpt! Hice bien mi trabajo-**_una vez más, me mire encerrado en la oficina de la murciélago. Ahora no entendía la razón de su llamada._  
**-escucha… no sé si tuviese una horrible infancia ó algo… fuiste rudo con ella la primera semana, te lo paso… que la hayas sobreexplotado puedo tolerarlo, ¡Pero llevar a una estudiante a quirófano dos veces sin que esté preparada psicológicamente, eso ni con las "perlas de la virgen" te lo perdono! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡dame una razón lógica y coherente para no despedirte!-  
-no lo sé-**_conteste sin rodeos, porque no tenia idea del porque de mis actos… tal vez, porque me gustaba trabajar con alguien entregado a su labor._  
**-¿Eh?-**_mi respuesta la desconcertó por completo. Semejante mirada de estúpida que puso.  
_**-no… sabes… porque…-  
-así es… simplemente lo hice-**_respondí mientras voltee a ver la ventana, las luces nocturnas, daban una hermosa impresión de calidez y calma._

**-me me vengas con eso…-**_la voz de Rouge cambio a sarcástica. Me mira con incredulidad, solo significaba una cosa: No haría caso a mis palabras._  
**-mira es una niña de acuerdo… no se te vaya a ocurrir otra barbaridad así… entiendo que la quieras a tu lado porque es una linda persona…-  
-a… mi lado…-**volteo a verla atónito.  
**-no fijas ser tonto, Amathyst si es encantadora tanto dentro como fuera del hospital… pero no deja de ser menor de… acaso tú… no estás…-**_Rouge callo de inmediato al ver mi mirada desconcertante. Ahora que lo pienso, analizo todo lo ocurrido desde el inicio hasta el fin, el hecho que aceptara su castigo sin rechistar, que haya enfurecido cuando había hablado sobre levantarme el castigo, aunque era una estudiante, quería trabajar con ella hasta turnos dobles incluso en quirófano, no la elegí porque era grandiosa respecto a su trabajo… más bien…era_

**-Shadow… olvida todo lo que te dije y no le des más vueltas al asunto-**_**comento**__ presurosa, su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento al ver mi sonrisa._  
**-me… gusta…-  
-¡Calla Shadow! ¡Sabes que el juramento de Hipócrates te lo prohíbe!-  
-la quiero para mi…-  
-el decálogo de enfermería dice: que no deben tener una relación con los médicos, pacientes u otros encargados de la salud más allá de la cordialidad…-** _me puse de pie, tome mi botiquín y me dispuse a marcharme._

**-¡Shadow The Hedgehog! Es un delito tratar de seducir a una joven de su edad…-  
-gracias por darme la respuesta-  
-Shadow… ¡¿acaso eres pedófilo?!-**_y fue lo último que escuche de ella._

_Por fin comprendí mi estado… si me había enfermado de un virus Cosmopolitan, sus síntomas son múltiples, pero no te hacen sentir enfermo ó débil, cualquiera es propenso a ese virus tan letal y presiso afecta cada órgano vital en nuestro interior… Es amor… si esa maldita enfermedad me había dado en el blanco… pero mi cerebro regido por la lógica y cordura, evitaba darme cuenta. Ahora que sabia lo que sentía… faltaría que la tierna estudiante se fijara en mi de forma sentimental… después solo me restaba hablar de forma sincera… después de todo… no me daría el lujo de perder mi "diástole"_

* * *

_como les parecio? quizas no sea muy Hurt pero es una historia para todo publico :D eso creo =O jeje, podran con el ultimo capitulo... =D  
jejeje. bye by byeeeee  
_

_gracias por los Reviews!! xD me animan muchooooo!_


	3. introducción: Diastole

**Introducción, Diástole**

Antes que nada, gracias por los lindos reviews que dejan, son una buena dosis de motivación, aquí les va la segunda parte de esta maravillosa historia hospitalaria…

**Nota:** continuo usando términos médicos, si no comprenden, busquen un diccionario ó lean los paréntesis

**Nota_2:** diástole (desde mi punto de vista) es el lado más humano, por tanto, los siguientes capítulos son más humanísticos y ligeramente (hasta demasiado) fuera del ámbito hospitalario.

* * *

_Un nuevo amanecer surge del oriente…_

_Me desperté con una nueva motivación para vivir, era una sensación nueva y excitante, aun más grande que mi carrera hospitalaria, de hecho más que mi vida. Ahora no solamente me enfocaría en mi carrera, sino también buscaría la manera de conducir a la felina de ojos rosados al mismo camino que ella me condujo ciegamente. Era un cambio muy fuerte en mi personalidad, sin embargo, si soy capaz de hacer tres turnos seguidos sin descansar, puedo con esta nueva faceta de mi vida._

**-mmh… será un reto… tanto personal como legal-**_comente mientras desayunaba en mi casa, me dispuse a pensar en una estrategia para evitar ambas. Mire el reloj, aun es temprano, pero aun así, tome mi maletín y me dispuse a ir al trabajo. Durante el trayecto, imagine la idea, la sensación e incluso el sabor de tener a una persona que te espere para ir a almorzar ó cenar en vez de ser atendido adecuadamente, sonreí ante la idea ¿Cómo se sentiría? De hecho… debo trabajar sobre mi lado emocional ó terminaría diciéndole: "siento una fuerte atracción física, sexual y emocional hacia ti" claro, soy el único ser vivo que puede declararse como una máquina. Me percate que me encontraba por los alrededores del hospital, comencé a maniobrar con el automocvil, termine de estacionarme, continuaba pensando si habría un libro de consejos respecto al tema, que haya aceptado lo que siento, no significa que haría de lado mi carácter junto con mi orgullo… para mi mala suerte, alguien ya había empezado a fastidiarme el día._

**-¡Shadow! ¡hermano! ¿Cómo amaneciste?-**_saluda Sonic desde la puerta del copiloto ¿Por qué baje el cristal de la ventana?_  
**-¿Qué quieres?-  
-¿quieres ir a…? hey… ¡Shadow! ¡AAh!**-_subí la ventana para evitar seguir escuchándolo, me reí internamente, había comprimido sus falanges por "accidente" y miraba como lloriqueaba como un infante de nivel pre-escolar, este día no podía mejorar más…_

* * *

_Unas horas más tarde, mi trabajo ya había comenzado, no me interesaba si estaban enfermos de tos, dermatitis (inflamación de la piel) hasta un caso interesante como "el pie de atleta" en la cavidad oral de un varón, solamente miraba el reloj… ansioso de que marcaran las 14 horas_

-**Usted de nuevo_…-_**_comente al ver al mismo Ornitorrinco que le había diagnosticado cáncer pulmonar. Este se sentó en la silla frente a mi y me miro con ojos cansados._  
**-quiero tener… (toser) una consulta normal… (toser)-**_levante la ceja escéptico. "normal" esta enfermo de un padecimiento crónico-degenerativo, que, sin importar la el camino, terminara en la muerte. Debe estar en la etapa del duelo, aun no acepta la realidad de su situación, por tanto… debe estar solo… si, eso es, las personas que enferman de cáncer, si tienen familia, suelen aceptarlo, pero cuando la situación es contraria… sin oponerme, me puse de pie para cumplir su deseo. Le pedí que se ubicara en la camilla a unos 4 pasos de él, mientras yo revisaba los SV y la somantometria, sacados por una de las enfermeras._

**-¿Por qué ha venido?-**_pregunte mientras me dirigía con tras dejar de leer y lavarme las manos. Comencé a revisar su cráneo, la integridad de su cabello y piel regional, la limpieza de las cavidades auditivas. Al finalizar, baje hasta el rostro, con una lámpara de pluma, revise sus reflejos foto-receptores de sus ojos (cuando se dilata ó contrae la pupila)…_  
**-quiero saber… si hay una medicina para… recuperarme de la… quimioterapia…-**_comento entre cortamente, mientras terminaba la exploración física. Había tardado mucho en su respuesta. Confirmando mis sospechas, no había nadie quien preguntara por su estado de salud ó que velara por él. Ese es el principal problema del cáncer, tiende a ser más psicológico que somático_.

**-le sugiero que deje de usar la medicina para aliviar su soledad-**_le respondo sin verlo, ya que me entretuve escribiendo._  
_**-¿pero que dice?-**el paciente se desconcertó por mis palabras, que sorpresa._  
**-escuchadme, ¿usted tiene familia ó algún conocido?-  
-no-  
-deje las quimioterapias…**_-le sugerí, al mismo tiempo me dirigía a mi escritorio_.  
**-¿Qué disparates dice? Es lo único que puede salvarme-  
-hmpt… escuche… la quimioterapia podrá ser un gran beneficio… económicamente hablando. Es buena para destruir células cancerígenas… sin embargo, también lo es con las sanas, provocando un daño adverso y no garantiza que se cure. Es mejor morir dentro de unos 4 años, que acelerar el proceso a 4 meses-**_el paciente de edad media me miro un tanto desconcertado por mis palabras. Le entregue la receta con algunos medicamentos como oxido de magnesio para los mareos y paracetamol en caso de que el dolor muscular llegase a ser intenso, lo cual es raro._

_Instintivamente mire mi reloj. Ya marcaba las 14 horas con treinta minutos, ya debían haber llegado, me puse de pie y me dispuse a marcharme, sin antes…_

**-use el tiempo que le quede para hacer por lo menos un conocido… esa es la cura para su enfermedad-**_le recomendé. Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí hacia la sala de espera, donde mis estudiantes y la criatura que había tatuado su nombre hasta el endocardio (la capa más profunda del corazón) de mi corazón. Cuando llege a mi objetivo, observe la sala, había muchos rostros enfermos, algunos preocupados, otros desastrosos y muy poco alegres, sin embargo, no estaba mi rostro gentil y compasivo._

**-debio retrasarse el camion ó su progenitora volvio a pasar tarde por ella-**_decidí esperar ahí, después de todo, no por nada se le llama "sala de espera"…_

* * *

_Jeje, ¿Qué nos esperara de ahora en adelante? Solo hay un modo de saberlo…! es esperar a que venga el siguiente capitulo! xD_

_wIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Bye by byeeee_


	4. Chapter 4: diastole

_**Diástole**_

**Nota:** continuo usando términos médicos, si no comprenden, busquen un diccionario ó lean los paréntesis  
**Nota_2:** diástole (desde mi punto de vista) es el lado más humano, por tanto, los siguientes capítulos son más humanísticos y ligeramente (hasta demasiado) fuera del ámbito hospitalario.  
**Nota_3:** algunas partes son algo "intensas".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí hacia la sala de espera, donde mis estudiantes y la criatura que había tatuado su nombre hasta el endocardio (la capa más profunda del corazón) de mi corazón. Observe la sala, había muchos rostros enfermos, algunos preocupados, otros desastrosos y muy poco alegres, sin embargo, no estaba mi rostro gentil y compasivo, decidí esperar ahí, después de todo, no por nada se le llama "sala de espera"…_

* * *

_Pasaron 45 minutos más, todos me miraban extrañados por mi presencia en ese lugar, después de todo ¿Qué hacia un medico en ese lugar? Tal vez a un paciente, puede ser su hora de descanso ó simplemente nada… a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que esperaba a una joven adulta felina de ojos rosados, pero nada, ni rastro de ella.  
Opte por preguntarle a mi jefa, después de todo, ella debía saber la razón. Me puse de pie y continúe caminando por aquella habitación, no me importo rozar con la gente enferma, de hecho, mis suprarrenales administraban en mi torrente sanguíneo ligeras dosis de adrenalina, señal de ansiedad y aceleración. Me desvié de mis pensamientos al verme reflejado en el cristal de la puerta, me asegure que no hubieses nadie en la oficina, entre sin llamar._

**-Shadow… ¿Qué ocurre?-**_me miraste desconcertada, dejando de lado las cuentas hospitalarias, ¿acaso te es extraño mis visitas?  
_**-que yo recuerde, no te mande a llamar**…-_eso responde a mi cuestión, es tiempo de otras respuestas. Me acerque sin sentarme hacia el escritorio y le mire con seriedad._

**-¿hoy es un día festivo ó hay evento en otro lugar? -  
-no… no creo-  
-si es así… ¿hoy les dieron día libre? Ó algo-  
-de que… ¿hablas de los estudiantes de enfermería?-ascendí mecánicamente.  
-Shadow… ¿no recuerdas? Ellos terminaron sus prácticas ayer, ya término el mes de prácticas de las escuelas. Podrás descansar y continuar con tu vida-**_me responde sencillamente. ¿Acaso ya habían finalizado? ¿Tan pronto? Mi rostro se mostro desorientado, no me había percatado del tiempo…_

**-mmh… ¿Cuándo volverán?-  
-¿ellos? No bromees, no volverán… bueno a este hospital-  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás segura?!-**_me alarme. Mi musculo cardiaco reacciono violentamente a la adrenalina, mi hemisferio izquierdo, quien trabajaba para buscar una buena explicación, estaba colapsando al igual que el derecho. Después de todo… no sabía nada de ella… más que su nombre y el apellido, no tengo conocimiento de su ubicación ó circulo familiar, que es lo que quiere ó que busca con esta carrera y aun así, relajo mi cerebro, hasta encontrar el significado de aquella palabra: paz._

-**por supuesto… en enfermería, es usual rotar hospitales, es muy raro, casi imposible que repitan el hospital…**-_la sonrisa profesional de Rouge cambio gradualmente al darse cuenta de la razón de mi visita._

**-Shadow… mmh… no puede ser… escucha ella es menor de ella. A tu lado, sería como tu hermana pequeña. No te preocupes, ya habrá otras chicas maduras para ti-**_se ríe. No lo hace con malas intensiones, sin embargo…  
_**-hubiera estado dispuesto a esperar…-  
-¿Qué dices?-  
-yo… estaría a su lado como un compañero de hospital ó tutor hasta sus 18 años… eso tenía el mente… me tomare el resto del día libre-**_salí mecánicamente del lugar, no deseaba ver a nadie. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, el musculo de 300 gr. Especializado en bombear sangre, se acelero más y más, voltee esperanzado._

**-Shadow, ¿A dónde te diriges? Aun no es nuestra salida-**el erizo azul, bien, eso deshizo mis anhelos.  
**-cierra mi oficina… me voy…-  
-espera… ¿no puedes hacerlo tú?-**_no le preste atención, continúe mecánicamente por el camino restante hacia mi auto. Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo, abrí mi automóvil y me dispuse a conducir. Tras 50 minutos de viaje en auto, visualice mi casa color amarillo cremoso, al llegar a mi estacionamiento privado, me detuve, sin importarme como lo hice. Salí del vehículo y reanude mi caminata esta vez hacia la puerta de mi casa. Una vez adentro y cerrar la puerta tras de mí… colapse…_

_Sentí como mi rostro se humedecía a cada segundo, mi voz perdía fineza y comenzó a sonar quebrada y entrecortada, sentí una fuerte presión en mi encéfalo, al grado de llevarme mi mano izquierda hacia mi rostro… el resto de mi cuerpo no estaba a salvo de esta nueva etapa. Mis extremidades inferiores se debilitaron y dejaron de ser un soporte para mi cuerpo, me deje caer en el gélido piso de la sala, recargando mi tronco en la puerta. Mi tórax sufría de tiros intercostales y contracciones diafragmáticas (contracciones fuertes de los músculos que están entre las costillas; el diafragma es un musculo que divide el sistema cardio-respiratorio con el digestivo, ayuda en la respiración gracias a su contracciones y relajaciones) causándome disnea (no, es otro nombre de Disney, es la dificultad para respirar) ya era lógico que me ocurría, el cuadro clínico tan simple era suficiente pista: estaba llorando… no recordaba la última vez que había dejado fluir el liquido lagrimal, ni en la muerte de mis padres. Me reí entre sollozos, sobre mi profesión y la reputación tan pulcra que tengo, las medallas que he recibida exponiendo más lo que carezco… Jamás me había entusiasmado tanto en la vida, había desarrollado sin pensar, un mundo imaginario con la dulce estudiante en mi vida: el verle todos los días en mi casa, que pregunte: ¿Cómo me ha ido? Cocinar para dos, discutir como idiotas, pelear y reconciliarse, cosas que cualquier persona seria triviales, pero para mí… es vivir… el ser recordado como algo más que un doctor renombrado, era lo que me quería más… _

_Supongo que es verdad… no sabemos el valor de las cosas, hasta que ya no están…_

* * *

_Abro los ojos nuevamente, siento como las neuronas comienzan a reanudar sus funciones normales, intento incorporarme, sin embargo la mialgia (dolor muscular) causada por estar en una posición incorrecta, invade mí ser. Miro a mi alrededor y estaba todo en oscuridad, me acerque a una pared y encendí el interruptor. Por una extraña razón, los músculos faciales dolían, especialmente la región ocular. Torpemente camine hacia e baño, nuevamente encendí el foco y me dirigí hacia el lavabo donde abrí el paso de agua fría.  
Sin razonarlo mucho, me enjuague el rostro con ambas manos y entonces recordé._

_Había llorado… caí en estado depresivo al saber que no volvería a ver a mi niña y por el hecho de que sufría encefalalgia (dolor de cabeza)  
_**-¿Qué hare ahora?-**_me cuestiono mientras miro mi reflejo en el espejo de tocador y escucho el agua correr._  
**-todo se ha perdido… ¡Estúpido destino que tienes la maldita saña de joderme la vida!- **_la testosterona cegó mis acciones, con mi puño impacte contra el espejo, provocándome heridas serias, no fue algo muy racional, de hecho, es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. Introduje mi mano en el agua fría para retirar los cristales incrustados en mi epidermis (parte superficial de la piel)_

**-no entiendo… mh, si solamente la trajo a mi vida para enseñarme una lección de humanismo, bien, lo consiguió… pero no tenía que llevarse a mí "tutora" tan pronto…-**_cierro la llave y comienzo a buscar en el botiquín de primeros auxilios unos vendajes e solución antiséptica para limpiar la herida, junto con unas pinzas y algo de algodón. Nunca pensé que me vería en esta situación, pensé que vivirá el resto de mi existencia en la vida hospitalaria, llegaría a adulto mayor y moriría en un asilo. Sin embargo, el hecho de conocer a una criatura que fue capaz de hacerme sentir vivo y luego dejarme peor que al comienzo, no estaba precisamente planeado, bueno en mis planes, sin embargo, aunque haya sido en poco tiempo, me hizo sentir maravillosamente bien. Supongo que no habrá más que resignarme y olvidar… dejo caer las pinzas que sostenían mi mano izquierda, me sorprendí al escucharme._

**-¿Qué idioteces digo? Nunca me he retractado en nada, no hay porque empezar… bien, si este es un reto, bien lo aceptare… la volveré a ver, aunque me cueste una eternidad… no me permitiré estar más tiempo sin mi diástole**_-me recupere, yo no soy la clase de sujeto que se deja derrotar tan fácilmente. Eso si… mi sendero iba a ser demasiado largo… y cubierto de espinas_

_Pero mi consuelo de tontos era: "la espera es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces"_

* * *

_4 meses y medio más tarde… 20 de Noviembre_

-**bien… vaya… tiene bronquitis… que sorpresa-**_retiro el estetoscopio del pecho de la paciente, una joven ardilla, quien vestía provocativamente. Guardo los instrumentos mientras me dirigió hacia mi escritorio y comienzo a dictaminar el tratamiento_.

**-¿a qué se debe eso? Doctor-**_note como arrastro la ultima letra, como señal de ronroneo. Simplemente le entregue el papel y le mire a los ojos._  
**-es una reacción alérgica, tus bronquios se "cerraron" impidiéndote respirar… te sugiero que te cuides… deja de acostarte en la paja del granero de tu esposo y si lo haces, hazlo sin compañía… ah, lo olvidaba… ve con el gene-obstetra… tienes tres semanas de embarazo-  
- ¡¿Cómo?! Además ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme zorra infiel?!**-_escuche decir mientras mire el reloj, levante mi ceja con incredulidad. Me puse se pie, tome mis cosas dispuesto a marcharme, sin antes…_

**-¿Quién dijo que no era de tu esposo?-**_**partí**__ de mi oficina, ya había terminado mi turno. Caminaba entre los pasillos dispuesto a irme, me encontraba relajado, mas no en paz. Algo izo que me detuviera paulatinamente: era una pareja que se abrazaba mutuamente, el… emm… ¿Cuál es la palabra? El romanticismo estaba a flor de piel, lo notaba por el sin numero de síntomas que surgían a cada instante: disminución de reflejos, estado parasimpático hasta el máximo y la tensión muscular era mínima a simple vista. Pero lejos del dúo, subí mi mano hasta mi tórax, la herida aun no cerraba, me dolía la desesperanza de no volverle a ver. Sacudí levemente mi cráneo con la idea de olvidar esos pensamientos. Jure que no me daría por vencido, que la volvería a contemplar a ella y su hermosa sonrisa._

**-menudo consuelo de tontos… y soy parte del club-**_continúe con mi trayecto, regresaría a casa para continuar infiltrándome en la base de datos de todas las escuelas de enfermería, esperaba que fuesen menos, sin embargo, mi instinto me fallo. Ahora reviso 10 ó 15 escuelas por semana ó cada quincena; para evitar alarmas de infiltración; de las 500 que son, se que tomaría un buen tiempo y el cansancio acumulado acabaría con mi cuerpo, mas es peor la desinformación de su avance, no deseaba quedarme con la incertidumbre si continuaba estudiando y mejorando ó había dado marcha atrás…_

**-¡Shadow!!-**_esa voz irritante me despierta de mis pensamientos. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba por subir al Corvette. Decidí hacerle caso ó no me dejaría irme, la última vez que le ignore automovilísticamente, el erizo azul se aferro del alerón de mí vehículo desde el centro hospitalario hasta 800 metros de mí casa.  
_-**pensé que no me esperarías… jeje…-  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al cine, ya es hora de tener al menos un gramo de…-  
-de acuerdo…-**_acepte. Ha insistido con lo mismo desde la semana pasada, estoy harto de ello. Sé que le estoy dando poder al ceder, pero era mejor que verle todos los días y escucharle lo mismo como un disco rayado ó un sujeto con severo trauma craneal._

**-¡hay Shadow deja de obsesionarte con…! Espera, ¿dijiste que si?-  
-vamos antes de que me arrepienta…-vi** _como el imbécil azul daba saltos de victoria, claro que no contaba con el celular sonara, mi salvación. Vi como se colocaba el aparato en el pabellón auricular mientras vi pasar una ambulancia de este centro hospitalario y perderse en su interior._

**-dejamos esta salida para luego… tengo una cirugía muy sensible… digo… seria-**_**su**__ voz cambio a alterada, como si estuviese asustado… esperen un momento… ¿cirugía?_

-**Sonic… ¿Desde cuándo te llama Rouge para ir a quirófano?-  
-emm… siempre hay una primera vez para todo… no eres el único con habilidad-**_estaba nervioso, como si tuviese miedo.  
_**-tu odias los quirófanos y el aroma a metal frío… nunca has participado en una intervención quirúrgica, bueno tu solo…-**  
**-bien… quiero independizarme**_**-¿**__Por qué esta a la defensiva? ¿Me oculta algo? No… no debo ser paranoico, aunque mi instinto me dice que hay mala pinta en todo esto._

**-¿Por qué Rouge te llamaría cuando tiene a uno de los mejores cirujanos a su disposición?-**_recordé el día que me despertó a las 3 de la mañana para asistir una cirugía de fractura expuesta._  
**-jaja… eso significa que soy mejor que tú-**_se señala con seguridad. Menudo hipócrita, cerré al automóvil, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con indagaciones inútiles, era tiempo de ir a la fuente… me regrese al hospital, camine entre las pocas personas que había en el hospital  
_**-vaya, ¿iras a cirugía también?-**_encontré a la murciélago a la que llamaba "jefa" entrando a la primera cámara del quirófano con miedo, era una reacción muy similar cuando tocas un bisturí por primera vez y más cuando hacer tu primera disección a un muerto._

**-Shadow… que coincidencia…-**_**s**__aluda con su usual tono provocativo, excepto que se mostraba nerviosa.  
_-**déjate las charlas… ¿Qué me ocultas?-  
-Sonic…-**_la murciélago blanco miro con saña al erizo detrás de mí. El levanta los hombros y sus manos como señal de inocencia. Mi jefa suspiro pesadamente y giro hacia mí._

**-Shadow, vete a descansar… ha sido un día muy largo-**_**comento**_ _presurosa._  
**-el día que me llamaste para atender el fémur expuesto, lo hiciste a las 3 de la madrugada con el conocimiento que había salido una hora después de otra intervención… no me salgas con la hipocresía del cansancio-**_Rouge se mostro acorralada, confirmando mis sospechas, algo sabia, algo que tenía que ver conmigo, sino, porque se tomaron tantas molestas… ni que una cirugía me importara tanto…_

_Calle de inmediato. Es verdad, no me importara el tipo de cirugía que hiciera, sino quien era…_

**-acaso ella…-  
-escucha Shadow… te diré todo ahora, aprovechando que está en proceso de circulación extracorpórea (ayuda a suministrar oxigeno sin ayuda del corazón, más delante se leerá con más detalle)- **_¿extracorpórea? ¿Tan grave fue para llegar a esos extremos? Comencé a preocuparme, mi estudiante estaba al filo de la vida y la muerte, sin esperar explicaciones, entre a la primera habitación, detrás de mí venia el erizo azul y la murciélago blanco tratando de parar mis acciones._

-**¡Shadow espera! No debes interferir-**_me habla con suavidad mientras me toma del hombro, sacudo mí cuerpo para separar el tacto entre ella y yo, al no sentirla más comencé a quitarme la bata blanca y consigo sus accesorios que lo ameritan. Me dirigí al perchero donde_ _descansaba mi uniforme quirúrgico._

-**Shadow… estás preparado para esto… debes saber que recibió 2 tiros… uno atravesó la arteria femoral y el segundo… es una bala perdida-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-el 2° impacto, atravesó varios tejidos, hasta perforar ligeramente la vena cava, los paramédicos la hubieran extraído sin problema, sin embargo… la joven cayó de frente hasta el suelo tras recibir el impacto, esto provoco que la bala se introdujera más, hasta introducirse dentro del canal venoso… pero ese no es el problema… las valvas venosas se atascan entre sí, provocándole paros cardiacos, lo peor de todo es que esta ascendiendo hacia el corazón…si no nos damos prisa, puede atorarse en la válvula sigmoidea pulmonar y causarle la muerte-  
-en caso de extraer la bala, el proceso de circulación extracorpórea es muy lento, lo cual nos garantiza muerte cerebral… en caso de lo peor, al menos, tu no tendrías conocimiento de ello y continuaras como si nada con tu esperanza de verle-**_interviene Sonic con un tono desesperado, el tiempo pasaba y cada segundo que trascurría, perdían más a la paciente…a mi paciente…_

_Termine de vestirme y lavarme, camine dispuesto a ejercer la cirugía aun sabiendo los riesgos, aun sabiendo que ella podría morir en mis brazos_.  
**-escuchen… no intenten protegerme. Tarde ó temprano me enteraría… si ella muere sin que yo interviniera, nunca me lo perdonaría… prefiero que muera en mis brazos que no haber hecho nada para salvarle-**_entre en definitivo… observe las maquinas que drenaban su sangre por medio de catéteres de calibre 18° y unas ligeras incisiones que eran bloqueadas por pinzas de presión para impedir el paso(no mal piensen, entre menor sea el numero más grueso es el calibre) que atravesaban el lado izquierdo de su pecho, por su posición habían atravesado la aorta y otro catéter del mismo calibre se ubicaba a 15 cm del corazón atravesaban la vena cava inferior a su vez, arriba de este, otra pinza de compresión que atravesaba su piel blanca. El único objetivo de las maquinas era purificar y llenar de oxigeno el cuerpo, lo suficiente para una operación de 5 a 10 minutos.  
Deje de concentrarme en las maquinas y me enfoque en el organismo, solo veía la luz que iluminaba el cuerpo de Amathyst, que era cubierto por la sabana clínica de color azul cobalto, solo divisaba con horror los tubos rojizos que iban de un lado a otro, atravesando maquinas que oxigenaban la sangre y la regresaban por la aorta, de ahí al tronco braquiocefálico. Desvié mi vista hacia el monitor de SV, todo estaba en blanco, tal como debe ser, debido a la hipotermia profunda (hipotermia: temperatura baja, muy baja; en este caso, se utiliza como método quirúrgico: se "congela" al paciente para aumentar la resistencia del_ _cuerpo y requiriera menos oxigeno) respire profundo, la vida de mi niña dependía de mí, tome el bisturí estéril y me acerque a su encéfalo, más específicamente a su pabellón auditivo._

-**hare lo que pueda…-**_me aleje de ella y me enfoque al abdomen, cogí unas pinzas con una esponja humedecida con un antiséptico color naranja y la frote sobre su vientre, deje de lado las pinzas, cogí otro instrumento, el bisturí. Firmemente la fina cuchilla y comencé a travesar su piel de arriba hacia abajo, rápido y preciso, a su vez, la sangre restante comenzó a brotar ligeramente, continúe abriendo hasta obtener la incisión necesaria. Rápidamente las enfermeras insertaban unas gasas y esponjas con sus pinzas correspondientes mientras yo continúo "la herida intencional" formando el número "uno" romano. Al terminar, separe las capas de piel y musculo y visualicé el cardias (comúnmente conocido como: "la boca del estomago") el hígado, de forma cuidadosa maniobre hasta dar con la vena cava. Según tengo entendido, la bala atravesó el cardias y llego a la vena, debe ser un mal congénito, porque la vena cava inferior debe detrás del hígado y observe que el tronco esta torcido, abarcando tanto el hígado como la aorta, además el calibre de la cavidad venosa era 7 cm más grueso de lo usual… sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por ese "defecto" el proyectil hubiese impactado en la aorta._

_Bien, una vez localizada la cavidad venosa, solo restaba encontrar el… ¡bingo! El orificio de la diminuta bala. Tome otro bisturí, realice una incisión a 5 cm arriba del orificio de la bala._

**-pinzas-**_rápidamente me facilitaron unas diminutas pinzas, comencé a separar las paredes venosas entre sí, dejándome un espacio suficiente para introducir unas pinzas lo suficientemente largas para extraer eso estúpido proyectil._

_**-**_**tiempo-  
-nos queda… 5 minutos y contando…-**_me respondió un enfermero mientras miraba el cronometro de la maquina extracorpórea y congeladora, me quedaba poco tiempo antes de que los enfermeros y enfermeras comenzaran a retirar las pinzas que obstruían las venas y arterias principales para reiniciar la circulación normal… oficialmente estoy bajo presión… maravilloso…  
_**-pinzas, las más largas que tengamos-**_una chica me paso unas pinzas de 15 cm de largo incluyendo la punta, bien, son largas el inconveniente es la punta… era redonda y no de gancho, eso es un problema. Si llego a errar… llevaría la bala hasta la válvula… y ya no tengo tiempo para una intervención quirúrgica de corazón abierto… no es tiempo de titubear, mi niña, mi estudiante… Mí Amathyst dependía de mí habilidad. Bien, comencé a introducir lentamente la punta de las pinzas, las abrí dentro del túnel venoso. Recordé que la bala subió 10 centímetros cerca del corazón, era de usar las matemáticas, si la vena pose 22 cm de largo… oh dios… solamente puedo introducir 7 cm, sumándole los cinco centímetros desde la perforación de la munición, lo peor de todo, es que la punta de las pinzas no me benefician en nada, trabajar a ciegas no me ayuda, cometo un error y puedo introducir más la bala._

_Sin embargo… no iba a dar marcha atrás… continúe ciegamente hasta los 7 cm, hasta que sentí un ligero tope, cerré las pinzas y suavemente jale, tenia que confirmar, si era realmente era el proyectil de plomo ó una valva de grueso espesor… acerté, era una valva, continúe un poco más, nuevamente tropecé con otro objeto, abrí las pinzas y le cogí, pude sentir atreves del metal del instrumento el ligero roce ente metales, jale lentamente, hasta retirar por completo el trozo de plomo._

**-estúpido pedazo de metal…-  
-doctor…-**_vi a una enfermera que se acercaba hacia mí con un riñón (no mal interpreten, así se le conoce a un recipiente metálico en forma de este órgano) deposite la bala junto con las pinzas. Tome el material de sutura, el tipo de hilo… polidioxanona (PDS, es el material de que esta hecho el hilo, es usado normalmente en cirugías cardiovasculares) que bien, es el hilo indicado, tome el materia con las pinzas y comencé a cerrar el canal venoso con fluidez y precisión como una costurera, unos segundos más tarde, cerré la abertura y aplique un poco de calor para sellar los extremos del hilo… solamente restaba cerrar el resto de la incisión con otro tipo de sutura._

_Solamente faltaban otros puntos más… la maquina comienza a calentar la sangre para liberarla de la hipotermia inducida… pasaron varios minutos desde que termine las suturas, las pinzas fueron retiradas del cuerpo y selladas sus correspondientes zonas, mire como su cuerpo subía gradualmente su temperatura. Leucoderma (piel blanca, anormalmente blanca) causada por la hipotermia cambiaba a su tono normal. Ahora necesitaríamos el desfibrador para revivir el corazón. Trajeron el carrito donde venia el aparato "resucitador" tome ambas placas e induje una ligera descarga… la línea blanca continuaba sin marcar nada, el electrocardiograma y los impulsos eléctricos cerebrales aun estaban en blanco… comencé a temer… nuevamente le induje otra descarga aun más intensa que la anterior, nuevamente… nada… induje la tercera, la cuarta… mis glándulas lagrimales comenzaron a funcionar, la disnea regreso al grado de "quebrar" mi voz…_

**-no me dejes, por favor…-**_susurre. Deje de lado las placas, mire el EKG mientras cogía su mano… estaba preparado para este momento… es mediocre pensarlo, pero… al menos, la vi por última vez… entonces… lo escuche… el sonido de la onda "P"… una vez más observe el electrocardiograma, el ritmo respiratorio, el pulso cardiaco volvía a estabilizarse, ¡no podía creerme la idea! Aun estaba viva, pero aun estaba el riesgo del daño encefálico._

**-prosigan a retirar los catéteres de los vasos principales-  
-no quiere realizar el electroencefalografía-  
-será mejor estabilizarla, cuando este en su habitación, haremos el EEG-**_ordene, era mejor para mi niña. Llamaría a Vector en la mañana para auxiliarme en el EEG (electroencefalografía). Salí del quirófano con una sonrisa, la vería más tarde, ahora solamente recibiría cuidados básicos. Cuando salí, Rouge y Sonic me esperaban, su mirada estaba cansada, habían pasado horas de la operación._

**-no puedo creerme que amanezcas fresco como lechuga todos los días, si de esto vives-**_comento el erizo azul en un bostezo, sufría de astenia, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse.  
_**-y bien Shadow…-  
-aun no se sobre el daño neurológico, cuando la lleven a su unidad podre realizarlo efectivamente-**_respondí suavemente.  
_**-no harás nada ilegal… ¿verdad?-**_Rouge me mira sospechosa, ¿Qué cree que soy? Un pervertido, un idiota que abusaría de alguien en un estado tan frágil.  
_**-que la ame, no significa que dejare de verle como mi paciente… además… dije que esperaría-**_agregue mientras me marchaba hacia la cafetería, tomaría un par de cafés para relajarme un poco, después regresaría con mi ángel… solamente rogaba que no hubiese ningún daño alterno…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Unos minutos más tarde…_

**-Doctor, la paciente 356 se encuentra estable y llevamos el equipo EEG como lo pidió…-  
-de acuerdo. Vete a descansar-**_ordene, al parecer eso la dejo un poco en shock, ¿acaso he cambiado tanto? Camine un poco más aprisa, es mi deber instalar el aparato… ¿Quién creería semejante mentira? quería verla… llego a su habitación, entro sin tocar la puerta. Amathyst está bajo la anestesia, así que no tendría mucho sentido tocar la entrada. Y la vi, se miraba tan hermosa dormida, si no fuera por el hecho de que esta frágil. Me acerque a su lecho, no pude evitar verla con ternura, aun dormida logra causarme sintomatología de idiotez._

**-¿Qué te habrá pasado?-**_cubro su encéfalo con un gorro similar al que utilizan los nadadores, es la primera vez que me siento nervioso, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar su felino cuerpo, el deseo de besarla era tan intenso… sacudí mi cabeza con frenesí, no era tiempo para pensar en eso… me alejo de ella y comienzo a insertar los electrodos en su encéfalo y el resto en la maquina, no es un trabajo difícil, es fastidioso, insertar cada uno de los electrodos en puntos específicos no es precisamente un placer. Tras una hora de calibrar e insertar los diminutos sensores active la maquina._

**-al parecer, todo está en orden… el huso del sueño… la actividad Delta…- **_me alegro, pero es solo es el primer escaneo… aun falta una resonancia magnética y realizar la prueba Glasgow para verificar su actividad cerebral. Me acerque a su rostro, roce mi nariz con su frente, quería hacerlo con su nariz, pero la mascarilla que le cubría boca y nariz me lo impedía._

**-yo… ojala te recuperes…**_-me guarde el deseo de decirle que le amo, después de todo… las cosas se dicen a la cara.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_4 días más tarde_

_Me la he pasado velando su sueño, una media hora dormía y el resto revisaba sus signos vitales, los registros de las ondas electromagnéticas cerebrales, ansiaba verla despierta, sonreírme con dulzura, pero aun era muy pronto para despertarle, la sutura en su vena cava no soportaría demasiada tensión. Para no caer fácilmente adormilado, consumía té negro ó café con 2 cubos de sacarosa (azúcar) sé que no es buena idea, pero no me importaba, había estado con ella toda la noche… no como quisiera, pero me satisfacía verle dormir…_

**-mmh… ¿Dónde? ¿Qué hora son?-**_abrí los ojos, debido al destello del sol que se introducía por la ventana entre abierta. Mire mi reloj: las ocho y treinta de la mañana, del quinto día. Era la hora usual de irme, por más que quisiera, no podía quedarme a cuidarla todo el tiempo, tenía que ganarme mi salario. Salí de la habitación sonriente, lo único que no comprendía… ¿Por qué los padres de Amathyst no habían visitado? Entonces, la vi…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Qué habrá pasado en realidad? ¿Dejare de torturar a mis lectores? ¿Podrán soportar un poco más de tensión? Continúen leyendo =) _

_**Nota_4:**__ este caso es irreal, fue inventado por mí a base de investigaciones anatómicas y armamentistas. Esta es una historia ficticia, si hay una situación similar, es pura coincidencia (aunque lo dudo)_


	5. Chapter 5: Sistole y Diastole, 1 parte

_**DIsclaimer: Sega no me pertenece, para mi infortunio ¬¬**_

**Nota****:** continuo usando términos médicos, si no comprenden, busquen un diccionario ó lean los paréntesis  
**Nota_2:** a partir de Sístole y diástole (desde mi punto de vista) es el lado más humano, por tanto, los siguientes capítulos son más humanísticos y ligeramente (hasta demasiado) fuera del ámbito hospitalario, después de todo, no pueden vivir en el centro hospitalario.  
**nota_3:** les agradecería mucho si llegan a ver un error de redacción ó si la historia comienza a perder esencia. Si gracias =D

_

* * *

_

_**Sístole y diástole, parte uno**_

_Mire mi reloj: las ocho y treinta de la mañana, del quinto día. Era la hora usual de irme, por más que quisiera, no podía quedarme a cuidarla todo el tiempo, tenía que ganarme mi salario. Salí de la habitación sonriente, lo único que no comprendía… ¿Por qué los padres de Amathyst no habían visitado? Entonces, la vi. Una ratona color gris y de vestimenta formal, llevaba consigo una carpeta de argollas color azul naval._

**-usted es el Doctor Shadow The Hedgehog-  
-así es ¿Qué desea?-**_recupere de inmediato mi frialdad.  
_**-necesito hablar con… (Da una hojeada a su carpeta) la señorita Amathyst-  
-esta bajo anestesia-  
-podría despertarle-  
-imposible, se encuentra en la etapa post-operatoria…-**_su mirada cayó en decepción. Me aleje de la puerta, y le indique con la mirada. Esta comprendió el mensaje y me siguió hasta mi consultorio. Deje que entrara primero y tomara asiento, yo le seguí. Recargue mis codillos sobre el escritorio y le mire fijamente._

**-¿Quién es usted?-  
-soy Ritta Mistal, servicios infantiles-  
-¿servicios infantiles? ¿Qué tiene que ver la paciente en todo esto? ¿Acaso sus padres?-**_mi rostro se endureció, tan malo fue… mis recuerdo llegaron de golpe, los 2 balazos…_

**-escuche… hace 4 días hubo un atentado en un cinema. Varios asaltantes y policías, incluso el ejército, intervino. En fin de 15 víctimas, sobrevivieron 4 personas… Al parecer la joven Goldstar bajo del vehículo para ver la cartelera, en eso, surgió la masacre. El primer tiro fue en la pierna derecha, dejándola indefensa. Los padres trataron de salvarle… pero… las armas de fuego eran de un fuerte calibre por parte enemiga…-  
-entiendo-**_escuche seriamente todo lo que surgía de sus cuerdas bocales, me partía el tórax y parte de mi ser sobre ese recuerdo sanguinolento que yacía en la memoria permanente de Amathyst.  
_**-un soldado, creyendo que la joven pertenecía a ese grupo, disparo un arma de .22 mm… ella se cubría el pecho con una mini-laptop…-  
-eso explica las partículas metálicas, ajenas a la bala-  
-así es… tratamos de localizar a los parientes… buscamos sus tíos, primos ó primas, abuelos, amigas cercanas, muchas personas. No obstante algunos parientes están desaparecidos otros muertos, algunos "familiares" y "amigos" se reusaron en cuidarla… realmente es muy frustrante… al perecer está sola en este mundo. Si no aparece nadie, tendremos que mandarla al orfanato-¿**_Sola? ¿Cómo puede estar sola una criatura tan dulce? De los 3 billones de idiotas que hay globalmente debe haber al menos una con un parentesco sanguíneo._

**-por ello en la importancia de despertarle y decirle esto-  
-no puedo permitir eso-  
-es obstrucción a la información, la joven necesita ser informada sobre esta situación Doctor-  
-¿quiere asesinarla?-**_comente sajadamente, la trabajadora social comienza a mirarme extrañada.  
_**-escuche… toda acción tiene una reacción. Si le despierto y permito que usted le diga su situación, se alterara emocionalmente y eso radica sintomatología cardiaca… usted no tiene idea de la tremenda presión sanguínea que conlleva la aorta y la vena cava… es un milagro que la joven sobreviviera-l**_e advertí de ese riesgo y aunque ella me llevase a la corte marcial, no le daría acceso hacia mi Amathyst. La señorita Mistal guardo silencio por un largo rato, al parecer había dado en el blanco. Las personas que trabajan en el ámbito familiar suelen ser muy susceptibles, además, también un poco más desesperados debido al nivel burócrata que posen._

**-¿Cuándo será ideal para despertarle?-  
-mmh… calculo 2 semanas-  
-de acuerdo… esta es mi tarjeta, llámeme si es necesario. Volveré en 2 semanas, le agradezco su tiempo-**_se incorpora, me entrega en la mano un pequeño rectángulo de papel. Lo observe y venia su nombre escrito en el junto con un número telefónico parecía ser de celular y la dirección de su oficina. Levanto mi vista hacia la puerta, la ratona ya se había retirado, dejándome preocupado respecto al futuro de la joven. Me acomode nuevamente en la silla y me puse a reflexionar al respecto: Amathyst es huérfana, bien puedo comprenderlo. Será difícil para ella sobreponerse a ese pasado, estando en el auge de su existencia, bastarían unos años de tratamiento psicológico es tolerable. Que sus parientes perdidos y los traidores a los que llamaron amigos, la dejaran a un lado es cruel. Lo peor es que si no encuentran a nadie durante las 2 semanas de plazo, la felina de iris rosados sería enviada a un orfanato, por tanto, tendría que dejar de lado su carrera de enfermera. No solo ella tendría que renunciar a lo que le gusta por la muerte de sus progenitores, no sabría si podrá renovar sus estudios, tal vez pasen años para ser adoptada, en caso contrario, casi nunca los trabajadores de servicios infantiles hacen visitas, eso facilita los actos perversos por gente ajena…_

**-¡Diablos!-**_impacto mi puño con furia sobre el escritorio, me sentía frustrado, no sabía que hacer para salvarle. No quiero que termine su carrera, no quiero que pase días de miedo ó lagrimas al verse sola en el mundo ¡no quiero que nadie la aparte de mi lado! ¡Me da tanta rabia no saber qué hacer!_

**-Shadow ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-  
-Sonic, no tengo tiempo para nutrirme. Tengo mucho en que pensar-**_comento mientras recargo mi cabeza en el pupitre, jamás me había sentido tan terrible en mi vida, era como sufrir una embolia encefálica._

**-Shadow, hiciste todo lo que pudiste por esa joven… que es una suertuda… deja que los servicios infantiles se hagan cargo, además han mejorado mucho desde hace 8 años-l**_e miro con suspicacia mientras él me sonríe y recarga su mano en mi hombro. Me pongo de pie y me alejo del erizo azul. Suspire pesadamente._

**-mejor me retiro… tal vez encerrarte en tu claustrofóbica oficina te ayudo a relajarte-**_el médico de diagnósticos se retira con una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Tal vez tenga razón, trabajar me ayudara a calmarme… aunque sea temporal…_

* * *

_Pasaron unas horas desde que vi a la felina de orbes rosados y a esa portadora de malas nuevas, seguí el consejo del doctor de diagnósticos. Trate de relajarme en el trabajo, concentrarme en los tratamientos y visitas medicas diarias, realice unas 2 intervenciones quirúrgicas, serian 3, pero no acepte entrar a quirófano para amputar una mano, pedí distracciones, no tonterías ó niñerías. En fin… nuevamente me concentre en el historial clínico de un adolescente de 13 años, al parecer, había tragado por la estupidez hormonal y los retos escolares, por lo menos 15 canicas de tamaño considerable, me sorprende que el idiota siga vivo. Recién había terminado de hacerle un examen físico, la respuesta era afirmativa, mientras palpaba el estudiante, sentí en su vientre muy ligeramente unos bultos._

**-¡quiero irme a casa!-  
-eso si no Richard-**_veo la escena desde una distancia prudente, el joven hacia un berrinche como un pre-escolar.  
_**-es necesario hacer una radiografía para confirmar lo dicho y en caso de ser un riesgo mayor, un lavado estomacal no sería suficiente. Se habría intervenir quirúrgicamente-**_interrumpo, empieza a dolerme la cabeza por tanta idiotez. En fin, le hago entrega unas hojas de máquina, eran permisos para realizar la cirugía, después de todo, es paciente es menor de edad.  
_**-em, estamos esperando al padre de familia, yo no puedo firmar-  
-¿es su maestro?-**_observo su ropa, que asemejaba a los docentes de una secundaria "abierta"  
_**-así es-  
-es su tutor legal, puede firmar…-**_calle, mire la nada con sorpresa, había encontrado la solución a este dilema y todos saldríamos ganando. Le entrego el paquete de hojas de todos modos y me dirijo hacia la puerta._

**-si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que terminar… mandare una enfermera para que les atienda-  
-si doctor, gracias por su atención-**_quería decirles que la situación es a la inversa, debería ser yo quien deba agradecer, pero si lo hago, los dejare desconcertados. Camine a través de los pasillos blancos, me sentí ligero, de hecho, la sensación es muy similar cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia por Amathyst, mi lóbulo derecho procesaba un sinfín de escenas hermosas, el izquierdo ardía en ira, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de una solución tan simple? Me dirigí hacia mi oficina, cerré la puerta tras de mi con cerrojo, por prevención, abrí el cajón de mi escritorio mientras sacaba mi celular, tome la tarjeta que la ratona me había dado y marque rápidamente el numero. Los segundos se me hacían eternos por la tardanza del otro lado de la línea._

**-Diga, habla la licenciada Ritta Mistal-  
-Soy el Dr. Shadow, médico de la señorita Goldstar-  
-Doctor, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-  
-quiero proponerle algo, puede que le interese-  
-le escucho-**_comencé a redactarle mi plan a la trabajadora social. Había decidió que pelearía por la patria potestad de Amathyst. Así no dejaría de estudiar enfermería, no iría a un orfanato y continuaría su vida lo más normal posible._

**-mh… es una buena idea, pero tengo varias inquietudes-  
-¿Cuáles-  
-escuche, es más cómodo hablar personalmente. Podría verle mañana, en el café de central city-**_bien eso me sonó a una cita y su tono de voz cambio, eso es… una ventaja para mí, me sería más fácil convencerla, en una situación normal claro. Su repentino cambio de actitud, aumento más mi precaución, tendría que ser cuidoso con esta mujer._

**- me parece mejor vernos en su oficina, sería más formal-  
-de acuerdo… mañana a las 9 am-  
-mañana en su oficina… gracias por responder a la llamada-**_colgué sin esperar. Bien suspire, solamente me faltaba dar una buena imagen a esa trabajadora social. Me recargue en la silla tranquilamente, me sentí un poco más calmado, pero no tranquilo. Sin embargo, una de las razones que me motivaba más, era que si aceptaba la licenciada, Amathyst viviría en mi casa, sabría que se sentiría saber que alguien te espera en casa con una sonrisa, cocinar para dos personas, ayudarle en sus tareas, verla crecer y madurar._

_Bien, me puse de pie, tenía que ir a trabajar, uno de los requisitos es tener buenos ingresos económicos… el resto del día fue igual: visitas medicas, ir a consulta, hacer procedimientos como alimentación parenteral, instalación de catéteres óseos (son catéteres que están dentro de los huesos largos) punciones lumbares, asuntos realmente comunes, pero entretenidos…_

* * *

_Nuevamente me ubique en mi oficina, escribiendo unos Kardex para el turno nocturno, bueno, hasta que alguien entro en mi recito sagrado de soledad momentáneo.  
_**-¡Shadow!-  
-vete-  
-oye, no me corras tan pronto…-  
-Sonic… ya me voy…-**_cogí mis cosas rápidamente, quería verla, en todo el día no la he podido ver, la extraño sinceramente.  
_**-¿a tu casa ó a verla?-**_me pregunta mientras salgo por la puerta ignorándolo.  
_**-como medico tratante, es mi obligación visitarle y revisar sus signos vitales-  
-claro y yo soy el conejo de pascua-**_el erizo azul se burla. Me retiro de mi oficina, camine entre los pasillos nuevamente, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, el tercer cuarto a la izquierda. Me detengo al sentir la perilla en la palma de mi mano._

**-mmh…-no**_ entendía porque dudaba, tal vez, mi lóbulo parietal había activado una de sus áreas… el miedo. Miedo a saber que ella habría sufrido un daño adverso, pero aun así… yo me encargaría de ella… es algo irónico, ya que yo mismo he dicho a los familiares de los pacientes de estado terminal ó en coma, ofrecerles eutanasia (muerte al paciente en fase terminal ó en coma). Muchos se niegan, otros han insinuado en golpearme, pero siempre termino ganando, finalizando con la vida del paciente… ahora entendía su dolor y lo que ellos estarían dispuestos a ofrecer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para verle vivir. Olvide esos pensamientos ponzoñosos y entre en su habitación, ahí continuaba en su lecho, profundamente dormida por los efectos del sedante._

**-Buenas noches-**_salude, me sentía como un idiota, idiota pero feliz. Me acerque lentamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, camine despacio hasta el EEG y comencé a revisar los registros, al parecer todo estaba en orden, aparentemente no había daño encefálico, eso es un alivio temporal para mí._

**-por el momento, todo está en orden-v**_oltee a decirle, en ese momento, sentí mí pulso acelerarse y mis pupilas se contrajeron al darme cuenta de su rostro, tan hermoso, tan apacible. No me había percatado de la soledad que nos rodeaba, la oscuridad que ocultaba cada huella que había… sentí mis pómulos (mejillas) enrojecer… sé que es pecado pensarlo, pero… quiero hacerlo, no le hare daño… como escolar asustado tras romper un cristal, me cerciore que la puerta estuviese cerrada y nuevamente me aproxime a la joven paciente. Comencé a sentir un sinfín de síntomas: escalofríos, debilidad muscular y el ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Era la primera vez que sentía miedo, ansiedad pero sobre todo, emoción… si… la adrenalina había inundado cada uno de mis capilares (son vasos muy delgados que son conectores entre las arterias y venas para intercambiar nutrientes ó desechos)_

**-mi… niña-**_me acerque a sus labios que daban señal de deshidratación, como si le importara al lado emocional de mi encéfalo. Roce sus labios con los míos, solo una acaricia labial. Admitía que me corroía la ansiedad de profundizarlo, que besarle intensamente hasta cansarme… pero… sin que tú lo disfrutes… no sería un beso. Me aleje de ella con una sonrisa traviesa, había cometido un crimen inocente, pero al fin al cabo un crimen en todo sentido: viole la intimidad del paciente, rompí el juramento de Hipócrates sobre la represión de deseos impuros, desobedecí la ley sobre los menores de edad, haciéndome ver como un pedófilo…_

_Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada. "bese" su cavidad oral y me gusto sentir la ternura de su piel labial, tan frágil por la deshidratación y tan suave por la edad. Me di cuenta cual incauto fui al dejarme seducir por la inocencia de una estudiante de enfermería. Sonreí más abiertamente al continuar perdiéndome en el mundo fantasioso creado por mi lado sensitivo de mi personalidad, ese mundo donde ella vivía conmigo, esperando que llegue del trabajo para estar juntos una noche más… desperté de mi yo imaginativo al escuchar mi celular. Cogí el aparato de mi bolsillo, era el dueño de una empresa farmacéutica, me había contratado para presentar su nuevo medicamento contra la epilepsia. No tenía más remedio que responder a la llamada._

**-vendré mañana… pequeña-le**_ acaricie suavemente su mano. Tome mi maletín me retire de su habitación…_

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

**-veo que usted ya había pasado por todo esto-  
-así es… mi progenitor falleció cuando poseía 8 años, no paso mucho cuando su sector intervino y me introdujo al sistema… pasaron por lo menos 8 meses para ser adoptado… como era un infante conflictivo me retornaron más 5 veces… la séptima fue la definitiva-  
-entiendo…entonces… podría hablarme sobre su vida en la séptima casa-  
**_Eran faltaban 10 para el medio día, y aun continuaba encerrado en la oficina desordenada de la licenciada Mistal. Llegue puntual a las oficinas de asistencia familiar, pero tuve la necesidad de esperar debido que la mujer de 27 años aun no llegaba. Mientras esperaba que ella arribara, ordenaba toda información personal, económica, laboral y familiar respecto a mi vida, bien sé como es el trabajo aquí, te piden hasta información incongruente a su historia como color de piel, especie de animal, talla promedio, en fin, esa información es importante en el ámbito hospitalario, pero ¿Qué objeto tiene esta clase de informe en la sociedad?_

_En fin. No puedo negarme a nada, quiero adoptar a esa joven adolescente para que continúe con su vida lo más normal posible. No me di cuenta cuando la ratona había llegado, me puse de pie y le seguí los pasos hasta llegar a su oficina, se trasformo de asistente social a psicóloga, tratando de buscar un perfil, buscando una estúpida excusa para acoger en mi residencia a la felina de melena purpura ó para contrarrestar mis argumentos con un perfil psicológico.  
_**-mi padre adoptivo falleció de una cardiopatía, al parecer, una infección… mi madre adoptiva se volvió a casar. Cuando cumplí mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, tome mis pertenencias y me marche de ahí, me instale en un hotel y comencé a buscar trabajo para pagar la estancia y mis estudios.-  
-comprendo su historia doctor y le agradezco la facilitación de información-**_comenta mientras señala el papeleo que deposite en el escritorio.  
_**-si no le molesta, hay que cambiar el tema… ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con la joven Goldstar?-**_ tarde ó temprano llegaría esa pregunta, no iba a decirle: "estoy enamorado de ella y quiero que viva en mi casa para verle todos los días. Cuando sea mayor de edad, le confieso mis sentimientos y la hago mía" seria cárcel directa. La noche anterior pensé en buenas opciones para persuadir a la licenciada Mistal.  
_**-es una buena estudiante de enfermería, pienso que sería un desperdicio si esta dejara su carrera-  
-comprendo, pero… usted no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo con la víctima, ni tampoco conoce a sus padres, ¿Por qué el interés?-  
-fui su tutor en su primer año de prácticas, ella me conoce a la perfección, así que no se sentirá tan ajena en su nueva vida-  
-de eso no dudo. Nos ahorraría tiempo y trabajo… el único problema es que… según su expediente… es un medico muy… ¿Cómo decírselo? Insensible, no me parece apropiado que una joven que recién perdió a sus padres continúe con una persona así-  
-ella se sentirá más tranquila estar con alguien que vivió lo mismo, que una persona que no. La joven vera que es "normal" y sentaría más confianza… créame, lo sé por experiencia-**_vi como la licenciada pensaba mis palabras mientras se acariciaba un mechón de cabello que se escabullía por su clavícula derecha._

**-mmh… consultare con mi superiores al respecto… le tendré noticias a la primera quincena de diciembre-  
-comprendo… es tedioso trabajar tanto en el papeleo y que terminen negado su petición-**_al parecer el mal chascarrillo hizo sonreír a la encargada. Esta tomo mis documentos y los coloco a su costado._

**-Es todo por el momento. Le agradezco la visita**_ –me levanto de mi asiento y me retiro de ese lugar. Solamente me restaba esperar y que mis argumentos hayan sido lo suficientemente persuasivos… esperar… como empezaba a odiar esa palabra… bien era hora de ir a mi trabajo… subí a mi automóvil, y justamente cuando iba a encender el vehículo… suena mi aparato, me resigne a no contestar. Sin embargo volvía a sonar, una y otra vez… entonces comencé a temer, si era sobre Amathyst, si había caído en un colapso encefálico ó algo peor… impulsivamente cogí el celular nuevamente y respondí._

**-¿Qué sucede?-  
-¡Shadow! ¡Hasta que respondes! ¡Oye te invito un café!-  
-adiós- **_cuelgo el teléfono. Suspiro pesadamente y recargo mi rostro frente al volante. Me había alterado por nada, era evidente mi preocupación hacia la joven de 15 años._

**-cálmate****the Hedgehog, hiciste lo que pudiste… ahora te resta esperar lo mejor**_-me incorpore, era tarde para ir a trabajar…_

* * *

_Varios días más tarde…_

**-bienvenidos… ¿acaso el paciente es el infante?-**_pregunte a una pareja que venia muy angustiada, en las extremidades superiores del progenitor llevaba a un niño de edad escolar._

_-_**si, hacia un berrinche de lo peor sobre que le dolía la cabeza, sin embargo se desmayo**_-levante la ceja ligeramente molesto por 2 situaciones: un paciente dormido dificultaba mi diagnostico, de hecho… es un reto muy tentador. La segunda, ¿me creían estúpido? Estos le ignoraron hasta que se desmayo, además… ¿Qué clase de padre ignoraría los llantos de un niño? A no ser, que sea caprichoso. Deje de lado mi psicoanálisis por el momento, me volví hacia los padres y les indique que lo acostaran en la camilla, comencé la exploración física recién el padre acostó en posición decúbito lateral (de lado) bien, no es un buen comienzo, pero debo adaptarme. Comencé a palpar desde el cráneo, de inmediato sentí un síntoma: encefalitis (inflamación del cráneo ó cerebro) a pesar del riesgo, continúe con la rutina de la revisión ó será una falta por omisión, al llegar al cuello, sostuve el cráneo y comencé a mecerlo de un lado a otro… como pensé, el cuello estaba rígido, solo podía significar una cosa._

_Sin pensarlo siquiera un momento, cargué al menor y salí del consultorio. Los padres de inmediato me siguieron.  
_**-¡doctor! ¡¿Qué hace con nuestro hijo?!-**_la madre trataba de interceptarme, pero no le permití, no había tiempo, si transcurría un segundo más para confirmar el diagnostico, podría perderle. Pase por unos dos pasillos más, hasta que di con la bendita sala de radiografía, coloque al niño en una camilla y comencé a retirarle zapatos, joyería y otros accesorios que puedan dificultar el escaneo…_

* * *

_Unos minutos más tarde…_

**-¿meningitis?-**_ambos padres se mostraron perplejos ante mi diagnostico. Recién abrí el sobre donde venia el examen de liquido encéfalo-raquídeo, extraído por una punción lumbar (es insertar una aguja similar al catéter entre la cuarta y quinta vértebras lumbares)  
-_**pero lo vacunaron para la meningitis cuando era un bebé-l**_a madre se defiende, tratando de buscar algún error en mi diagnostico, yo simplemente muevo mi encéfalo de izquierda a derecha.  
_**-error, la vacuna BCG es para la tuberculosis meníngea, no es muy útil contra bacteria meningococo-**_odio rebajar mi nivel y más cuando debo corregir a los padres de su ignorancia en enfermedades, por suerte, acudieron a un medico y no a un sacerdote.  
_**-debido al riesgo de daño encefálico ó daño cerebral, deberá ser hospitalizado… y ustedes deben ser inyectados con antibióticos para prevenir que la infección se propague… ¿alguien más estuvo cerca del niño durante su enfermedad?-**_  
_**-bueno, estábamos una fiesta de una amiga de nuestro pequeño-**_bien, eso significaba que dentro de unos días vendrían como… 15 infantes con síntomas de encefalitis y fotofobia (sensibilidad a la luz) iba a continuar con mis instrucciones cuando siento moverse mi aparato telefónico, discretamente revise mi bolsillo, vi la pantalla y era la trabajadora social. Era la llamada que tanto había estado esperando… el veredicto sobre el destino de mi niña._

**-Doctor The Hedgehog, Shadow se le solicita en recepción- **_se oye el alto parlante resonar mi nombre en cada pasillo.  
_**-si me disculpan, mandare una enfermera para hospitalizarlo…-  
-doctor, ¿se recuperara?-pregunta el progenitor con mirada esperanzada.  
-¿desde cuándo esta así?-  
-lleva por lo menos una semana-  
-mmh… normalmente, la posibilidad es de quince por ciento… gracias a las circunstancias, ahora es del cincuenta por ciento**_- me retiro sin decir más. No podía descuidar a mi paciente en ese estado tan delicado, pero tampoco podía negarme a regresar la llamada. Necesito un suplente mientras yo arreglo mis asuntos con la señorita Mistal. Me detengo de golpe a mitad de un pasillo, sonrió maliciosamente, se quien puede cubrirme, sin perder más tiempo, me apresuro para ir a un cierto departamento. Desde mi ubicación, el laboratorio, no me quedaba tan lejos.  
Traspaso puerta tras puerta, pasillo tras pasillo hasta dar con una habitación de puerta color cereza. Toco esta misma, ya que mi "suplente" usualmente está ocupado, si no es con un paciente, es con una incauta enfermera ó doctora._

**-¡Puede pasar!-**_sé que me arrepentiré más tarde, puedo sentirlo en una exhalación suave que emití.  
_**-Sonic, necesito pedirte…-  
-¡Shadow! ¡Viejo es un milagro!-**_siento como me causa disnea con el agarre opresor de sus extremidades superiores, muy diferente al abrazo que me dio Amathyst cuando me asistió en el parto. Dificultosamente logre quitarme ese erizo azul de encima, cada vez que veía ese medico, siempre me recuerda a la gripe: no es letal, pero como molesta.  
_**-¿Aceptaste mi…?-  
-necesito que me sustituyas con un paciente, un infante que sufre de meningitis bacteriana-**_me retire de inmediato, sabría que aceptaría. Tras pasar varios pasillos y numerosos departamentos, llegue a la recepción. Reconocí de inmediato mi visitante_

**-buenas tardes-  
-licenciada Mistal, disculpe la tardanza, me ubicaba en consulta… ¿gusta acompañarme a la cafetería?-**_vi como asentía suavemente, comencé a moverme nuevamente, más tranquilo que la vez anterior. Pasamos por la sala de espera y varias personas que ansiaban su turno en esas sillas de PVC (plástico) pasamos dos pasillos y llegamos a una vasta habitación blanca con tenues colores verde, azul y toques rosas que abarcaban el lado trasverso inferior de las paredes. Las sillas y mesas combinaban armoniosamente con el lugar. Pude visualizar varias personas sentadas en las bancas, unas "alimentándose" otras conservando sobre su "vida" y familiares.  
_**-entiendo. Mis superiores han dado su dictamen-**_en ese momento, surgió la taquicardia, la polidipsia, debilidad articular y muscular, síntomas clásicos del nerviosismo.  
_**-ellos, rechazaron su propuesta-  
-¿A qué se debe eso?-**_estupida pregunta, era obvio la respuesta: soy un varón soltero. Pero puede que haya otro motivo.  
_**-les preocupa que conviva sola con un caballero…-  
-eso imagine…-**_susurre para mí mismo. Mis músculos oftálmicos movieron mi ojo hacia el suelo, el resto de estos perdieron contracción. Era los primeros síntomas de la depresión y decepción… me sentía… por primera vez en mi existencia… derrotado…_

**-si no es molestia, necesito hablar con la joven Goldstar-  
-si… tengo que revisar su integridad neurológica activa-**_recupere mi frívola personalidad. No era necesario avisarle sobre mis planes a la licenciada, solo es cuestión de deducción…_

* * *

**-mmh … aaah… du-duele-**_ tras unos 25 minutos después de introducir por el equipo de venoclisis (es todo el aparato desde el catéter hasta la bolsa, se utiliza para verter soluciones que deben ser introducidas constantemente a su vez, paulatino) la solución paradójica del anestésico. Vi como lentamente la felina de iris rosados comenzaba a reaccionar por este químico. Mientras ella volvía del mundo inerte del subconsciente, yo comencé a revisar el EEG, no es lo mismo verificar los registros de un paciente inconsciente de uno en sí.  
_**-buenas tardes…- **_el roedor femenino tomo la palabra suavemente al mismo tiempo se acercaba a la joven estudiante. Toma asiento en la silla cercana y comienza a mirarla con ternura ó lastima  
_**-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Doctor? ¿Qué sucede?-**_ se dio cuenta de mi presencia, aun cuando no le dirigí la palabra.  
_**-en el hospital… desde hace 3 semanas-  
-¿tres semanas?-**_la joven aun continuaba inhibida por el sedante. Disminuí su cantidad, lo suficiente para conversar, pero manteniendo el nivel mínimo del pulso, así evadiendo lo mejor posible una posible ruptura de la sutura.  
_**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió conmigo?-**_Amathyst se lleno de desconcierto al ver el rostro tan serio de la trabajadora social, en ese momento me alegraba llevar a la mano un equipo de cirugía portátil, en caso de lo peor…_

_2 horas más tarde…_

**-entonces… ¿mi padres están muertos? Y no tengo a nadie-  
-así es, lamento mucho decírtelo pero es necesario-  
-yo… no quiero ir a un orfanato**_-sus ojos se empeñaron de lagrimas una vez más. Hace unos minutos había llorado de forma amarga, sin embargo, el ritmo cardiaco no se vio demasiado alterado.  
_**-es necesario-**_corto seria la señorita Mistal.  
_**-pe-pero… ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos, mi carrera…?-  
-tendrás que suspenderlos-**_finalice, ambas giran a ver mi cuerpo recargado en la ventana. Era la primera vez que decía algo desde hace un largo rato.  
_**-doctor… usted me dijo que no renunciara a nada… que buscara la forma de continuar…-**_voltee a mirarte, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien se imponía en mi presencia, simplemente la mire fijamente, dándole a entender que callara._

**-recuerdo a la perfección mis palabras… buscaras la forma de avanzar…-  
-no quiero ir a un orfanato, quiero quedarme aquí… señorita Mistal…-**_la pequeña lloraba a cantaros, era evidente que aun no digería el suceso con sus padres y su situación… cerré mis ojos como señal de decepción, realmente me hubiera gustado hacer algo por ella… de repente sentí kilogramos extra en mi cuerpo y una opresión posesiva en mi tórax. Baje mi rostro y vi a la joven estudiante que salto de su cama hacia mí._

**-¡no quiero! ¡Déjeme estar con usted! ¡Por favor!-**_sus glándulas lagrimales aumentaron la cantidad de secreción. La disnea era evidente, la tensión muscular aumentaba al ejercer más presión sobre su abrazo hacia mí, sufría escalofríos, normalmente, sería una patología de una gripe ó enfermedad neurológica, pero debido a la situación, no era más que miedo… de repente escuche el electrocardiograma, la tensión arterial y el pulso ascendía peligrosamente, si continuaba así…_

**-¡relájate!-**_ordene mientras la abrazaba. La resguarde en mi tórax y le protegí con mis extremidades superiores.  
_**-cálmate por favor… no debes alterar tu pulso cardiaco…-**_le susurre en su canal auditivo suavemente, la joven se negaba a seguir mis indicaciones, ejercía más presión en el abrazo._

**-relájate… no tienes porque alterarte…-  
-señorita Mistal…-**_la suave voz de Amathyst surgió nuevamente.  
-_**no puedo quedarme con el doctor… fue mi maestro-**_comento sin alejar su rostro de mis ropas.  
_**-bueno… no sería conveniente que un…-  
-no me molestaría, si quiere estar segura. Puede visitarla a diario para confirmar su integridad, no tengo nada que ocultar-**_comente. Sabía que yo estaba bien como mal: ella necesitaba apoyo de personas cercanas, aunque yo no soy el tipo apropiado, me gustaría intentarlo. Estoy seguro de que la trabajadora social no iba a decirle que no, al menos, iba a tratar de persuadirla a cambiar de opinión. El lado adverso, soy un imbécil por usar si use la fragilidad de mi niña para mi conveniencia: un oportunista._

**-bueno… creo que podrías estar una semana de prueba-**_tras esas palabras, la felina me abraza más efusivamente…_

* * *

_La señorita Goldstar viviría en mi residencia, de cierto modo, la situación de Amathyst tenía algo en común con los trasplantes de órganos: la adaptabilidad. Si la pequeña lograba adaptarse a la nueva situación, viviría conmigo hasta la mayoría de edad. Conmigo, suena muy agradable ahora que la escuchaba desde un nuevo punto de vista. Pero no puedo encerrarme en mi mundo intuitivo, también debía escuchar a la razón, las probabilidades están en mi contra por cualquier ángulo: laboral, emocional, social, económica. Esta clase de situaciones no duran en secreto y tarde ó temprano Rouge ó el colegio de enfermería se enterarían; no me interesa que piense la gente, puede irse al demonio. Soy autosuficiente y poseo bueno ingresos económicos… sin embargo, "mi talón de Aquiles" era el social y emocional… prácticamente, un muerto habla más que yo. Sin embargo, trabajaría en ello…_

_En términos generales, era el inicio de una nueva etapa en el horizonte clínico de la existencia de ambos…_

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Realmente fue muy dramático, ¿Qué sucederá con la nueva vida del doctor? ¿Qué hay de Amathyst, será la misma de antes? Jejeje, hasta la próxima amigos lectores!!_

_WIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6: Sistole Y Diastole 2 parte

_Sístole y diástole, parte 2_

_**Disclaimer: Sega no me pertenece, para mi infortunio ¬¬**_

**Nota:** continuo usando términos médicos, si no comprenden, busquen un diccionario ó lean los paréntesis  
**Nota_2:** a partir de Sístole y diástole (desde mi punto de vista) es el lado más humano, por tanto, los siguientes capítulos son más humanísticos y ligeramente (hasta demasiado) fuera del ámbito hospitalario, después de todo, no pueden vivir en el centro hospitalario.  
**nota_3:** les agradecería mucho si llegan a ver un error de redacción ó si la historia comienza a perder esencia. Si gracias =D

**-si no le importa ¿Dónde vive usted?-**_la pequeña felina observaba impasible desde la ventana del copiloto. Después de tres días extenuantes de mudanza y revisión médica, pude dar de alta a Amathyst y llevarla a su nueva residencia. El temperamento melancólico comenzó a dar su máximo esplendor: su forma de hablar era neutral, su mirada era cabizbaja, la velocidad de reacción en cuanto a respuestas rápidas, tardaba más de 6 segundos, señal de distracción prolongada dentro de sus pensamientos, en pocas palabras: antítesis de la joven de mis memorias._

**-en la colonia Géminis-**_contesto sin apartar la vista del camino, hace 15 minutos que salimos del centro hospitalario de central City.  
_**-¿una privada? No lo imaginaba**_-comento con ligera sorpresa, pero continuaba neutral.  
_**-¿Cómo es su casa?-  
-pronto la veras… ¿estás nerviosa?-**_pregunte, quiero que surja su curiosidad como antes que se extraviaba a propósito en el hospital para conocer los alrededores._

**-es como una visita a un pariente… así es como lo quiero ver-**_neutral una vez más, suspire condescendiente.  
_**-mh, como te sientas cómoda-**_respondo, mientras espero que abran el portón de acceso a la colonia residencial. Pasamos por casas de doble planta, unos parques y jardines que decoraban el vecindario, niños que jugaban en bicicletas y columpios._

**-esa es… la morada de color amarillo cremoso-**_señale una casa con jardín y una cerca de rosal, que sorprendentemente, continuaba vivo, no se me da la jardinería.  
_**-se ve acogedora-**_llegue a mi espacio para estacionarme, baje de mi vehículo y rápidamente fui al otro extremo para abrirle la puerta._

**-no era necesario-  
-es de caballeros ser gentil con una dama-**_respondo sencillamente, no era para alagarla ó continuar con mi plan de "Sístole y Diástole" sino porque debe ser así, un varón debe ser gentil con cualquier tipo de doncella. Es irónico pensarlo, suelo ser muy crudo con mis pacientes y personas a mi alrededor y hablo de "caballerosidad". Me distraigo de mis pensamientos al verte caminar hacia la puerta de mi residencia. Ahora que la observaba más detenidamente, caminabas más cabizbaja y lenta. Distrayéndome de la ropa holgada y sencilla que llevaba: un vestido ambarino, aunque me gustaría que fuese blanco. No es que se vea mal, sin embargo, me gusta más verla de ese tono puro como su alma, dejo mis ideas paganas y comienzo a buscar en mis bolsillos las llaves de la puerta principal, termino de ubicarlas y me dedico a desactivar el seguro del cerrojo._

**-perdone el desorden…-**_comento permitiéndole entrar.  
-_**no hay cuidado-**_enciendo las luces y como lo sospechaba, había un poco de desorden como papeleo, carpetas, algunas tazas de café en la mesa de la sala y vajillas sin lavar, señal de la escaza vida social que poseo._

_-_**su casa es muy agradable doctor-  
-en este lugar, simplemente soy Shadow, llámame por mi nombre por favor-le**_ sugiero mientras me dirijo a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua purificada. Mientras cojo una jarra de cristal, observo como la felina mira el interior de mi casa, parecía absuelta a todo contacto con el exterior._

**-Señorita Goldstar-**_llamo un poco más fuerte, aunque entiendo su situación, no significa que podía dejarme de lado.  
_**-¡eh! Lo lamento doctor, estaba distraída-**_se disculpa mientras miraba una de las sillas. No se necesita ser un genio para adivinar que era lo que quería. Aunque no tenga conocimiento de lo difícil que es que superar la muerte de los seres más cercanos, debido que mis progenitores; que logre recordar; eran muy distantes conmigo, aun cuando era su primogénito.  
_**- toma asiento por favor-**_acerté, se acerca a la barra con la misma neutralidad, cogió la silla más cercana y tomo asiento, dejando en el suelo su mochila color azul cobalto y comenzó a ver el interesante piso de madera.  
_**-¿gusta algo de comer?-**_ofrezco mientras le acerco el vaso de agua que ya había preparado con posterioridad, le dedico una ligera sonrisa, tratando de sacar una de ella, pero fue en vano. Me acerco al frigorífico y abro una de las puertas, para mi sorpresa, aunque no demasiada, solamente había un par de huevos, un dúo de plátanos y una manzana, pan de centeno negro y menos de la mitad de un cuarto de leche, creo que también pasada de caducidad._

**-mañana iré a hacer las compras-**_comento mientras saco el fruto rojo del refrigerador y me acerco al fregadero para asear la manzana con solución jabonosa. En ese momento, sin tomar en cuenta el sonido del agua caer, surgió un silencio incomodo._

_-_**puedo hacer una pregunta-**_tus cuerdas vocales vuelven a vibrar, es un agradable sonido para mí.  
_**-dígame-**_respondo sin voltear, busco una servilleta de papel y comienzo a retirar el exceso de líquido.  
_**-Doctor ¿Por qué no hay abarrotes en la cocina?-  
-bien, suelo desayunar ligero y comer por algún restaurante por los alrededores del hospital… no pierdo tanto tiempo en la cocina… aunque… me gustaría- **_lo último fue más para mí. Lo último que deseaba era "agregar más agua a las cenizas". Le entrego la manzana mientras tomaba asiento y me servía agua, la adipsia (sed) puede ser realmente molesta._

**-bueno, usted debe cocinar bastante mal-**_callo de inmediato tapándose la boca como señal de arrepentimiento y error por "hablar de más"; volteo a verla sorprendido, aunque era una falta de respeto, era la primera vez en días que mantenía una conversación._

**-ru-ruego que me perdone-**_observa el piso, junta sus muñecas en el vientre bajo y junta sus extremidades inferiores rápidamente. Estaba avergonzada, como un infante tras romper un jarrón.  
_**-no hay cuidado… trata de que no vuelva a pasar**_-sonrió, me complace la idea el escucharte hacer un "chiste".  
_**-me alegro que adquieras un poco más de confianza-  
-g-gracias-**_miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, el reloj marcaba las 23 horas ¿tan tarde habíamos salido del hospital ó mi noción de tiempo se pierde cada vez que estoy con ella?_

**-es tarde… necesitas irte a reposar… sígueme, mostrare su habitación-**_me incorporo y veo como la joven mordía lentamente la manzana, deja de hacerlo al comprender mis palabras.  
_**-eres mi pupila, por tanto, debo proporcionarte una habitación**_-usar la palabra "quiero" no es propia en los primeros días, causaría desconfianza aun cuando suene muy crudo pensarlo. Comencé a moverme hacia un pasillo; ese pasadizo causaba un ligero contraste de paranoia, había 5 puertas exactamente iguales, lo único que lo adornaba era la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero que por cierto, casi muerto, la luz tanto diurna como nocturna y un jarrón de barro en el suelo. Tras pasar una puerta café oscuro, me detuve de inmediato._

**-este es el closet…-**_desde ahí, levante mi brazo y utilice mi falange anular como apuntador.  
_**-las puertas que rodean la ventana son el baño y su habitación… las contrarias mi alcoba e oficina-**_nuevamente comencé a caminar y la joven me siguió silenciosa._

**-¿U**_**sted trabaja fuera del hospital?-**__bueno al menos eso creí.  
_**-así es… no suelo ser muy… "social"-**_  
_**-ah… también yo… después de la escuela, regresaba a casa a estudiar y hacer mis deberes escolares –**_  
_**-no habrá inconveniente si haces sus deberes escolares en mi oficina, solo te pido que no abras los cajones ó los documentos de las carpetas-  
-s-si-**_respondiste un poco más motivada, encontrar un factor común es uno de los pasos para la sociabilización y la adaptabilidad, de cierto modo, pensaras que eres la única con temor a esta nueva situación, pero, admitiré que el miedo también atraviesa mi lóbulo parietal. Pero, sonrió es agradable convivir con otro ser que no sea un espejo. Regresando a la realidad, pasamos el baño y la ventana hacia el jardín trasero. Me convierto en obstáculo entre mi niña y su nueva recamara y abro la puerta cual mayordomo._

**-esta es su alcoba…-**_abro la puerta y dejo que entre la felina de melena purpura claro.  
_**-¡vaya!-**_la joven deja caer su equipaje y se adentra a la habitación llena de muñecos de felpa, un tocador, escritorio y armario con sus respectivas cosas y otras nuevas por mi parte, mientras que el decorado era muy diferente al resto de la casa, las paredes pintadas de lila con franjas purpuras y ligeras burbujas rosa claro. La joya de esa habitación era el dosel que cubría la mullida cama. Entra y comienza a explorar la alcoba, las pupilas de sus ojos se ubicaban dilatas por la oscuridad y la emoción. Desde la puerta observo como revisa los cajones y su armario, los muñecos y cuadros de su nueva alcoba, terminando sentada en una de las aristas de su lecho._

**-me siento como princesa… aunque, varias de estas cosas no son mías-**_comento un tanto extrañada. Una vez más no pude evitar levantar mis maceteros y formar una ligera mueca en mi rostro, comúnmente conocido como sonrisa._

**-vienen de parte mía-  
-no debió molestarse, se lo repondré-  
-no lo intentes, considéralos regalos de bienvenida… además, la cuenta bancaria de sus padres no la puedes tocar hasta tu decimoctavo cumpleaños-  
-¿Por qué se tomo esta molestia?-**_volteas a verme, tus curiosos ojos felinos me miran esperando mi respuesta.  
_**-seré franco contigo… yo suelo gastar mi salario en los servicios básicos y menos de 58 dólares a la semana. No suelo salir a sitios de concurrencia ó visitas a familiares y amigos…-  
-entiendo, su trabajo suele ser muy envolvente-**_muestras una sonrisa compasiva, como si estuvieses meditando tu vida anterior con esta nueva situación. Me alejo de la puerta y comienzo a cerrarla.  
_**-si… así es… buenas noches-**_esas fueron las últimas palabras que le mencione en esa primera noche de esta nueva vida._

_Me fui a mi correspondiente habitación, entre sin encender las luces y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropas. No puedo dejar de sentirme ávido, esta situación es completamente nueva, no hay un instructivo ó un guía para estos casos… solo puedo obedecer mi instinto y mi intelecto…_

**-Amathyst…-**_susurro por última vez antes de entrar al estado basal_

_4:30 am, jueves…_

_Mi encéfalo pasa del estado inconsciente al activo, después de todo, no puedo permanecer en cama todo el día, después de todo, tengo que ir a ganarme mi mensualidad gracias a la fina cuchilla. Me incorporo de mi lecho, tomo mi toga para baño (bata) azul ultramar y me dirigió al baño. Todo el lugar estaba tranquilo y solitario, bueno, eso pensé hasta que la vi a través de un espejo del pasillo que daba vista hasta la sala, donde te vi, sentada en un sofá._

**-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-**_me acerque cauteloso, no quería sobre-estimular tu sistema simpático.  
_**-Doc-doctor… perdone, yo, ya no tenía sueño-**_respondiste mientras fingías bostezar para secar las lagrimas que acumulaste. Es una buena táctica, para un idiota que no sea observador. Tus glándulas lagrimales estaban inflamadas y el sonido de tu respiración estaba cortada en vez de ser continua. Continúas en la etapa del duelo, al parecer en la 4° etapa, depresión…_

**-está bien-**_trate de sonar convencido, lo mejor será no obligarla, todo lo que ella desee decir surgirá en su momento. Nuevamente regreso de mi mundo encefálico y observo como tus maceteros se tornan carmesíes, ¿acaso tienes febrícula? Me acerco sin precaución, lo mínimo que deseo es que caigas en un estado patológico reciente a tu operación venosa._

**-¿se encuentra bien?-**_ me inclino hacia ella y coloco mi mano en su frente, no es una buena táctica, pero tardaría mucho buscando mi termómetro en mi maletín.  
_**-s-si… doctor-**_¿tus ojos y parpados tiemblan? ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué surgió de ti este sistema de alarma? Entonces recuerdo rápidamente, estoy usando una bata de algodón, lo más probable sea que haya abierto un poco mis vestiduras, bueno, no estoy completamente descubierto, sin embargo, has visto pacientes sin ropa alguna y sientes timidez por un tercio de mi torso. Es ligeramente contradictorio._

**-iré a ducharme… si quieres asearte, la toma de agua caliente es su mano derecha, de acuerdo-  
-cla-claro…-**_te deje por el momento, tenía que irme a bañar, se me hacia tarde._

_30 minutos más tarde…_

_Salí nuevamente de mi alcoba, ya arreglado para un nuevo día de trabajo. En esta ocasión, use un traje color caqui oscuro y una corbata azul naval, muy formal pero idóneo en mi profesión.  
_**-señorita Amathyst-**_la llame al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cocina, es una experiencia nueva, hablarle a otro individuo que no sea el celular ó el sonido estridente de la radio es una sensación excitante para mi lóbulo frontal y mi hemisferio derecho de mi ser._

**-diga… si no le molesta, hice el desayuno-  
-mh-**_mire la barra de la cocina, descansaba en ella un plato con un carbohidrato simple, cereal y fresa en términos simples: pan tostado con jalea de fresa. Y a un lado, un vaso de lácteo. Me acerque a la barra, cogí el bizcocho sin prisa._

**-gracias-  
-de nada-  
-Amathyst, me tengo que ir, si algo ocurre-**_comienzo a buscar un papel y lápiz en uno de los cajones, tras encontrarlo, inmediatamente escribo un numero de celular y otros de emergencia.  
_**-este es mi celular y otros números de emergencia, en caso de que no llegue a la hora del segundo alimento, puedes usar este número, es un restaurante de comida naturalista… nos veremos más tarde, de acuerdo-**_ comente por última vez mientras le hago de entrega el trozo de papel._

_**-si-  
-adiós-**__fue la última palabra que le dije antes de marcharme al trabajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería asistir, deseaba quedarme con ella, pero, ansiaba disfrutar todas las sensaciones de una vida común, tanto positivas como negativas, después de todo, tenia que aceptar el paquete completo._

**-mmh-**_esto no me agrada, la distención es muy seria, el lóbulo superior derecho del hígado esta inflamado… bien esta paciente de edad juvenil vino con sus padres con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y ya habían tomado varias "recetas" familiares para curarle, sin embargo, nada había resultado._

**-¿pasa algo doctor?-  
-necesito que regresen mañana-  
-a que se debe eso doctor-**_me aleje de la paciente zorruna y me acerque a mi escritorio, donde tome un kardex ó comúnmente conocido como "receta médica" donde hice una anotación._

**-la razón de que los cite mañana, es que ella requiere exámenes de laboratorio de tipo coprologico (son exámenes fecales) y es recomendable que sea la primera excreta del día, es más "pura"-  
-¿Qué quiere decir?**_-la madre de rubia melena comienza a mirarme sin entender el porque de esos exámenes.  
_**-tengo las sospecha de que tenga parasitosis ó está infestada de parásitos-  
-pero la alimentamos bien, lavamos la comida antes de comerla, doctor-**_comento el padre extrañado. Entonces vi el rostro de la paciente, se tenso de inmediato.  
_**-señorita, sabes que comer "porquerías" en la calle puede causarte problemas gastrointestinales-**_los progenitores de inmediato voltearon hacia su hija.  
_**-bueno, después de la escuela, suelo comprar algunos dulces para pasar el hambre-**

**-bien, dejando eso de lado… también les recomendaría mandar a su hija a DA-  
-mi hija no es una drogadicta-**_alzo la voz el padre.  
_**-no, pero consume tabaco**_-respondí sin inmutarme.  
_**-¡¿Cómo se atreve?-**_  
_**-antes de que intenten levantarme una denuncia, observen con atención a la señorita: ojos hundidos y ligeras "bolsas" debajo de estos, las yemas de los dedos están amarillos y los dientes muestran la misma coloración…-**_odio rebajarme, pero si uso términos médicos, no entenderían en absoluto.  
_**-eso no dice nada…-  
-¿Señora usted solía lavarle la ropa a su hija?-  
-¿Si?-  
-el tabaco deja un desagradable olor, si ella continuaba con el habito de dejar que usted toque sus prendas, la delataría, además… se ha vuelto una consumidora convulsiva de las pasillas para el aliento-**_ me pongo de pie, al ver la hora de la visita intrahospitalaria, además, tendría que darles tiempo a solas._

_-__**si me disculpan-**__lo digo más por cortesía que por preocupación. Apenas di un paso fuera del consultorio y comencé a escuchar reclamos, es lógica su frustración, al parecer, la familia tenía pinta de vegetarianismo. Me olvide de esa familia por el momento, ya me vería con Rouge en su momento. Justo cuando iba a ingresar al ascensor para ir a piso. Siento un ligero movimiento en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata blanca._

_Amathyst, pensé de inmediato, ya que era la única que no tenía su número registrado.  
__**-diga-**__respondí sin mucho caso.  
__**-doctor, soy Amathyst-  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?**__-me preocupe de inmediato, ya que temía que la sutura se abriera, aunque sea raro.__**  
-si gracias, me preguntaba ¿Si vendría a comer?-**__me paralice, una pregunta tan simple había desarmado mis sentidos y paralizado mis lóbulos frontal, parietal y temporales. Quería abrir mi boca abiertamente como menudo estúpido, pero me controle, era una de los estremecimientos que deseaba sentir, fue similar a una descarga eléctrica._

_**-¿Doctor?-  
-lo lamento, un asunto me distrajo-**__volví en si cuando le escuche.  
__**-me disculpo, tengo bastante trabajo**__-comente suavemente. No quería dejarle sola, por mí, dejaba de lado la cirugía de trasplante de tejido cutáneo e iba a acompañarle, sin embargo, el que salga a comer, sería demasiado extraño y por no decirlo, sospechoso, además, alguien tiene que pagar las cuentas de la casa _

_**-…-**__no escuche nada del otro lado de la línea ¿Acaso habías colgado? ¿O simplemente estabas callada?  
__**-lamento haberle molestado-  
-no hay cuidado-  
-que le vaya bien-**__y se corto la comunicación, aleje el aparato de mi pabellón auditivo y contemple la pantalla. Comencé a preguntarme, ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarte? ¿Cómo resolvería tu estado depresivo? Cerré el celular, con paso decidido, me encamine de nuevo a mi labor… ya pensaría luego como resolvería vuestro problema._

_Trascurrieron los minutos con sus horas, el alba y su ocaso… los días trascurrían lentamente ó en ocasiones, empezabas el lunes y terminaba siendo jueves… continuo siendo así hasta el 23 de diciembre…_

_Mi relación con la felina adolescente de 15 años aun no mejora. Aunque parte es mi culpa por no permanecer mucho tiempo con ella, sin embargo he tratado de compensarlo con llamadas a celular ó acompañándola a cenar cuando llego temprano, sin embargo, no es suficiente, lo sé… también lo he vivido…_

_**-doctor, puede pasarme la pimienta-**__tu voz me desconcierta, es verdad, me encontraba cenando una… emm… es un bizcocho circular de un tamaño considerable con lácteo fermentado, vegetales y algunos trozos de carne… ¿Pizza? Creo que es así. Me desconecto de mi análisis mensual sobre los avances de Amathyst y su nueva "vida" para coger la pimienta._

_-_**gracias-**_esta sonríe suavemente al entregarle el condimento y me doy cuenta. Sé que es invierno, pero ¿desde cuándo usa suéteres tan oscuros? Además ¿Por qué usa un reloj sin batería? miro con más detenimiento su antebrazo, en ocasiones, odio haber adquirido el "ojo clínico" (es la habilidad de los médicos y enfermeras el observar meticulosamente el cuerpo del paciente sin hacer que estos se sientas observados (en ocasiones))_

**-¡doctor! ¿Qué esta?-**_puede que asuste a la joven estudiante, sin embargo, quiero confirmar mis sospechas… que por desgracia son ciertas…  
_**-¿desde cuándo lo haces?-  
-…-**_voltee a verla, su mirada estaba avergonzada y las cuencas de sus ojos yacían con un tinte rojizo.  
_**-respóndeme**_-presione suavemente, no es saludable auto-cortarse, de hecho, ni si quiera es cuestionable._

**-desde ayer… pero fue un accidente, se lo juro-l**_evante más el suéter y había más marcas, ligeras, pero no dejaban de ser cortadas.  
_**-¿Y bien?-**

-Amathyst, como médico, no puedo permitirte algo así, debido a los factores de…-_la felina de iris rosadas me arrebata su antebrazo y se pone de pie. A grandes zancadas se retiro, querías estar a solas, se que imprudente dejarte ir… sin embargo, se que no lo haces sin un motivo, y ese motivo es..._

_Detengo mis afirmaciones y me dirijo hacia la puerta.  
-¡_**Shadow! ¡Viejo, ¿Cómo has estado?-**_creo que hoy no es mi día… ahora que lo pienso…_

**-Sonic, acompáñame a hacer unas compras-  
-Shadow son las ocho con treinta minutos, las tiendas van por cerrarse-  
-no importa-**_cierro la puerta tras de mí, tengo las llaves del corvette a la mano, así que me ahorra tiempo en buscarlas.  
_**-¡apenas acabo de llegar!-**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-_

_Regreso a casa tras unas horas… de hecho, a la 1 con veinte de la mañana, deje las bolsas y paquetes en la sala, luego, el erizo azul, a quien, desgraciadamente, llamo colega y le debía un favor, me auxiliaba a introducir una conífera de color verde bandera y cuyo aroma singular, despierta los sentidos._

**-bien, Shadow… aquí esta… fiuuu… viejo que loco hace las compras de… ¿Qué es eso?-**_su comentario acerca de mi idea de ir de compras fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos un sollozo._

**-bien gracias por tu ayuda-  
-bien, Shadow es noch…-**_cerré la puerta de golpe y active el cerrojo. Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de la joven Goldstar. Suavemente toque la puerta, nadie respondía, una vez más lo intente… silencio._

**-mh-**_me aventure a entrar en la habitación de la adolescente, pero me fue inútil, la cerradura estaba activada, pero esa débil defensa, no iba a pararme. Basto con tomar las llaves de la casa y abrir la puerta suavemente._

**-Amathyst-**_la joven, permanecía sentada en su cama, sus extremidades superiores abrazaban las inferiores, era una posición defensiva, de hecho, demasiado. Entre sin esperar su consentimiento. Me senté en un extremo del lecho rosáceo, pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los 2 nos miramos u hablamos._

**-como te iba diciendo, como enfermera sabes los riesgos de… auto mutilarse, además de contraer el cosntridium tetanis (tétanos) pudiste vivir una hemorragia ó algo peor**_-esta me ignoro olímpicamente bien… tendré que irme a los extremos._

**-sabes… intente suicidarme cuando era pre-adolescente**_-mire de reojo hacia mi pupila, quien solamente movió las orejas, capte su atención, aunque abra esos capítulos sombríos de mi ser y termine abriendo cicatrices similares a una fractura expuesta._

_**-al igual que tú, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico debió al estado de ebriedad de mi padre… no tengo grandes recuerdos de ellos, casi nunca estaban en casa y era raro verles en mis cumpleaños y más aun en navidad, desde pequeño me fui obligado a madurar y a odiar esas dos fechas, pero… eso no significaba que era lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar la realidad… en una de las tantas familias adoptivas donde me hospede… me toco ver la navidad "perfecta" los hijos biológicos sobre los juguetes y moños color carmesí los progenitores y demás cargas genéticas secundarias y terciarias (tios y abuelos) la realidad me noqueo de golpe, no importaba en que casa ó lugar terminara, siempre habría algo en común… la soledad… mientras ellos festejaban, me dirigí hacia la alcoba donde dormía con otras niños y las vi… un par de tijeras… estúpidamente las cogí y ejercí presión sobre mi muñeca, no me hice una marca para alarmarse, fui al baño, lugar donde comencé a desahogarme… "estúpidos padres" "estúpida navidad" "estúpida soledad" comencé a maldecir todo lo que se me viera a la mente, "si no habría motivo para vivir, entonces, no valía la pena continuar" rompí el espejo del baño con mi puño, sin importarme el daño, pronto todo acabaría… sin embargo, un hombre adulto de la tercera edad, llego al baño y observo todo lo que estaba haciendo… charlo conmigo un par de cosas, pero hay una frase en particular que nunca olvidare… ¿quieres saber cuál es?-**__ vi como la felina movía el cráneo ligeramente, casi nada._

_**-me dijo: "aun si el rio se seca, su cauce siempre ira al mar" comprendí que en vez de intentar cortarme las muñecas, lo mejor era seguir en mi camino con paso firme… **_**además, si la existencia te permitió vivir, significa que aun no realizas su misión… no malgastes tus energías en estas estupideces, no hagas que el sacrificio de tus padres sea en vano-**_**  
**_**-¿En vano?-**_levantaste la mirada sorprendida por mis palabras, no lo habías considerado al parecer._

**-¿no lo habías visto así?-  
-…-**_tus glándulas lagrimales están inflamadas, pero tus músculos oftálmicos se contraen con fuerza… me acerco más y extiendo mis extremidades superiores, sin que lo pensaras 2 veces, arrojaste tu cuerpo contra el mío mientras tus lagrimas caen sin tregua por las comisuras de tus ojos._

**-yo… yo… soy una ego-egoísta…-**_tratas de vencer la disnea, que amenaza en transformarse en apnea (sin respirar)  
_**-si… si no les… hu-hubiera-**_selle su labios con un falange suavemente y acaricie su oreja con el índice de la mano contraria.  
_**-las cosas suceden por algo… para bien ó para mal, recuerda que siempre estaré a su lado, aun cuando no me veas-**_susurre a su pabellón auditivo, aumentaste tu agarre cuando puse mi muñeca en tu trapecio (uno de los músculos de la espalda)._

**-me prometes que nunca, nunca más volverás a intentarlo-  
-se… se lo prometo-  
-era lo único que deseaba escuchar-**_deje pasar un largo silencio, lo único que podía oír era el sonido de nuestra frecuencia cardiaca y más profundamente el sonido del tu corazón latiendo cada vez más relajado.  
_**-necesito su ayuda, señorita Goldstar-  
-¿en qué?**_-levantaste tu rostro mirándome intrigada, sonreí suavemente y comencé a secarte el fluido lagrimal residual que te impedía ver con mayor claridad.  
_**-para decirte, necesito que me siga y para que usted me siga, tiene que aflojar su amarre-**_comente suavemente. Pequeña felina de ojos rosados, tus maceteros se volvieron carmesíes al terminar de escucharme. Una vez que me vi liberado, me puse de pie, dispuesto a dirigirme a la salida, detrás de mi venias tú. Tras atravesar el corredor y llegar a la sala, no tardaste en preguntar._

**-doctor ¿Qué son todas estas cajas? ¡Mire un pino!-  
-ornamentos… escuche, no tengo idea de cómo decorar una casa en esto de los días festivos-  
-¡seguro que le ayudare!-**_te escuche encantada, hacía tiempo que no te veía así: pupilas dilatadas, sonrisa entusiasta, que cada célula este consumiendo ATP (adenosina de tri-fosfato, es la energía que requieren las células para hacer sus procesos biológicos; es el producto final de la digestión) para darte fuerzas para continuar, esa es la Amathyst quien me sedujo…_

_El resto de la noche, me enfoque en dar indicaciones para decorar la casa… ¿A quien engaño? Soy un completo imbécil para esto de la decoración, seguía meticulosamente las instrucciones de mi pequeña. Bien sé que las enfermeras tienen que hacer todo de forma funcional y estética sobre todo funcional._

**-¡Shadow! ¡Despierta!-**_esa voz, algún día te hare una intervención quirúrgica para extirparle las cuerdas vocales.  
_**-¿Qué demonios quieres?**_-comente somnoliento, era la tercera vez que me quedaba dormido en mi oficina.  
_**-viejo, parece que te atropello un camión, jejejeje… oye, ¿Qué es esto?-  
-mmh-**_voltee hacia mi molesto colega y vi que sostenía un trozo de estola (es ese cordón que ponen en el pino de navidad felpudo) color ámbar, debió enredarse entre mis púas._

**-vaya, ya terminaste de decorar la casa… y ese milagro que se te dio el espíritu navideño-  
-vete de mi consultorio-  
-ok… solo venía a decirte que tienes una histerectomía (extirpación de la matriz) a las 14 con treinta minutos, una safenectomia (desbloquear ó retirar venas afectadas por las varices) a las 17 horas y tres casos de cesárea-  
-venias a decirme lo que ya sé… que patético-**_ me incorpore de mi lugar y decidí irme a urgencias, si antes estaba abarrotado, en este 25 de diciembre, hace que los demás días del año se vean tranquilos._

_Bien, me la pase absorbido en el trabajo por completo. Además de las 5 intervenciones quirúrgicas, hubo unas 4 más, como lo dije antes, la navidad no es solo paz y detalles maravillosos, no, la triste realidad, además de ser una estrategia mercadotécnica, es el día donde hay más casos de suicidio e incendios a causa de los petardos (explosivos ó "cohetes") y las luces decorativas. Bien, este día no fue la excepción._

**-Dr. The Hedgehog. Shadow, favor de reportarse en cirugía.-**_bien, termino mi descanso de 15 segundos, tengo que reportarme a hacer mi trabajo, sería una operación larga, un paciente presenta quemaduras de segundo grado y requiere trasplante de tejido dérmico…  
así fue el ambiente hospitalario, cada uno del personal estaba hasta el límite de la tensión, hasta los trabajadores de intendencia, en especial cuando un paciente en estado terminal "exploto" literalmente hablando. Al parecer un órgano no pudo tolerar más y termino de esa forma. Se requirieron unos 4 ó 5 intendentes para limpiar los 3 litros y medio de líquido sanguino, no creo que una película de horror supere eso._

_Al fin, era el último semáforo para ir a casa, necesitaba ducharme, desprendo de mi cuerpo fluidos en putrefacción y sangre seca. Salí del trabajo tras 72 horas continuas de cirugías e urgencias, sobreviví consumiendo únicamente cafeína con 2 terrones de glucosa (una taza de café) mi glándula pineal comenzó a secretar melatonina (hormona del sueño), me desplomo detrás de la puerta al oír la puerta cerrarse tras de mí._

**-hola doctor…-  
-Amathyst-**_levanto mi rostro suavemente y muestro una sonrisa débil debido al cansancio, me había olvidado de que ahora tengo una responsabilidad.  
-mira que rostro… tenga, esto le dará fuerzas, bueno para que logre llegar a su alcoba-de inmediato me acercaste una taza humeante. La cogí suavemente._

**-cocoa… yace tiempo que no consumo esta bebida…-  
-le espere esta pasada navidad, sin embargo me olvide que usted trabaja en días festivos…-**_te escuche triste, no, no lo permitiré. Trato de incorporarme con la taza en la mano, es un milagro que no se haya derramado por mi debilidad motriz (movimiento).  
_**-deja que descanse esta noche y mañana será la post-navidad, te parece-  
-no tiene…-  
-te deje sola por más de tres días, seria justo que te acompañara por lo menos a abrir tus regalos-  
-¿regalos?-  
-no has visto bajo del pino-**_por curiosidad volteas a ver hacia la conífera, efectivamente, yacían varios regalos sin abrir y juzgando tu sonrisa infantil, no lo habías visto ni por error. Jejeje es gracioso cual distraída puedes ser._

**-wow… ¿son para mí?-  
-cada uno-  
-no tenia porque molestarse-  
-pensabas que si permanecía conmigo, olvidaría la navidad**_-le sonrió al verla acercarse a los regalos, por su mirada llena de vivacidad, puedo jurar que se muere de curiosidad por dentro. Comienzo a caminar lejos de ese panorama, tengo que reposar ó estaría desgastando las neuronas. No me moleste en quitarme las ropas, simplemente di un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida aun caliente y deje que la melatonina invadiera mi encéfalo…_

_-_**mmh-**_ese gruñido fue el primer sonido emitido desde mi garganta, la luz solar se infiltraba por mis pestañas para obligarme a levantarme de mi letardo, aunque no fue lo único, divise un par de orejas curiosas en el borde de mi cama, como si estuviese escondiéndose._

**-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-**_de inmediato observe como tus pabellones auriculares se tensaron: "me encontraste" podía escuchar tus pensamientos con un movimiento tan simple de tu parte, sonreí de lado, cuando creo que te conozco, sales con más sorpresas e inocentes misterios detrás de la liquida mirada de tus iris rosados._

**-¡buenos días Doctor!-**_saliste de tu escondite mostrando una radiante sonrisa, tan propias de ti  
_**-no dormiste anoche-  
-¡asi es! ¡Quiero que me acompañe a abrir los obsequios que santa nos trajo!-  
-ya voy, deja que me vista-**_no respondiste, saliste rápidamente de mi habitación, je, realmente me has cambiado mi estilo de vida._

_-¿_**Qué es esto?-**_decías mientras abrías tu 3 regalo, tus ojos tenían un brillo hermoso, no habia medida de comparación con las luces que se mostraban celosas por tu resplandor…_

**-¡madre de dios! Es la saga completa de Larry Plotter… ¿Cómo supo que la quería?-**_simplemente le sonreí. Continúe observando como "abrías" los regalos llena de ansiedad y adrenalina, ¿desde cuándo tu sistema simpático había tomado control de tus acciones?  
_**-¡más libros! ¡Dios! ¡la trilogía del amo de las sortijas, el nombre de la brisa, desde mi nube, las 2001 noches… el emperador y la rana!-**_la joven exclamaba con tanta emoción que no me percate de un detalle, hasta que oí la puerta abrirle de golpe._

**-¡feliz navidad Shadow!-**_exclamaron mis camaradas del hospital: Rouge y el idiota de Sonic. De golpe el aire alegre y dulce cambio por un incomodo silencio. Me puse de pie y voltee a ver hacia la felina sorprendida._

**-Amathyst, pase lo que pase, no salgas… volveré en un momento**_-camine hacia la puerta, la cerré tras de mi asimismo arrastraba a mis camaradas de trabajo, hacia la calle…_

**-¡SHADOOOW!-**_gritaron en unisonó, sabia que los tapones para oídos me serian útiles.  
-¡¿_**has enloquecido?-**_mi jefa me exclamaba a gritos como si sufriera hipoacusia (sordera)  
_**- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡sabes en los delitos que te has metido pedazo de loco! ¡la anestesia sofoco las ultimas neuronas de tu encéfalo izquierdo! ¡Joder!-**_ambos continuaron gritándome hasta el cansancio, yo simplemente me hacia el "loco" y dejaba que se desahogaran, después de todo, había olvidado por completo en comunicarle mi situación._

_Tras 2 horas…_

**-¿terminaste?-  
-¡¿Qué? ¡¿No escuchaste ni una mierda de lo que dije?-  
-te lo resumiré, primero: Amathyst esta aquí por su voluntad, segundo la trabajadora social lo permitió, tercero. Olvidate de realizarle un Papanicolaou, no le hecho nada, me crees estúpido-  
-no, un pervertido…-  
-Rouge… al final sere yo el perjudicado si algo le pasa a Amathyst, llevo todas las de perder-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-su estancia es temporal, mientras la trabajadora social busca a otros parientes de la joven, además, ella viene casi a diario a comprobar su integridad-**_conteste suavemente.  
-_**ah Shadow, te dije que lo dejaras así**_-agrego el erizo azul, tras recuperar su voz. Comencé a explicarles mis planes, mis ideas que tienen sustento, objetivas y no son las vagas divagaciones de mis colegas… tras unos 15 minutos de charla monopolizada por voz, lograron digerir mis ideales._

**-escuchen, se que es difícil para ustedes, pero por una vez en sus existencias mortales… dejarían de meterse en mis asuntos… yo no le haría nada que ambos nos afectaría, no solo es malo… es estúpido que duden de mi capacidad-  
-no es tu capacidad de lo que dudo… es de tu fuerza de voluntad**_-bromeo Rouge un poco más tranquila, bien todos estaban complacidos con mi explicación, bueno, casi todos._

**-iré a verla-**_comento la murciélago mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Entonces vi a Sonic inusualmente callado.  
_**-¿ocurre algo?-  
-no me parece correcto que estés una estudiante-  
-eres tu el que me dice que busque algo de vida social-  
-pero no con ella… si no…-  
-¡Doctor!-**_escuche a la felina gritarme desde mi casa, deje de lado al erizo azul y corrí hacia con ella. Entre y de inmediato, me dirigí hacia el interruptor principal de la casa y corte la electricidad, es una de las principales medidas de seguridad en caso de incendio, me temía que un cable había hecho "corto circuito"._

**-¿Qué paso?-**_me acerque a mi colega mientras Amathyst me tenia abrazado con fuerza descomunal.  
__**-no lo sé, metí una taza dentro del microondas y…- **__me acerque al explotado aparato y lo abri cuidadosamente… para mi sorpresa, aunque no demasiada había una tacita con mantequilla dentro de este… porque el escándalo siendo algo indefenso… claro que no sería de alarma si la taza no fuese de metal._

**-Rouge, dime que no introdujiste una taza de metal dentro del electrodoméstico-  
-jeje, ¿Qué cosas no?-  
-quien es el que no tiene prudencia**_-me burle. Lo bueno fue que nada paso a mayores, lo malo era que Rouge había arruinado mi microondas, lo mejor ella me lo iba a reponer, pero lo que nada lo supera era la cercanía que tenia con la joven felina aferrándose en mi abdomen mientras trataba de calmarla…_

_Trascurrían las horas, consigo sus días hasta los finales de diciembre… enero y principios de febrero…_

_Desde ese día, todo ha sido como los estúpidos dramas televisivos: vivo en el infierno para después irme al paraíso. Desde que el médico de diagnósticos sabe "nuestro" secreto, ha estado más insoportable que nunca, preferiría que me recriminara en cara mis actos, que dejara de hablarme, pero no. Se volvieron más frecuentes sus visitas, si antes marcaba 3 veces al dia, ahora lo hace 10, ya he "hablado" con el diciéndole que me deje vivir mi existencia, sin embargo razonar con alguien así de terco no es productivo._

_Mientras tanto Rouge, continua sobreexplotado mis habilidades en el campo laboral pero aprovecha mi horario para escabullirse a ver a mi pupila, cree que no lo sé, lo que no contaba era que Amathyst es más trasparente que el liquido linfático en perfecto estado y puedo adivinar cuando esta mintiendo.  
Hablando de ella, si vivo un pedazo de utopía que jamás imagine llevar a cabo. Hubo unos cuantos problemas en cuanto a su colegio, debido a esta situación tan compleja. Pero logre persuadir a la Señorita plum de que soy su tutor legal._

**-entonces… a 4 y 5 cm de dilatación se le considera labor de parto inminente-  
-así es y tiene que será atendida en urgencias-**_respondía pacientemente a las preguntas de Amathyst, al parecer su tercer semestre le administraron una nueva materia, la cual es pediatría y embarazo._

**-lo que no entiendo es el "foco fetal"-  
-es como esta acomodado el producto dentro del útero, según el mes en que se encuentre-  
-ooh-**_comencé a explicarte con ayuda de un libro que tenia guardado en mi oficina y todo era hermoso hasta que… sonó el timbre._

**-¿Quién será?-**_me incorpore y abrí la puerta, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho.  
_**-¡Shadow! ¡Amathyst! ¿Cómo han estado?-  
-Joven Revcob-**_mi estudiante salió del pasillo con una tierna sonrisa. Esta se había acostumbrado a las inoportunas visitas del idiota azul.  
-_**es Sonic-**_pero aun sigue sin aprenderse el nombre, pobre idiota.  
_**-mis disculpas-  
-bien… ¿Qué están haciendo?-**_éramos felices en nuestro pequeño mundo hasta que cierto parasito llego, me guarde esa oración en mis cuerdas vocales y lóbulo parietal._

_-_**el doctor me ayudaba a estudiar-  
-bien, eso es genial…pero lo más genial es que inauguraron el parque temático "Infarto"-  
-te refieres a la cadena de juegos mecánicos que provocaron más de 18 accidentes fatales e hipertensión arterial, diabetes por el estrés provocado por la sobre-estimulación del sistema nervioso periférico-**_comente sarcástico y enojado por su intromisión._

**-¡dime Amathyst! ¡¿quieres ir?-  
-¡podemos, si doctor!-  
-Amathyst…-  
-por favor… será divertido… y le prometo sacar perfectos en 3 materias**_-odio que ustedes 2 se pongan de acuerdo en un estúpido plan.  
_**-que sean seis-**_mientras ellos festejaban su victoria como viles pre escolares, yo me dirigí para buscar mi maletín y asegurarme que poseía suficiente cloruro de fosfato, adrenalina y dopamina, propofol (estimulantes cardiacos, el ultimo es depresor que por cierto es muy especial ya que utilizan en cirugía) y mi equipo de SV (signos vitales)._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

_Admitiré que es estimulante escuchar el los alaridos de miedo ó excitación por parte de mi colega en… emm… ¿montaña rusa? No sé cómo demonios me persuadió para subirme con el, pero eso me trae sin cuidado, visualmente trato de encontrar a mi pupila en el trayecto de 140 kilómetros por hora del vehículo, pero es complicado, entre el disturbio y el hecho que mi camarada me aplastaba la tráquea. Después de 15 minutos infernales dentro de ese vehículo, juraría que este iba a besar el piso y hacer melodrama_

**-¡Dios SI! ¡estoy vivo!-**_odio tener razón. Iba a pedirle que parara esa grotesca charada pero alguien me hala de la manga de mi camisa._

**-Amathyst… ¿Dónde estabas?-  
-en la "torre del horror"-**_señalo el camino sin perderme de vista.  
_**-¿ocurre algo?-  
-esto… yo… quiero un helado**_-tu voz se cohibió en lo último, pero logre escucharle perfectamente, sonreí de lado y comencé a caminar.  
_**-vamos-**_le indique, la cual provoque que nuevamente volviera su entusiasta sonrisa. Pasamos unas cuantas fuentes y tiendas con burbujas fabricadas por caucho coloreado e inflado por helio (globos, este chavo le falta salir ¬¬) hasta que llegamos a la susodicha tienda de leche congelada y lleno de saborizantes. Al entrar, era uno de esos sitios que JAMAS pisaría por mi cuenta, lleno de colores llamativos capaces de lastimar la visión, gracias al cielo que tuvieron la decencia de combinarlo con blanco._

**-¿Dónde quieres sentarte?-  
-estaría bien junto a la ventana-  
-no tengo inconveniente-**_de inmediato tomaste asiento en una mesa cercana a una de las ventanas y me miraste, esperando que tomase asiento junto a ti. Claro que lo haría hasta que sentí kilogramos extra sobre mi esternomascloideo y omoplatos, lo peor era que lo mismo comenzó a empaparme._

**-Shadow, ¿Por qué me abandonas así?-  
-diablos…-  
-Joven Raven, por aquí…-**_Amathyst levantaba su miembro superior derecho y lo agitaba en el aire. Como la plasma en la sangre fui arrastrado por mi "compañero" ambos tomamos asiento, que para mi desgracia, el dejo que me sentara primero, acorralándome entre el cristal y su anatomía. Grandioso, simplemente grandioso._

_El resto del día nos la pasamos en ese lugar, yo miraba el mundo exterior mientras escuchaba la conversación del erizo azul y mi dulce Amathyst, al parecer hablaban acerca sobre su pasado y el mío, no me interesaba si hablaba sobre mis errores en el colegio, mientras no dijese nada acerca de mi pasado… emm… sexual todo estaría bien…_

_4 horas más tarde… 21 horas (9 pm)…_

**-ha sido un día maravilloso-**_comento mi pupila mientras caminaba hacia la casa tras bajar del Corvette.  
_**-coincido contigo**_-escuche decir el medico de Diagnósticos que venia detrás de mí. La felina de ojos rosados entro primero, luego mi presencia y el erizo azul, simplemente se quedo afuera, a altura del marco de la puerta.  
-_**ya me voy a dormir… le agradezco mucho su visita joven Yuri-  
-es Sonic… pero de nada- **_se despide mientras mueve su muñeca y falanges como señal de despedida. La felina simplemente se dio la vuelta y la pierdo de mi ángulo de visión.  
-_**bien, ahora largo-**_volteo hacia la puerta al sentir que alguien me observaba.  
_**-no seas cruel conmigo, además ya basta de infantiles juegos, no crees Shadow-**_bien, eso no me lo esperaba, su tono de voz cambio a una más… ¿inquisitiva? No… ¿sugerente?_

**-¿De que estas ha…?-**_bien, eso no me lo esperaba…sentí como mis hombros eran oprimidos por una fuerza externa al igual que mis labios, una calidez no bienvenida sentía en estos, era demandante, posesiva y… ¡odio ese sabor a chocolate dulce!… gracias al cielo, esa opresión termino rápido, solo puede ver la sonrisa llena de satisfacción de su parte.  
_**-gracias por salir conmigo-**_y finalmente se fue. Cerré la puerta desconcertado y lo único que alcance a decir fue…_

**-menudo imbécil…-**__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

_No comprendo en absoluto el cambio de comportamiento de Amathyst. Ha estado más retraída y callada, además ese extraño patrón de conducta tiene que ver conmigo y el idiota de mi colega, pero… porque…_

**-doctor… doctor…-  
-disculpe, analizaba su situación… será mejor que deje de consumir alimentos ricos en grasas. Usted no produce las suficientes enzimas para digerirlas adecuadamente-  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-  
-escuche…-**_es la 4 vez que le explico al señor perro que sufre de pancreatitis y debe dejar las grasas y el alcohol ó sino terminara con una perfecta cicatriz en la región epigástrica, no entiendo como la gente puede ser tan estúpida.  
_**-entonces… debo dejar de comer la deliciosa carne de cerdo freída con…-  
-no solo dejarla… erradicarla y eso incluye la "manteca animal" y otros productos de origen animal… además… le recetare encimas pancreáticas para compensar la falta y absorber la grasa que tiene… por asi decirlo "pendiente"-**_bien me incorporo de mi asiento y le dejo el numero de una nutrióloga. No tenía ganas de comer, aunque mi hipotálamo lateral insista con ello. Simplemente di aun trago a la botella con agua que llevaba en mi muñeca derecha._

**-Amathyst…-**_nuevamente comienzo a integrarme en mi psicoanálisis, que yo recuerde no he hecho nada que la dañase ó el idiota de mi colega. Todo estaba perfecto antes de la salida hacia ese sitio infernal… tal vez, algo le dijo cuando fui al mostrador a pagar por las golosinas, hay tantos huecos en mi memoria me canse de realizar hipótesis, mejor paso de "observador naturalista" a "encuestador"._

_6 horas más tarde…_

_Toc… toc…  
es lo único que suena en el pasillo de mi morada… se que estas en tu habitación, y que aun sigues consiente, conozco tu frecuencia respiratoria cuando entras en estado basal._

**-Amathyst, el que trates de esconderte no te sirve de mucho-**

-voy a entrar_-ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que llege y la vi sentada mirando hacia mí, como si tuviese miedo… pero… ¿a qué?_

**-¿Qué sucede con usted?-  
-nada importante-  
-tu voz tiembla y evitar mirarme a los ojos…-  
-¡no todo puede psicoanalizar doctor!-**_exclamo de golpe, sorprendiéndome por su reacción, no es usual verle…  
_**-¿paso algo en el colegio? ¿Por qué esta frustrada?-**_se quedo estática, después comenzó a ver el suelo como si tuviese algo de interesante.  
_**-es solo… que…-**_me acerque cautelosamente y me sente a su lado._

**-yo…-**

-amo a una persona…-_comento tímidamente… cierro mis puños contra mis ropas, siento como mi jodido mundo se cae en trozos de cristal, mis glándulas lagrimales comienzan a debilitarse, pero me resisto, es mejor para ambos.  
_**-… y ¿Cuál es el problema?-  
-son varios… porque… es homosexual y… y-  
-un momento… ¿Homosexual? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-lo vi besándose con otro…-  
-mmh… y no has pensado en intentar decírselo-**_ bien… eso fue un golpe muy crudo para mi pedazo de órgano vital que bombea sangre.  
_**-¿para que?-  
-que tal si era una chica… ya vez la moda de los adolescentes ó una apuesta entre ellos por su misma estupidez… pero no te dejes vencer sin dar pelea, se me hace muy extraño de ti que no lo intentes-  
-bien… pero la señorita mistal no me lo permitirá… me sacara de aquí antes de que comience a protestar y no quiero apartarme de su lado-**_voltea a verme asimismo yo comienzo a captar cada una de sus palabras… ¿Qué tenia que ver la trabajadora social con todo esto? A no ser que…_

_Le cogí el rostro suavemente, obligándola que nuestras iris e pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina y la oscuridad.  
_**-¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Mistal con todo esto? ¿acaso… es mayor que usted?-  
-si… y no quiero que me alejen de el-  
-mh… sabias que el médico de Diagnósticos es un idiota que le gusta bromear pesado-  
-¿en verdad?- **_sus ojos se relajaron más mostrándose más tranquilos.  
_**-si-¿**_iba a arriesgarme? ¿Valía la pena? Así que lo mejor que pude hacer, fue observar cada una de sus reacciones… ojos contraídos y temerosos… glándulas inflamadas, maceteros cubiertos por una coloración rojiza como si tuviese hiperpirexia (fiebre mayor de 38 grados) se que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida… acerque mi rostro y termino el exasperante espacio entre los labios, como la vez anterior, fue un roce labial, muy delicado y fino como la una incisión en el corazón… bien, fue suficiente, solamente restaba… yo… no…_

**-te… amo**_-susurre suavemente al librarme de su agarre de sus muñecas hacia mis cervicales.  
_**-de verdad-  
-cuando te he mentido**_-acercaste tus labios nuevamente y me besaste tiernamente.  
_**-jamás-**_nos sonreímos mutuamente…_

_Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora, he estado estudiando en el hospital y realmente es un reto duro, pero muy divertido :D, en fin.  
Bien, aquí está el capitulo tan esperado. Jejeje solamente tendrán que esperar el ultimo capitulo "vida" _


	7. Chapter 7: vida

_Ultimo capitulo "vida"_

**-doctor… despierte…-  
-mmmh…-**_levante la delgada dermis que cubre mis ojos, conocido comúnmente como parpados y visualice a una felina de 15 años mirándome, esperando algún movimiento de mi parte.  
__**-**_**hmpt… otra vez te volviste a meter a mi alcoba-  
-quería verle-  
-que inocente sois-**_ me incorpore, pero de nada me sirvió. Amathyst se arrojo hacia mi tórax y comenzó a emitir un suave sonido, muy peculiar en los felinos._

**-¿Por qué ronroneas?-  
-porque soy feliz-  
-…-**_tome su mandíbula inferior y bese su cavidad bucal, no supe en que momento comenzó a corresponderme a la interacción intima, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando. Hasta que Sentí arder mis pulmones, era la necesidad de oxigeno, odio ser un tejido de células aeróbicas (que requiere oxigeno para realizar sus funciones) rompimos con el beso, note tus maceteros enrojecidos ¿será por la falta de oxigeno ó es tú timidez? No importa, te veo completamente adorable… bien… esto de la cursilería me afectara seriamente el hemisferio izquierdo._

_-_**doctor… le amo-**_comentaste mientras apartabas tu anatomía de mi, mirabas las sabanas como si te dijesen un secreto. Suspire suavemente, me acerque más, nuevamente cogí tu mentón.  
_**-yo también le amo…-**_ no hace una semana desde el acontecimiento en su habitación, ambos habíamos hablado de nuestros… emm… ¿sentimientos? Si eso, y para nuestro bien, sería prudente mantenerlo en secreto, como si fuese algo inmoral, omitiendo la parte legal y religiosa. Por mucho que nos doliera, nos limitamos a mostrar nuestro cariño no más allá de los muros de nuestro hogar… es un romance prohibió por todo y… excitante._

**-vamos doctor… quiero que pruebe las famosas "crepas Goldstar" es una receta familiar.-**_me despiertas de mis recuerdos mientras coges mi mano y me ayudas a salir de la cama. Al principio, cuando te mencione mantener oculto nuestro amor, mostraste inconformidad, pero rápidamente cambio tu expresión al explicarte y darte cuenta que corremos riesgos demasiado altos.  
_**-te refieres a las tortillas con natilla de chocolate, crema batida y plátano-  
-no es justo**_-levantas tus labios y ciñes tu frente, te enojaste… si claro. Si te enojaras tan rápidamente, no serias enfermera. Bueno estudiante._

**-mejor vamos y hagamos el desayuno-**_entrelace sus falanges con los míos y caminamos juntos hasta la cocina.  
_**-¿usted sabe cocinar?-  
-si una linda estudiante me instruye**_-insinué, mostraste una cohibida sonrisa, era suficiente respuesta para ambos…  
La mañana se fue rápido, entre la… diversión y las crepas sabían a carbón, la crema batida en vez de ser ligera como un una hoja de bisturí parecía pus blanquecino y los plátanos, bien… pero ¿Qué esperaban? Soy doctor no repostero. Dejando de lado la poca gracia que tengo en la cocina, me costo bastante poder irme, por una buena razón… ambos somos posesivos y aunque sea un golpe a mi orgullo… yo lo soy más.  
Pese que llegue tarde a mi trabajo, Rouge no me recrimino mi fallo, debió haber pensado que mi estudiante necesitaba mi ayuda ó algo por el estilo, algo me dice que se desquitara más tarde. Bien, ya perdí bastante de mi tiempo, es hora de trabajar…_

**-… la apendicetomía es la extirpación del apéndice-  
-es necesaria la…-**_la señora Fox gimo por el dolor, en esta ocasión, me toco consulta intrahospitalaria (cuando los médicos revisan a s sus pacientes que ingresan al hospital y se quedan ahí).  
_**-¿eso responde a su pregunta?… es una incisión a partir de la fosa iliaca izquierda hasta el hipogastrio (desde el punto de vista médico, la izquierda es la derecha y viceversa)-  
-y ¿el apéndice no será necesario?-**_el joven que yace a un lado de su madre pregunta con un tinte angustioso, que sorpresa.  
_**-no… es solo parte del intestino, cuya función es ser "la bolsa de basura" por así decirlo, ahí va a parar las semillas de los chiles ó productos picantes… me sorprende que no sufra gastritis-  
-bien…-  
-era un mal chiste… también lo padece-  
- le programare la cirugía para mañana. Me retiro-  
-gracias doctor-**_escucho quejosamente la señora Fox. Continuo caminando para ir a la siguiente habitación mientras tanto escribo ligeros apuntes de mis observaciones, para, el final del día, hacer mi reporte medico y agregarlo en el historial clínico (es donde el médico y la enfermera hacen sus apuntes sobre los avances y retrocesos del paciente; el médico agrega nuevas indicaciones y/o medicamentos mientras la enfermera agrega "la hoja de enfermería" donde se encuentran los signos vitales y un resumen de las instrucciones medicas) correcto. Rápidamente revise mi reloj, recién eran las 15 horas, parecía que el tiempo trascurría más lentamente desde que empezó mi relación con Amathyst, es extraño, lejos los segundos se convierten en minutos dentro de estos y juntos las horas se vuelven minutos. Suspire resignado, entre a ver el paciente 141, cuyo padecimiento es STDA (sangrado del tubo digestivo alto)._

_Un mes más tarde…_

_No me di cuenta cuando mi vida se volvió casi perfecta: tenia un trabajo completamente estable y bien pagado, una reputación perfecta, pero lo mejor de todo, era que tenia a la niña que nunca soñé. Tantas situaciones que nos llevaron a este lugar: cuando Rouge me obligo a ser instructor, cuando hable con Amathyst aquella noche y las veces que coincidimos en el quirófano, por conveniencia ó no. Junto con otros momentos más._

_Ahora estoy con una adolescente inocente y gentil, justo lo que no soy, justo lo que carezco, pero me ama tanto como yo hacia ella. Cualquiera pensaría: "vives en la perfección pedazo de imbécil ¿Qué más quieres?" bien, que no fuese "prohibido" nuestro amor.  
_**-doctor… ¿en que piensas?-  
-solo en lo mucho que has cambiado mi línea de vida-  
-vaya… pensé que la había arruinado-**_me acerque y bese sus labios demandantemente, como si fuese mi ultima oportunidad de verla, si llegase a fallecer mientras me consume el sueño.  
_**-jamás-**_comente en un pequeño intervalo para respirar, lo único que escuchaba, era el suave sonido de tu disnea al igual que los gemidos ahogados en nuestras cavidades bucales. Sin mucho que razonar, te tumbe en el sofá, claro que tuve la delicadeza de no dejarte caer como vil bestia.  
_**-do…-**_te calle nuevamente, pude sentir en mis pabellones auriculares un par de falanges inexpertos queriendo explorar. Jeje resultaste ser "una inexperta amante asustadiza" pero eres MÍ inexperta amante asustadiza, de nadie más… si… la idea sonaba interesante y porque no decirlo… excitante.  
Deje de torturar tus labios para pasar a tu cuello, nadie sabe que las regiones donde se ubicaban las venas carótidas son sitios de piel delgada, por tanto son muchos más sensibles, y juzgando tus reacciones… adoro tener razón. Siento tu anatomía estremecer al momento que rozan mis labios en tu dermis, rei para mis adentros, tu timidez es excitante, la inocencia que muestra tu comportamiento es hilarante, embriaga cada uno mis sentidos._

**-d-…Sha…Shadow-**_abrí mis parpados de golpe, dejando de lado tu cuello. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre en tu boca, y sonaba tan… hermoso proviniendo de tus cuerdas vocales. Me olvide de tu cuello y regrese al rostro, pero no por la vi rápida, sino, marcando en el camino besos como si temiese a perderme y una vez más, deje la cordura de lado al probar el suave aliento que emitía tu boca. Mientras me ocupaba, sentí como tus manos se volvieron más "valientes" y comenzaron a bajar hasta que se encontraba en la séptima vértebra dorsal. Mis muñecas no quedaron atrás, comenzaron a subir por tus caderas, suavemente, delicadamente, embriagándome más con su textura y aroma.  
Sonreí durante los besos, al encontrar el borde de la blusa que llevabas puesta… ya no era suficiente para mis malditas hormonas, odio que sea tan exigente, hasta mis genes lo son. Quería… deseaba… necesitaba hacerte mía…_

_Un ruido me caso de golpe, por accidente tumbe un jarrón con mi miembro inferior izquierdo. Me separe de golpe de ella y nuestras miradas se conectaron tratando de asimilar lo que habia pasado y lo que iba pasar. Me deje caer en el suelo alfombrado, comencé a incrementar mi ritmo respiratorio de forma paulatina, bloque mi visión con mi miembro superior derecho, tratando de bloquear la luz y relajarme. Dios ¿Qué pensaba hacer? No ¿Qué iba hacer? Suspire pesadamente y sentí de inmediato kilogramos extra sobre mi abdomen y tórax._

**-¿Doctor?-  
-perdonadme-  
-esta bien, tengo la culpa por permitirlo-  
-y yo por no controlarme-**_deje de lado mi mano y voltea a mirarle. Mantenía una sonrisa tímida y cohibida.  
_**-hmpt… si no hubiese sido por ese jarrón… de verdad, lo lamento-**_acaricio la piel de su rostro con todo el dolor de mi ser.  
_**-esta bien… agradezco su preocupación… le amo-**_te acurrucaste en el espacio de mi cuello y hombro, mientras tu mano descansaba sobre mi tórax. No supe cuando la hormona del sueño hizo efecto sobre mi cuerpo, me había quedado inconsciente en el suelo, provocándome mialgias (dolor muscular) en mi musculo esquelético dorsal y cervical (cuello) me levanto del piso asimismo comienzo a realizar estiramientos para relajar mis músculos y tendones._

**-doctor**_-estabas en la cocina haciendo panecillos de canela y avena. Por una extraña razón, he desarrollado gusto por esas bolitas de carbohidratos, cereales y glucosa con huevo.  
_**-¿no deberías estar en la escuela?-  
-hoy es sábado-  
-oh… diablos…-  
-¿Qué sucede?-d**_ejaste de lado la charola de panecillos y te acercaste.  
_**-tenia temprano una mastectomía total (extirpación de la mama total), y unos casos de Hidrocefalia (agua en el encéfalo (aparte del liquido que le cubre))…-iba**_ a continuar con la lista de cirugías pero un par de falanges detuvieron mi habla._

**-le llame a la señorita Rouge, le dije que se enfermo… bueno, esa pinta me dio mientras dormía, tenia febrícula (fiebre mayor a 36.5° menor a 37.6°)-  
-mh… no tenias porque preocuparte-gire**_ mi cuello para reactivar mis movimientos y quitarme la molesta sensación de pereza en mi anatomía; le seguí con mis brazos, mis piernas y tobillos finalizado con mi espalda. Estúpidos malos hábitos, eso me pasa por juntarme contigo… aunque yo no haga mucha resistencia._

**-vamos doctor, es hora de desayunar… mire hice sus panquecitos favoritos-**_me cogiste de los falanges y me llevaste a la mesa. Comenzamos a platicar de todo un poco, desde tu escuela hasta un poco de tu pasado, en cambio yo, te explicaba de asuntos hospitalarios. Cualquier imbécil se aburriría del tema fácilmente, pero tú… escuchabas extasiada cada una mis palabras, eres todo lo que nunca soñé ó pensé que existía…_

_Todo era tan… ¿Maravilloso? Si esa es la palabra que buscaba. Hay momentos en que pienso son irrealidades mías y estos dentro de un sueño incongruente ó me deje llevar por mi imaginación mientras espero en mi oficina al siguiente paciente…  
mh, que importa si es realidad ó ficción, puedo pensar sin mentir… es la primera vez que soy feliz…_

_Tras unas semana después…_

**-Doctor, ya me voy… ¡se me hace tarde!-t**_e escuche exclamar desde mi oficina, deje de lado mi computadora, cogí las llaves del automóvil y corrí para alcanzarte.  
_**-¿tienes todo?-  
-si-  
-bien vamos-**_abri la puerta y para nuestra sorpresa era la trabajadora Social: Ritta Mistal.  
_**-buenas tardes**_-venia con una sonrisa en los labios, como si había resuelto un problema muy severo.  
_**-¿ocurre algo?-**_pregunte a la ratona. Teníamos prisa, Amathyst no puede faltar a la escuela, ¿Qué clase de enfermera es irresponsable?  
_**-Amathyst… encontramos a la Señora Luka-  
-¿Luka?-**_me extrañe al oírle, sin embargo, la reacción de mi felina de ojos rosados no tenia nombre. _

_Temporal…_

…_Temporal…_

…_Temporal…_

_Esa palabra resonó nuevamente en mi memoria definitiva. "Solamente hasta que encontremos a una persona que pueda cuidar de ella" al parecer… ya había ese alguien…_

**-a…abuela-  
-¡QUERIDA MIA!-**_una felina purpura de edad avanzada se dejo ver detrás de la ratona. La trabajadora social se hizo a un lado, dejando expuesta completamente a la anciana._

**-¡ABUELA!-l**_a felina más joven se acerco apresurada, sus glándulas lagrimales estaban inflamadas y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, sin que me diera cuenta ambas hacían una escena… emocional ó mejor dicho, dulce y conmovedora: la niña perdida y sola en el mundo encontrando a un pariente que la amaba… me alegraba el 60% de mi ser… pero el otro…_

**-oh mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado? Cuanto has crecido… apenas recuerdo cuando eras una bebe-  
-abuelita… te he extrañado mucho. ¿Dónde estabas?-**_a las 3 mujeres les deje pasar sin comentar nada, trataba de mantenerme al margen mientras mi mente asimilaba lo ocurrido. Mi hemisferio derecho se desmoronaba en dolor y tristeza a su vez en dicha y alegría. La razón y lógica de mí ardía en ira y descontrol, se había acostumbrado tanto a las intervenciones de la imaginación que ya acaecía olvidado su odio hacia las emociones, caía más en confusión cuando ambos hemisferios tocaron el tema de la ética: si amaba a mi estudiante, debía dejarla ir. Pero también no le había prometido estar con ella pasase lo que pasase, ¿le rompería una promesa? Sin embargo, me alegro que la señora Luka sea su carga genética secundaria (los abuelos; en caso de que este errada háganmelo saber ¿si?) Amathyst tendrá una felicidad completa ahora entonces… ¿Por qué me siento en agonía?_**-doctor-  
-… ¿disculpe?-**_estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que olvide que no estoy solo.  
_**-le molestaría que empezáramos la mudanza hoy-  
-¿hoy?-  
-si querida, tienes que mudarte a la casa de tu abuela-  
-pe-pero ella vive en Francia… ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos y mi carrera?-  
-no te preocupes, ya arregle eso…encontré un colegio de enfermería que seguro que te encantara-  
-yo… por favor abuelita no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí con el doctor-**_puntualizo firme la felina, no debería estar diciendo eso…_

**-Amathyst… el doctor Shadow era tu tutor temporal, la idea nunca fue que te quedaras con el-  
-yo-**_inyectare oxigeno a sus arterias por atreverse herir su frágil mentalidad.  
_**-mira… el doctor no puede cuidar de ti-  
-su puede, el lo hace bien, me enseña y, y…-  
-Amathyst-**_sentencio la trabajadora social, ella le miro fijamente y corrió hacia el pasillo._

**-¡hija!-**_la abuela iba tras ella. Al igual que la trabajadora social me sorprendió su comportamiento. No es propio de Amathyst reaccionar así, observe como la trabajadora social se dirige hacia el pasillo. Mientras yo me dirijo a la cocina, algo me decía que todo esto iba para largo._

_3 horas más tarde…_

**-¡Amathyst! Abre, por favor… hablemos en persona-**_pude escuchar mientras bebía una taza de café amargo. Es sorprendente la terquedad de la señorita Mistal. Mis tímpanos persiven vibraciones que reconozco como pasos y suaves murmullos, ambas mujeres regresaban frustradas._

**-Doctor… ¿Usted conoce el porqué de su comportamiento?-  
-… lo ignoro-**_respondo fríamente, el tono de la cuestión era despectivo, acusándome indirectamente.  
_**-OH mi nietecita, ¿Qué le pasara?-  
-será mejor darle un poco de tiempo, fue un golpe muy duro…-  
-comprendo-**_ambas mujeres comenzaron a compartir palabras, al grado de olvidarse de mi presencia. Utilizando la situación, me escabullí por el pasillo para ir su alcoba. Me acerque a su puerta y comencé a golpearla._

**-no quiero hablar-  
-Amathyst, abre-**_espere un momento, la puerta se abrió pausadamente, logre ver sus tímidas iris consigo sus rojas mejillas por el llanto. Espere que se moviera por completo para entrar a sus aposentos._

**-doctor…-  
-¿Por qué se comporto así? No es propio de usted-**_pregunte sin rodeos, note la ola de tristeza que cubría tu anatomía, subiste su antebrazo, utilizaste su muñeca y falanges como garras para atrapar la otra extremidad.  
_**-se que fue impropio… es… yo… quiero estar con usted-  
-es… nuestra relación lo que te ata-  
-soy Amathyst Goldstar. Pienso lo que digo y digo lo que pienso, soy fiel al 100%-**_recito mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada radiaba decepción y dolor, bien las palabras que use no fueron las más idóneas._

**-… Amathyst, comprendo lo que dice… sin embargo, sabíamos que este momento llegaría. No puedo hacerme cargo de usted. Además yo fui su tutor temporal, lo he sido todo el tiempo-  
-¿le soy una carga?-**_ese no era el punto, esto de las emociones no es lo mío.  
_**-no me di a entender**_-tome asiento en la cama y ella me siguió, una vez cómodos, cogí sus manos y la mire directamente a sus pupilas._

**-te amo y lo sabes, por ello tenemos que separarnos-  
-no comprendo-  
-eres mi pupila, además menor de edad, tienes que vivir un poco más, crecer como una joven adulta promedio, así no se arrepentirá de nada en su vida, lo ultimo que deseo es arruinarle la infancia que aun tiene… Si nos separamos, ambos sufriremos por ello y tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver…-  
-Shadow-**_limpie el liquido lagrimal de sus maceteros.  
_**-sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso amor mío. Nuestros caminos coincidieron en el hospital, no seria sorpresa que nos volviéramos a encontrar, aunque nos tardemos en volvernos a ver, te puedo prometer una cosa-**_mire tu rostro desconcertado a su vez aliviado por aquella posibilidad.  
_**-no puedo prometerte un amor eterno, mas si uno duradero-  
-¿Y si dejas de amarme ó yo a ti?-  
-para eso esta la seducción querida mía-t**_rate de sonreírle, ni yo mismo me creí ese gesto. Eran riesgos muy altos como administrar medicamentos a lo estúpido o realizar intervenciones quirúrgicas sin conocer la anatomía del cuerpo._

**-esta bien, iré a Francia con mi abuela**_-te escuche no muy convencida, pero más firme que las vez anterior.  
_**-se que será feliz con ella-  
-me hará falta…-  
-y usted a mí.-**_robe un beso de su tierna cavidad bucal, respondiste tardíamente, ambos sabíamos que ese podía ser nuestras últimas palabras, horas y segundos, pero no iba a declinar en mi proposición, debía ser frio, por los dos._

_Rompí el beso que cada segundo se volvía más demandante como aquella tarde del jarrón. Ambos nos vimos a los ojos, al grado que enfocar nada más que las pupilas, mis pabellones auriculares solo percibían el sonido de la disnea de ambos hasta convertirse en delicados silbidos provenientes de las cavidades nasales…_

_**5 años más tarde…**_

**-_tiene que irse… no hay que tentar demasiado al destino_**_-la joven estudiante se aparto de mi y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, giro hacia mí, sus glándulas lagrimales trataban de mantenerse al margen y su respiración lo más apacible posible.  
**-te amo… mi dulce Amathyst-  
-le amo… Shadow**__- y esa fue la última vez que la vi y escuche de ella… el brillo sombrío que cubría mis pupilas debido a mis recuerdos se perdió cuando cierto erizo azul entro a mi despacho.  
_**-Shadow, amigo ¿Cómo has…?-  
-largo-  
-venga, no ha pasado ni medio día de trabajo y ya me corres-  
-si-  
-mh, en fin quisiera que me acompañaras al cine-**_ignorándome como siempre, menudo imbécil.  
_**-como las otras 15 veces, no-  
-vamos Shadow, te has estado partiendo el trapecio (musculo de la espalda) y vertebras dorsales en intervenciones quirúrgicas, consultas, investigaciones e incluso clases en escuelas… madre de dios ¿Cómo es posible que tengas toda esa pila y no se noten los signos del envejecimiento celular prematuros? (arrugas)-**_exclamo mi colega un tanto anonado por la curiosidad, claro es lo suficientemente idiota para creerse que doy clases privadas en algunas universidades, aun tengo la suficiente cordura para no volver a tomar el puesto de un tutor._

**-requiero que me hagas un favor, Sonic-  
-lo que quieras**_-me sonrió complacido, feliz específicamente, era una de esas pocas veces que lo llamaba por su nombre.  
_**-podrías retirar tu anatomía de mi oficina, tengo pacientes que atender-  
-mh-**_pude percibir como su lóbulo temporal se activaba, el enojo era evidente. Una vez que se marcho, pude trabajar en paz, aunque fuesen casos sin importancia alguna…_

_Minutos más tarde…_

**-según sus radiografías, usted tiene unos cuantos quistes en sus ovarios-  
-¿eso que significa? ¿Tengo cáncer?-**_la asustada adolescente me miraba mientras cogía las manos de su madre.  
_**-no, se forman cuando tus ovarios no maduran por completo y se vuelven "piedrecillas", por asi decirlo-**_me reserve llamarla "ignorante" sería demasiado obvio.  
_**-entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?-  
-yo nada, no soy el indicado para recetarles algo, les daré esta orden para ir con el ginecólogo Silver, el se encargara de su problema-  
-oh y ¿no puede darnos una idea de todo esto?-  
-mh… su hija sufre problemas hormonales, al parecer severos… sin embargo, debido que es joven aun, puede ser corregido en base de hormonas-  
-gracias doctor-**_ambas mujeres se retiraron sin decirme más, ya me había cansado de sus miradas inquisitivas que la joven lanzaba a escondidas de su progenitora. Suspire pesadamente, no faltaba mucho para salir de este lugar e irme a mi sala quirúrgica, tenia trasplante de corazón…_

_-_**finamente-**_recite al terminar de agregar una hoja más al historial clínico de mi paciente y los resultados de la operación, ahora que "todo" mi trabajo había terminado, cerré mi despacho bajo llave y me dispuse a retirarme, claro que lo hubiese hecho en ese orden si no fuese que el altavoz me llamo, al parecer Rouge extraña mis visitas.  
Como el primer día que me entere que sería tutor, pase por la sala de espera, como había poca gente no tuve inconveniente y pensar que en la tarde estaba abarrotado de órganos y sistema ahora muestra un paraje sombrío. Dejando de lado ese detalle, una vez más llegue a la oficina de mi jefa-colega y sin hacer a un lado los hábitos, entre sin llamar a la puerta._

**-deberías aprender a golpear-  
-créeme que sé hacerlo, pero si comienzo el médico de diagnósticos terminaría mal-  
-jeje, que chistosito me saliste-l**_a risa sarcástica de Rouge es un mal augurio, de hecho… ¿Por qué me ha llamado? De hecho… ¿Desde cuándo es tan feliz?_

**-felicidades Shadow, te han trasferido a Central City-  
-¿disculpa?-  
-ya sabes, podrás largarte de este hospital y dejarnos tranquilos, aunque perdamos uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos-  
-…-**_me quede sin habla, Central City estaba a 5 ciudades de aquí, 270 mil kilómetros, 3 días con sus noches. Al carajo con la distancia, realice una promesa hace años y por una estúpida trasferencia la rompería.  
_**-Rouge…-  
-no puedes negarte, necesitas un cambio y sé que este te ayudara mucho… además firme por ti así que hay forma de librarte-  
-mh-**_me reserve todo insulto en mi encéfalo, conozco muchos argumentos para contradecirla, pero quiero ahorrarme el interrogatorio además sé que lo hace por "buena fe" aunque sea molesta e irritante. Bien, no tengo más alternativa que ir a casa a empacar mis cosas…_

_-_**Hace unos días, parecía todo tan estable-**_ hablaba para mí en mi morada, mientras terminaba de empacar mi ropa en una caja de cartón. Mis adornos, jarrones y marcos ya descansaban en una caja de PVC (plástico) envueltos en periódico; cacerolas casi intactas, cristal y vajilla por plástico con burbujas (ya saben esas cubiertas de plástico con que uno se entretiene de vez en cuando) y depositadas en cajas de pasta (cartón) y el resto listo para el camión de mudanzas que llegaría más tardar al amanecer._

_-_**me librare de las inquisitivas miradas de las vecinas, los molestos lactantes menores…-**_aliviado suspire, de cierto modo me alegraba irme, pero por otro lado… estaba mi querida Amathyst, se que es poco probable que nos veamos una vez más, y todo puede cambiar en cuestión de meses u horas. Suspire pesadamente, realmente desearía verla una vez más… y si no vuelvo a verla, o algo peor, que este acompañada por otro imbécil que no sepa cuáles son sus gustos ó anhelos, verla sufrir un camino que se vio forzada a elegir por una causa irremediable como un embarazo, una enfermedad…  
sacudí mi encéfalo energéticamente, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos? No, Amathyst no es una niña estúpida. Sé que saldrá adelante y si el jodido destino no quiere que la vuelva a ver, bien, yo iré a buscarla. Sin importar como termine, el final será el mismo: la vi una vez más…_

**-que idea tan mediocre.-**_me auto regañe, sin embargo, es el mínimo con lo que debo conformarme… cerré mis ojos mientras inhalaba profusamente y suavice mi exhalación, curiosamente abrí los ojos en mi maletín abierto. Cogí entre mis falanges aquel boleto de tren que me llevaría a mi destino, bien podría elegir coger el avión ahorrándome tiempo y esfuerzo, pero nunca he viajado en tren y además no tengo prisa por llegar, ya tengo todo listo: el camión de la mudanza sabe la dirección de la nueva residencia, el hospital "Trinity Blood" me recibiría en una semana, dándome tiempo para arreglar mi "hogar" las cosas en desuso ya las done o las vendí, ya fue mi despedida en el trabajo y detalles sin importancia.  
comencé a acariciar con mis pulgares el largo boleto de viaje, color amarillento y textura similar al papel canela, sus números y letras eran antiguos, sin excluir sus imágenes; sonreí, es tan extraño encontrar algo que sea tan… rudimentario, pero agradable. Daba la sensación de calidez que se ha perdido en este mundo de porquería. Aun recuerdo las palabras de Rouge, quejándose por mis gustos, bien podía tomar un avión, pero quería deleitarme con el paisaje, según escuche, el camino que toma el tren es hermoso._

**-sera mejor que duerma por lo menos unas horas-**_de incorpore del suelo y decidí entrar en estado basal en el reposed color negro, cerré mis parpados lentamente sumergiéndome en el mar de sombras…_

_++++++++++++++++++++Jueves 10 AM…_

**-¡TODOS A BORDO!-**_escuche gritar al "boletero" vestido de azul añil a unos metros detrás mi. La parada del tren lucia antigua y muy pocos toques modernos la cubrían como la electricidad y altavoces. La gente pasaba a mi lado y llanamente apartados, presurosos a tomar el tren. Miraba a las personas enfermas ó en estado latente. El de chaqueta marrón, tiene las manos temblorosas, puede sufrir artritis; la mujer veterana caminaba con tacones altos, sufre complejos de estatura, jeje es divertido psicoanalizar…_

**-¡Shadow! ¡¿Por qué te vas?-**_un idiota erizo color azul me abrazaba posesivamente mientras su voz rompía con la membrana que protegía mis tímpanos.  
-_**nos veremos después-**_se despedía Rouge un tanto avergonzada por la escena de mi ex compañero de universidad.  
_**-porque nuestra jefa me traslado a Central City-  
-Rouge, te asesinare-  
-claro Sonic-**_bromeo mi colega femenina, escuche por tercera vez la llamada para montar el tren. Me quite como pude al idiota que abrazaba mi pierna, cogí mi maleta y corrí hacia el vagón del tren correspondiente, entrega al encargado mi boleto, vi como lo perforaba por las orillas, me lo regreso e ingrese. Mire a mi alrededor, era elegante, acabado en colores dorados y alfombrado en carmesí, como los tiempos de la belle Epoque. Decir que la prudencia es mejor y busque mi vagón, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, miraba por la ventana y me di cuenta que Rouge y Sonic se despedían de mí agitando el miembro superior derecho._

**-¡no te preocupes! ¡Te visitare!-"**_no gracias" me ahorre la saliva, no me escucharía por las buenas. Sentí un ligero movimiento del suelo, el tren ya iba a navegar. Busque a mi alrededor una cabina libre, para mi fortuna había una disponible a unos 10 pasos de mi posición, nuevamente me puse en marcha para coger ese departamento. Deslice la puerta, la cerré de tras de mí y tome asiento cerca de la ventana y ahí donde el tiempo comenzó a detenerse…_

_Varias horas más tarde…_

**-disculpe las molestias, desea cenar algo… hay lasaña, salmón y filete mingón-  
-lo segundo-  
-seguro, volveré dentro de unos minutos… ¿Desea algo más?-  
-cocoa caliente, sin nueces**_-termine diciendo, sin despegar mi visión del paisaje. Era tal y como me lo describieron, era hermoso de verdad, las montañas imponentes resguardando a sus faldas los pinos y manzanos silvestres, los maples Vivian establecidos más cerca de las vías, sus hojas comienzan a colorearse ámbares, debido que se aproxima el invierno…_

_**-¡buenos días Doctor!-**__saliste de tu escondite mostrando una radiante sonrisa, tan propias de ti  
__**-no dormiste anoche-  
-¡asi es! ¡Quiero que me acompañe a abrir los obsequios que santa nos trajo!-  
-ya voy, deja que me vista… **_**mi primera navidad decente en años…-**_una vez más en contra de mis deseos, me sumergí en mis memorias. Debía olvidarme de ellas, un psicoanalista no regresaría atrás en sus recuerdos, por más hermosas que sean… agradezco que sea medico…_

_-__**pasajeros del Tren Eudrian West, nos aproximamos a la siguiente parara: Forest Destiny. Favor de ubicarse en sus correspondientes cabinas. Gracias-**__ termine de escuchar el altoparlante, asimismo ignorando la camarera que retiraba el plato de la pequeña mesa que descansaba cerca de la ventana.  
_**-mh-**_era el mismo mensaje de hace 15 minutos, dentro de poco llegare al pueblo, luego pararíamos por un rato, según para buscar combustible y detalles._

**-…bienvenidos a la ciudad Forest Destiny…-**_alcance a escuchar, tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate que había llegado a la mitad de mi trayecto.  
_**-señor, le sugiero que baje a conocer el pueblo. El tren partirá en 15 minutos-**_escucho a la azafata desde la puerta. Bien no tengo nada que perder y si pierdo el tren… que importa._

_Me incorporo de mi asiento, cogiendo mi gabardina marrón claro y salgo hacia el corredor del tren, y mi caminata comienza a partir de ahí. Salgo del vagón rodeado de vapor ligeramente condensado por el ligero frio del clima. Observo la estación del tren, un diseño clásico tallado en madera es su principal atracción, el brillo metálico adorna los ventanales y puertas de cristal. Me giro hacia el tren, al igual que yo, varias personas y futuros pacientes bajan a conocer por lo menos los alrededores, debido que el tren se marchara en un cuarto de hora, no me alejare demasiado de la estación. Miro a mi alrededor mientras camino dentro de la estación, admirando la belleza arquitectónica y vitrales en el tejado._

_Sin desearlo, un aroma me invade el olfato… tan familiar… es nuez garapiñada. La ultima vez que disfrute ese dulce fue hace 5 años. Dejo de apreciar el aroma y comienzo una búsqueda visual de alguna confitería._

**-bingo**_-me acerco a la pequeña tienda color caramelo atrapada entre un café y una tienda de curiosidades. No tengo la necesidad de tocar, la puerta es transparente y con campanillas en el borde superior derecho._

**-buenas tardes joven ¿Qué se le ofrece?-u**_n topo de nariz estrellada con mandil blanco y sonrisa amable se me acerca.  
_**-tiene nueces garapiñadas y derivados-  
-bien… tengo nueces y almendras garapiñados, cubiertos de chocolate, miel, salados, picantes y tostadas-  
-quiero… de todo un poco, menos las saladas ó picantes-**_especifique al vendedor… tras unos minutos de espera y observación de la preparación de los dulces, estilo artesanal, todo sabe mejor de ese modo…  
_**-son 14 dólares-**_pago el importe, sin desearlo me percato de la hora, ya era hora de regresar ó el tren me dejaría atrás._

_-_**le agradezco-**_tomo la bolsa llena de golosinas, dispuesto a marcharme. Sin mucha prisa camino de regreso hacia el vagón. Tras pasar 4 pilares y 2 puertas de cristal, visualizo nuevamente el tren Eudrian, continúe caminando guiándome por mi lóbulo frontal, sin embargo, el parietal hacia de las suyas, llevándome sin desearlo completamente a mis memorias con la felina de ojos rosados, aun en este estado, monto el tren tras entregarle nuevamente mi boleto ambarino._

_**-Doctor ¿Qué esta haciendo?-  
-el historial clínico de un varón**__-comento mientras tecleaba en mi computador.  
__**-oh… ¿De que padece?-  
-recien es integrado, mañana pasara a quirófano por urolitiasis (cálculos en los riñones)-  
-interesante… ¿Le molestaría explicarme como se forman los cálculos renales?-  
-¿Realmente quieres saber?-**__voltee a verte, tu mirada curiosa me llena de dicha, simplemente cogí tu rostro e uno tus labios con los míos, ese sabor tan inocente y curioso… no puedo negarlo es demasiado… un golpe me saca de mis recuerdos, un impacto seco provoco que activara mi sistema simpático y que tirara la bolsa de dulces de mis falanges._

**-¡Discúlpeme no vi por donde iba! ¡De verdad lo siento!-**_la chica del gorro de lana de coloración marfil y chaqueta rosa claro, se inca para recoger los pequeños paquetes.  
_**-… no importa**_-respondo fríamente, me pongo en la misma posición, todo iba bien hasta que la coordinación era perfecta, al grado de que nuestro falanges chocaron para coger el mismo paquete… ¿Qué es este calor? Me siento… tibio, calido… ¿Cómo es posible que sienta calidez cuando años sentía hiel en vez del paquete globular de 4 litros? Solo hay una persona que me hace sentir así…_

**-Do… ¿Doctor?-  
-Amathyst**_-ambos nos miramos al mismo tiempo por la coordinación de reflejos, ninguno de los 2 decía nada, simplemente nos observábamos. Note lo mucho que habías crecido, tanto de estatura como tus rasgos infantiles se habían perdido ligeramente: tu rostro se ha vuelto más maduro pero aun conservas esos ojos inocentes, tus cuerdas vocales son más gruesas sin embargo aun no pierdes la voz cantarina. Simplemente me miras, tu mirada anonada es demasiado evidente como la mia, solamente queda una interrogante ¿ahora qué?_

_-_**Amathyst-**_una tercera voz rompe el silencio, era una joven chimpancé mientras se le acercaba a la gatita lavanda.  
_**-oh, Cijasse. Lo lamento, estaba distraída… por cierto el es el Doctor Shadow-  
-¿tu ex tutor?-**_la primate me miraba expectante, entre la sorpresa y la duda.  
_**-mucho gusto-**_levanto su mano desconfiadamente. No imite el gesto, sabía que ella le invadía la incomodidad. Lentamente el ambiente se volvía denso y extraño, el silencio incomodo…_

**-señores pasajeros favor de tomar asiento, el tren esta apunto de avanzar-  
-bien, nos vemos más tarde Amathyst**_-respondí, dejándola sola con su compañera…_

_No me lo puedo creer, maldito destino que sois tan caprichoso. Volví a verte mi dulce niña, debo llamarte mujer, pero siempre serás aquella adolescente que conocí en el hospital hace 5 años. Entre a mi camarote, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y dejándome caer hasta que mis glúteos sintieron el piso. Sentía mi pulso acelerado incrementándose a cada segundo, el sudor frio brillaba en mi frente y las palmas de las manos, sentía como incrementaba la disnea… mi sistema simpático trataba de emerger en mi cuerpo impregnado de adrenalina, la emoción de contemplar tu mirada llena de calidez hace que desee estar vivo._

**-el destino siempre me jode y continuara haciéndolo…-**_comente mientras levantaba mis maceteros suavemente, formando una sonrisa… hacia mucho que no sonreía, sonreír de verdad, no la vil actuación que muestro frente al médico de Diagnósticos y algunos de mis pacientes._

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Unas horas más tarde…_

_Contemplaba el paisaje verde oculta por la noche oscura, me percate de una pequeña mota blanca ¿nieve? No es muy pronto para esta época del año… pero con eso de la contaminación y el calentamiento global no debería sorprenderme._

**-Doctor-**_esa voz nuevamente, volteo hacia la puerta y ahí estabas, tus maceteros brillaban en un intenso carmesí, las glándulas lagrimales sufrían inflamación, retenías el liquido, pero aun así, nada evitaba que me sonrieras con timidez.  
_**-deja de forzarte…-**_de inmediato sentí kilogramos extra en mi cuerpo y mis pabellones auriculares solamente percibieron tus gemidos entrecortados por el llanto entre esos gimoteos percibía algunas palabras._

_-_**Amathyst… tranquilízate**_-te cogí de los hombros para alejarte suavemente de mi. Ninguno de los 2 decía nada, tratabas de tranquilizarte mientras yo acariciaba tus orejas felinas asimismo te aferraba a mi cuerpo.  
_**-aun… aun ¿usted me ama?-**_esa pregunta me desconcertó, ¿Qué clase de mofa es? Me la he pasado viviendo en mis memorias por más de 1825 días con sus respectivas noches, deseando atraparte en mis brazos y jamás soltarte… puedo tener todo lo que cualquier persona desee: dinero, fama, éxito, etc. Pero solo quiero quedarme contigo._

**-me estas insultando… no puedo jurarte un amor eterno… te prometí uno duradero-  
-Shadow…-**_no había mucho que meditar en ese momento, cogí tu rostro suavemente con los dedos índice y pulgar. Cerraste tus ojos suavemente y entreabriste tu cavidad bucal, también como yo lo deseas. No me hice del rogar y roce tus labios con los mios, aquel beso que inicio como un simple toque comenzó a envolvernos en la necesidad de más, demandando a cada nervio de nuestros cuerpos atención absoluta y sensibilidad. Sentí como tus brazos envolvían mis vertebras cervicales mientras que mis propias extremidades superiores atrapaban tu cintura, burlando la ropa abrigadora que la ocultaba.  
Mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse, al grado de ya no poder mantener ambos cuerpos verticalmente, arrastrándola sobre mi anatomía me acomode en el sofá, agradezco ser un erizo de estatura promedio (1.00 metro; claro únicamente por SEGA) a cada segundo que pasaba, la FR (frecuencia respiratoria) aumentaba, el pulso crecía gradualmente al mismo tiempo que los besos y caricias…_

**-¿estás segura?**_- utilice el poco sentido común que me quedaba debido al extasis, obligándome a romper los besos y preocuparme por ti.  
_**-si… no soy una niña frágil, pero cuando estoy con usted… me cohíbe su carácter, asiéndome sentir dócil y protegida-**_confesaste tímidamente; esas palabras bastaron para aumentar mi ansiedad.  
Sin meditarlo mucho, mis manos comenzaron a bajar el cierre de tu chamarra, dándome acceso directo con tus ropas suaves, causándome un deleite mayor. Mientras tú, mi amada minina, tus temblorosas manos tratan de entrar debajo de mi camisa. Cada minuto que pasa, los besos comienzan a moverse de lugar, deje de torturar tu cavidad bucal para buscar tus delgados parados, tu apetecible cuello… escucho tus gemidos resonando en el cubículo, eso aumenta mi deseo de poseerte, dejar el martirio de la incertidumbre por conocer tu piel y aquella cicatriz cuando salve tu vida…_

_Unas horas más tarde…_

_Yacía mi anatomía sobre el alfombrado piso del cubículo, había silencio total, lo único que la interrumpía momentáneamente era la pauta de tu respiración en estado basal. Gire mi rostro para verte una vez más, perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he visto dormir y aun así, no me canso de ver tu rostro dormido, tanta paz y dulzura adornada armónicamente por algunos mechones de cabello rizado.  
Apenas logre alcanzar una cobija; que proporciona la línea de tren; sin despertarte, por nada en el mundo quería despertarte, lucias tan hermosa… bueno, todo el tiempo lo eres._

**-mmh…doc… Shadow-**_tu estado de alerta retornaba a la normalidad lentamente en el primer instante que abriste tus parpados y desboscaste una suave sonrisa.  
_**-perdonadme, no quise despertare-**_comente mientras acariciaba tu frente asimismo retiraba un travieso cabello que estorbaba tu visión.  
_**-esta bien, no estoy tan cansada-  
-no… te lastime demasiado… verdad-**_más que morbosidad vulgar, me preocupaba que estuvieras herida ó demasiado agotada por la "actividad física"  
_**-no, estoy bien gracias. Jiji-**_de acomodaste más sobre mi tórax, recargando tus pómulos en el mechón de vello blanco que resaltaba sobre mi oscuro pelaje.  
_**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-  
-menuda forma de volvernos a ver-  
-mh, es verdad… ni siquiera le he preguntado sobre sus actividades durante estos 5 años de ausencia. De verdad soy un desconsiderado-l**_o único que escuche fue unas suaves risas de tus cuerdas vocales.  
-_**esta bien, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de ello-**_me ofreciste tu ya inflamada boca para otro beso, no me hice del rogar, sencillamente no puedo negarme a la tibieza de tu cavidad bucal.  
-tenemos que vestirnos-susurraste tras romper el beso.  
_**-¿Por qué? Me fasinas asi como estas-  
-…-**_me reí internamente al ver como tus maceteros se colorearon inminentemente color carmín. Hicimos el amor hace un par de horas y aun así te sonroja que te vea sin prenda alguna: tímida y cohibida, esas son las palabras que te describen a la perfección en este momento.  
_**-vale, será mejor que nos vistamos-  
-¿crees que nos hayan escuchado?-  
-al carajo con lo que piensen-**_respondí ariscamente, no me importa si todos los del tren me miran como un violador, solamente tu influyes en mi. Una sonrisa divertida fue tu única respuesta.  
Ambos nos colocamos en posición Fowler para empezar a vestirnos así mismo nos empezamos a redactar nuestra vida de 5 años sin la compañía del otro. No me sorprendió que los estúpidos franceses te desearan, lo que sí, es la mentirilla piadosa que les dijiste para líbrate de ellos: estabas comprometida. Lejos de molestarme, me hizo reír.  
Te comencé a redactar sobre las insinuaciones que las enfermeras me hacían y sus estupideces para seducirme, casi convulsionabas de risas cuando una parvada de estudiantes de medicina y como último recurso me escondí en un closet y me quede encerrado, sin teléfono debido que lo deje en mi oficina y me encontraron solamente cuando el intendente volvió… después de 24 horas._

_Así no la pasamos el resto del viaje contando nuestras anécdotas y vivencias, me era extraño hablar coloquialmente y más después de compartir ADN dentro de un tren, sin embargo, nuestra relación siempre fue extraña, maravillosamente extraña… Todo era "perfecto" hasta que 4 mujeres de distinta especie entraron como caballos desbocados.  
_**-¡Amathyst!-**_la chimpancé que correspondía al nombre de Cajassi le hablaba a gritos.  
_**-¡te hemos buscado por todos lados pedazo de loca! ¿Que dices al respecto?-**_una osa negra le exige entre la preocupación y el alivio, a su vez un tinte de ironía.  
_**-¿Por qué te fuiste sin comentarnos?-**_una coneja bicolor, marrón y crema; añade más sal a la ulcera.  
_**-en primera, le dije a Cijasse que me iría por un par de horas para charlar con el doctor-**_entonces 3 de ellas se enfocaron su vista a la monita color chocolate.  
_**-en serio-  
-si-  
-ups-**_esta comenzó a reírse penosamente. La osa golpeo su cráneo como señal de corrección, eso explicaría su estupidez (los médicos y enfermeras coinciden que al golpear a un niño en la nuca, reduce su nivel intelectual, debido que el impacto "mata" las neuronas además, provoca que el infante sea propenso a ser violento cuando crezca; digan no a la violencia).  
-_**doctor, ellas son mis amigas: Cijasse ya la conoce, la osita es Merie; Crisao es la coneja de largas orejas y Celian es la otra monita, se parecen mucho pero no son hermanas-**_comentaste con una sonrisa, las identifique a cada una y algo me decía que no nos llevaríamos tan bien. No obstante me interesa poco lo que piensen, estoy nada más para mi dulce Amathyst._

_Pasaron unas horas y consigo sus minutos, Amathyst tenia que irse a su camarote, ella como yo no queríamos separarnos, pero quedamos que no revelaríamos nuestra relación tras unos días después. Me platico que compartiría los gastos de una casa con sus amigas en Central City, ya después trabajaría en el mismo hospital que yo, debido que ahí fue donde encontró un espacio para trabajar, vaya suerte la mía…  
cuando arribamos a la estación del Central City bajamos del tren juntos con la promesa que nos veríamos en el hospital más tarde, claro que compartimos direcciones y teléfonos, ya no podíamos estar mucho tiempo separados, el tiempo creyo que iba a romper los lazos que compartimos cuando los fortaleció más…  
De algo he aprendido de todo esto es una cosa, que tenias razón hace 5 años:_

_Sístole es la contracción del corazón, el lado fuerte de la razón y la relajación corresponde a Diástole, quien domina la suavidad y ternura; separados no tienen gran peso, pero juntos mantienen la vida… ahora, no te dejare ir… mi querida Diástole_

**Una vez más una historia finalizada, lo del lime… no tengo las agallas para volverlo Lemon, soy muy penosa xP, en fin, ¡no vemos en otra historia vale! Gracias por leer y por su preferencia.**

**p.d: si les gusto la historia y quieren una continuación, no sean tímidos y háganmelo saber, vale :D**


End file.
